


Commander and Captain: Shades of Blue

by A_girl_witha_dragon_tattoo



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Complicated Relationships, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff Smut and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, No Beta We Die Like Clones, They're both underage let's be real, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_girl_witha_dragon_tattoo/pseuds/A_girl_witha_dragon_tattoo
Summary: A collection of one-shots surrounding Rex and Ahsoka's relationship throughout the Clone Wars but starting when it takes a complicated shift.(This is basically my headcanon of them in TCW)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 69
Kudos: 295





	1. Adrenaline Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to keep these events within the canon universe but might diverge some. I tried to keep Ahsoka's age ambiguous, maybe she became a padawan older (Obi-Wan was a padawan until 25 so it does happen) but I tagged in warning just in case. Also, I love all the Teth survivors and don't think they get enough recognition (I lump Ridge in with them even if he was evaced and avoided the real fighting) so expect them in there as much as the usual suspects.

**Adrenaline: Part 1**

Theirs is the last gunship to lift off, leaving the battlefield below behind them. It rumbles as it rockets skyward and then all noise outside ceases as they breach space.

Ahsoka finds she can't get the grin off her face even if she wanted to. Beside her with his bucket tucked under his arm, Rex is stoic as ever but even his slight presence in the Force is warm. Humming alive with the energy she feels from all the troopers around her.

She nudges him in the side with her elbow. "Not too bad huh?" Ahsoka isn't sure how the other insurgent squads faired, but for what might be the first time in her year-long tenor as the 501st Commander and the Hero-With-No-Fear's padawan, their mission went off without a hitch. No casualties. All the injured were evaced first and Coric assured them they'd all make swift recoveries. It's like something out of a damned holo and Ahsoka is relishing in it. Adrenaline still singing through her blood and if she let go of the overhead railing she might just float out into space.

Rex chuckles flashing her a half-smirk that warms something deep in the pit of her stomach. "You certainly know how to show a clone a good time." He's teasing her. It’s a rare wry comment. The kind that only comes out every now and again when he’s let his guard down some. They've developed a rather similar banter like what she carries on with her master but Ahsoka can feel heat rush to her head at the implication of his words.

Not one to be rattled so easily she shrugs her shoulders. "Well I know how much you boys love explosives." In truth most clones do have an interesting fascination with making things go boom. The destruction of the droid bunker on Jora Minor was nothing short of radiant. Even she can still feel the blast rumble through her from head to toe alighting her nerves in a cascade of adrenaline-fueled ecstasy. And Force help her does she crave more.

Their gunship touches down inside the main hanger aboard the Resolute and her three clone companions depart. She can here Rex snap back into Captain mode as his ‘command voice’ bellows out orders. Ahsoka will have to find her master and report in. The Council and Republic Intelligence will want to hear of their success. Tucking herself behind a stack of crates in the LAAT/i she closes her eyes and slows her breathing trying to find that Jedi calm everyone preaches and recenter herself in the Force. But the deeper she delves the more the energy-spiked air around her seeps in.

It’s the clones. She can feel their similar elation swarming around in the Force at the thrill of coming out of battle alive. It settles heavy around her and over her skin like a subtle electric charge. Ahsoka sinks back against a crate as the Force and herself start to hum in tune. The spark settles deep in her core and she shifts her legs against one another as if trying to scratch some deep itch.

“Get those tanks unloaded first.” Rex’s deep voice rumbles over everything else. She catches the deep tone in the tips of her horns and lets it wash down through her. Her hand slides slowly lower down her abdomen to the source of her current flaming need. Keeping her eyes shut tight, Ahsoka gingerly strokes across her throbbing core through her leggings. She bites down on her lower lip to stop a moan only half aware of what she’s started, in a gunship no less.

Her mind starts to wonder over the usual imagery it conjures when she does this in her bunk safely sequestered in her quarters. Ahsoka might have confiscated, not to his knowledge, one of Fives more illicit holozines and found quite a repertoire of interspecies couplings and positions.

She always flips to the sections featuring Togruta and in her lust-fueled cloud ignores the sexualized stereotypes her people have been deemed. Ahsoka focuses more on the empowerment in claiming her sexuality for herself. Colorful, ornate, scantily clad bodies bent over and twisted in ways that make her blue markings run black and her core slick with blue. As her own journey has developed and she’s grown bolder, the women have been replaced by herself, the males of late with a face worn by millions but distinct blond hair and gold-flecked eyes uniquely _his._

Ahsoka dimly recognizes the sound of plastoid boots approaching right before a voice calls out. “Commander?” Her eyes snap open and her hand rockets to her side as heat floods her face and montrals fully processing what she’s doing and where. Her stripes might be black for all she’s certain.

“Yeah?” She mentally curses how rough her voice sounds as she steps around the stack of crates to find Rex wearing an oddly concerned expression. “What’s up?”

He sets his bucket down on one of the crates and steps closer to her. Ahsoka’s breathing hitches for a moment as a few of her more salacious fantasies involving said clone and an empty gunship flash through her mind. She’s grateful she’s the one with Force senses and not him because he’d surely be feeling her unhinged desires lashing out.

Rex eyes her suspiciously giving her a once over that’s not at all how he does it in her mind. “Give me your hands.” Ahsoka takes a slow gulp and does as he asks, not sure where this is going. With surprisingly gentle hands he grabs hers and she can feel his higher body heat even through the gloves. Ahsoka can’t help but wonder what that heat would feel like other places. Instead, he carefully twists her arms around as if he’s never seen limbs before and then twirls her around taking stock of something, she’s not sure what.

He narrows his eyes as he examines her head tails still holding her hands in his grasp. Ahsoka fidgets minutely, her inner thighs still wet. “Um, Rex. What’re you doing?” She feels a bit like she’s being analyzed by a droid.

“Checking for whatever hidden injury you’re hiding and trying to patch up unnoticed.” He seems utterly unphased by their close proximity as he does one last sweep of her form.

Ahsoka scoffs wishing she could fold her arms over her chest to emphasize her defiance but unable to do so while he’s still holding them. “That was like, one-time Rex.” He stops his scan to meet her eyes and cocks a dark brow knowingly.

Okay, so maybe it was more like four times. But they were always minor cuts or burns that didn’t need to steal attention away from the medics purely because her status as a jedi meant she gets looked over before even seriously injured clones. Ahsoka glowers back for all she’s worth. “Four times, but whatever.” She wrestles her hands from his grasp only a little disappointed he drops them so quickly.

Now free to do so she makes a waving gesture at her herself. “I’m fine. Injury free.” She adds a slow twirl for good measure.

Rex folds his arms over his plated chest clearly not buying her story. “Then why are you hiding out on a gunship.” Ahsoka had momentarily forgotten her lapse in judgement and poorly chosen location for self-indulgence. It’s hardly something she’s about to admit to him.

Hoping her stripes don’t deepen as much as the heat she feels indicates they are, she fidgets on the balls of her feet trying to come up with a plausible answer. “I, just, uh. Needed a moment to collect myself.” Which is true. “Meditate a bit. Clear my mind before going to speak with the Council.” Also, true. Or she tried to at least. “I just feel restless and they’re sure to pick up on it, master Skywalker too, and they’ll scold me, and I wanted to avoid all that.” Her words tumble out in a rush but it’s surprisingly more convincing then she expected.

The way Rex’s hard stare softens tells her he bought it. “Ah.” His eyebrows rise in an understanding kind of recognition. “I get it, kid.” She notes the informal nickname means they’re delving away from Captain and Commander mode so she relaxes as much as her high-strung body can. “Post battle adrenaline still gotcha huh?” Ahsoka nods her head. “We all feel it after a good fight. That itch to keep going. I guarantee it that the General does too.” She schools her features but thinking about Anakin feeling what she is right now is slightly unsettling.

“What do you do to get rid of it?”

He pauses for a moment and frowns slightly. Ahsoka bites her cheek to avoid from smiling. She _knows_ some of the ways they get rid of it. Much like her own instincts earlier. Thanks to her natural curiosity and the borderline lustful draw of the Force she’s found herself in the ventilation ducts above the clone barracks post-battle and witnessed a few of the boys polishing their deecees, if you will.

They’re not shy about it so why she should be. It seems finding a much-needed release even if the bunk next to you is taken by a brother trying to sleep isn’t frowned upon among clone ranks. It makes sense. They’re physically identical so she would assume they’ve seen it all before. Togrutan culture sees sex as a natural part of life to be shared, not the odd secretive thing the Jedi certainly make it out to be. It’s partly why she wars with her own desire for physical touch. Not just sexual but comforting. Jedi are so detached in that regard it’s hard for her to find a balance.

Rex rubs the base of his neck and Ahsoka swears the tips of his ears tinge red. “Well. Personally, I hit the training room or the shooting range. Work out all that pent-up adrenaline.” Imagining a shirtless Rex on his back under the bench press sends another ripple down her stomach. Ahsoka hums trying to come up with an excuse to extract herself before she does something really stupid. “You just have to find a way to release all that energy.” Release, that sounds nice. “Maybe after I’m done with the unloading, we can spar. A little hand-to-hand might help.” He’s being painfully earnest but there’s a completely different kind of hand-to-hand contact she wants right now. “Commander?”

Oh right, she hasn’t actually spoken in several minutes. “Uh huh.” It’s all she can force out. Rex takes a slightly hitched step forward as if unsure if his movements and then ever so gently lays a hand on her shoulder with what’s probably supposed to be a comforting smile. But as his hand squeezes her taught muscle all self-control breaks. Ahsoka launches herself at him, vaguely registering his shock on his face and in the Force before her arms wrap around his neck and her lips smash into his. It’s wet and sloppy but makes her lips tingle in a new way.

She can feel a strange inner turmoil fighting for control in him. A rare glimpse behind his fortified shields. Thanks master for teaching him that trick. It’s clear which side wins when he melts into her wrapping his strong armored arms around her waist the way she’s so desperately wanted. He pulls her flush against his slightly pokey body and deepens the kiss. Rex tastes like the rations he ate before liftoff, but it’s his distinct plastoid, slightly metallic in a blaster burn kind of way, and natural sweaty musk filled scent that shuts off her brain better than a signal jammer.

They sort of stumble backwards until his back is against the wall of the gunship. Ahsoka gives in to all her pent-up energy and presses herself firmly up against his plastoid form. Wrapping a leg around his waist and hoisting herself up to get better access, she grinds her near sopping core against his smooth codpiece. Rex moans into the kiss. It’s enough response to drive her further as she tugs lightly on his lower lip digging her nails into the small gaps between his pauldrons and cuirass.

For an indeterminate period of desire filled, sloppy lip locking, Ahsoka is in a bubble of euphoria. A bubble which her partner, in what might be a GAR crime, pops. Rex pulls back resting his forehead against hers and gripping her hips effectively keeping her at bay. She lets out a low growling whine trying to push back against him, but his superior strength holds.

After his ragged breathing settles, he pulls back fully to look her in the eyes. She’s never seen his amber gaze so dark with his pupils blown so wide. “Ahsoka.” His voice is raspy and her name a light plea on his lips. She wonders what else she can do to make him call her name like that. But in full answer he sets her back and unwraps her leg from his waist so delicately one might think he’s holding a live wire. “Not here.”

Her heart stutters for a moment. Not here, so not now rather than not ever. She focuses in again and realizes they are still in a gunship that’s yet to be unloaded and it’s a wonder no one’s waltzed in already. “I’m holding you to that.” She’s surprised by the husk in her own voice as she meets his eyes. Before he can object, and his ardent sense of duty and honor can take hold again she slips out of the gunship and sneaks out of the hanger. She’s _going_ to hold him to that.

Somehow, she managed to find enough Jedi calm and reign herself in to make it through a meeting with the Republic Intelligence agents. Thankfully, the Council had been called into an emergency meeting and would coordinate with her master to get the full debrief. Anakin seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts enough not to pick up on her slight tremors in the Force. Sometimes his one-track mind is to her benefit.

After escaping the meeting she’d slipped down to the mess and joined her men for food and fun. Nax and Attie were regaling Fives, Echo, Hardcase, and Jesse on their heroics, who’d been tasked with General Skywalker for the insurgency. She pipped in every now and then but found herself getting lost in their company and the incident in the gunship slipping away. Hardcase was especially put out that he missed the destruction. Apparently, their squad suffered a few misfiring dets and the outpost they targeted more collapsed in on itself then went up in a pillar of smoke. Ahsoka found herself completely at ease once more. Until the Captain waltzed into the mess.

Rex and Ridge entered the mess locked in conversation. The pair grabbed their food and made their way over to join the usual suspects. She was surprised that Rex still slid onto the bench beside her, probably out of habit, and Ahsoka suddenly found her ambiguous protein filled ration cubes very interesting.

It all came rushing back. Their momentary explosion of passion in the gunship. She found it very hard to focus on discussions of actual explosions with him sitting right beside her. But a tentative reach through the Force brought her up short as she found his solid as durasteel walls clamped shut, leaving him a subtle buzz in the Force. The chaotic swarm of his brothers around him easily masking his presence. Ahsoka sighed seeing his tight locked Captain persona firmly returned in place.

That’s how Ahsoka now finds herself lying on her bunk with the illicit holozine in hand toying with seeking him out and holding him to his words or finding solace in herself. The adrenaline has ebbed from her system but the lingering dissatisfaction at not finishing what she started on that gunship leaves her aching for more.

On the one hand, she knows what crossing that line could mean. It could damage their friendship, shatter their professional relationship, and even if it didn’t the consequences befalling them both could be deadly. Her limited but growing knowledge of GAR policy knows fraternization regulations are stringent for the clone army. Let alone her own Jedi code.

On the other hand, she wants. Wants very desperately and that part of her brain is reminding her of the awkward distance she felt in the mess. Perhaps if they never finish what they started it’ll hang over them and drive a wedge between them. It’s a good excuse at least. Perhaps she can just shut her eyes and go to sleep. But no, the pulsing between her thighs is begging to be satiated. It’s just a question of how.

She stares at the holozine in her hand and realizes if she doesn’t at least try it might just hang over her head in silent question. If all else fails, she can fall back on raunchy photos and no small amount imagination. Leaving her belt and ‘saber hanging on the wall, this isn’t the kind of battle where she’ll need them, she slips out into the quiet corridors of the Resolute. With the night cycle in full swing, making it close to midnight, no one is bustling about.

Ahsoka pauses outside her master’s quarters. His dim Force signature likely means he’s asleep. Anakin isn’t one to meditate especially at this hour. She thinks that’s good given the nature of her current mission. A quick check affirms her suspicion that Rex isn’t in his quarters even this late. Thinking back on their earlier conversation she goes about checking the usual haunts.

After clearing the shooting range and medbay she comes across the clone in question in the training room. Shirtless and taking out whatever it is keeping him awake on a punching bag. Ahsoka silently slips inside just watching his back muscles contort with each strike. He’s wearing only the lower half of his standard issue blacks, the top lying on the floor by a cup of water.

_“You certainly know how to show a clone a good time."_

_Oh Captain, you have no idea._


	2. Adrenaline: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, and a whole lot of smut. Plus angst.

Ahsoka stands in the shadows watching the scene for a moment. It’s one hell of a view. The boys like to boast their genetic perfection and his lean musculature under taught bronze skin is a testament to that fact. Her mouth actually starts to salivate at the thought of running her hands along the smooth contours of his body rather than cold unyielding armor. 

Rex slows his hits until he stops all together steadying the bag with one hand. Her eyes trail the beads of sweat slipping down his spine. An urge run her tongue over the curve of his shoulder and sink her teeth into his flesh is sudden and only serves to embolden her further.

"Quite the show."

He goes rigid. Doesn't turn around but his muscles ripple across his back, down his arms, and even his tight ass clenches. She circles around him daring to skim her hand over his slick back, around and over each defined muscle on his abdomen, and softly curving up over his right pectoral. She can feel his muscles ripple under the light touch and once she's facing him notes the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows. For now, Ahsoka has all the control and Force she is relishing in it.

Her fingers continue to spiral over his hard chest, grazing the darker nipple until he snaps them up in his grasp. "Told you I'd hold you to it." She slides the palm of her free hand up his chest stopping over his heart. His skin burns hotter under her own cool touch drawing her in. Heat is safety. It’s basic survival tactics. And all her senses are urging her to take it for herself.

Rex doesn't grab this one, rather he rests his hand over top stopping her movements but keeping it pressed in place over his thrumming heartbeat. "Ahsoka." His voice croaks and she can tell he's barely hanging on to his resolve. Those golden eyes so full of a new kind of adoration it melts her chest. Any hesitation she had before crumbles. She's determined to break the honor-bound sense of duty holding him back.

"Rex." She leans in further and pauses a hair's breadth away searching his face for a sign to stop. But he just holds her gaze. Flicking her eyes down to his slightly parted lips, Ahsoka surges forward once again claiming them with her own. 

It starts out soft. Much more tender than the kiss in the gunship without the urgency of adrenaline coursing through her. Ahsoka tilts her head slightly to find better positioning and their mouths slowly find a rhythm as if more determined to explore each other than take each other.

When Rex pulls back, she chases his mouth her own and whines when he straightens to full height just out of reach. He’s still holding her hands, one pressed to his chest, so she can’t pull away nor move closer. "Commander, I'd be remiss if I let this progress further." His professional insistence and use of title draw a low growl of frustration out of her but they’re much less effective when he practically sighs out the words. Besides, isn’t it her job as his CO to be the one to say stuff like that?

With the fire fully reignited burning deep into her core she finds she cares very little about propriety. It’s not like he hasn’t seen her at her worst already. A little shared vulnerability is good. "Rex it's either you now, or my own damn hand later. So, which is it gonna be?" He just blinks down at her with the ultimatum laid bare. It's the crudest thing she's ever said to him and doesn't regret it one bit.

"I'm sure you could find any number of willing participants." He mutters it so low she isn't sure he means to say it aloud but her sensitive montrals pick it up.

It stings. "Do you want me to?" Maybe at one-point clones in general held an appeal but as her own sense of self has matured so has her awareness of what it _is_ she wants. Who she wants.

His eyes snap back to hers and she's certain he hadn't meant her to hear that. "No." The intensity which he growls that one word might be startling if it didn't also shoot straight to her sopping groin. Because maybe he wants _her_ as bad as she wants _him._

Ahsoka leans back in so close their noses almost brush against one another. "Okay then." When he makes no move to turn away, she closes the distance between them once more. His mouth instantly relents softening into hers. She can still feel the turmoil in his mind threatening to crack. All she wants to do is reach inside and fling those doors wide open. Bare herself and have him bare himself too.

Rex inhales sharply through his nose before he drops his hold on her hands and hoists her off the ground. In a few long strides he has her pressed into the wall, his hand slamming the durasteel by her head. The action’s so swift for a brief moment she wonders if she made him do it.

Ahsoka's legs wrap around his waist as she loops her arms behind his neck eliminating any space between their bodies. She groans into his mouth as his tongue slides in to rake over her own. It's a sensation she's wholly unprepared for but can't imagine ever going without. He no longer tastes like rations but the remnants of caf and something just him. She loses herself in his mouth as every coherent thought goes fuzzy. Maybe it's the lack of air or the situation but she lets everything else slip away.

Using his hips to keep her firmly flush against the wall his left hand is free to roam. The rough texture of his calloused hands sliding up her left lek sends a shudder of pleasure through her like nothing her own hands could accomplish. There’s something perfectly unique about the feel of his skin gliding over hers. Using motions not unlike one's he probably strokes himself with, he sets to work on her lek. Gripping the fleshy appendage tight he works his hand up and down, twisting the flesh slightly, then twirling the tip between his fingers. 

His ministrations with her sensitive headtail spark her nerves sending signals from the tip of her horns down through her slick core and back. "Stars, Rex." Her words muffled by his own mouth as they devour each other. She can feel his lips quirk into a smile as he kisses her. His mouth moves to the side of her jaw, the vulnerable side of her throat, and down to the base of her neck.

He sucks the supple flesh above her collarbone and when his teeth graze the spot, for one mind numbing second, she thinks he's going to bite into her in the most primal way Togs mark each other. But the moment passes and instead he runs tongue up the thick nerve on the inside of her right lek drawing out another moan. 

Her fingernails scratch down the base of his neck and across his back leaving deep red marks of her own in their wake. She can smell the light tang of blood as she breaks skin sparking a primal urge to take. Despite being pressed fully against him she’s still too far away. Her body needs his heat.

Ahsoka grabs the hand that's twirling the tip of her lek to pull it off the twitching appendage and press the fullness of his palm over her rib cage just below the curve of her breast. His splayed hand nearly covers half of her sternum. "Touch me." It's a breathy command but one he obliges without question. Moving her hand back up to stroke his prickly shaved hair he now has the freedom to learn all her curves.

Rex slides his palm over her breast before cupping it firmly in his hand. He rubs his thumb over the covered, pert, nub. With all of her body being tended to in way it never has she swears there’s stars behind her half-lidded eyes.

Holding herself up more firmly with her hands on his shoulders Ahsoka grinds her pelvis down against the hard bulge barely contained by his blacks. If it’s as soaked as she is, she can’t tell. With his mouth still working over her lek his moan reverberates through her montrals spurring her on. Harder. Faster.

Ahsoka can feel some last bit of control snap within him like a tight cord in the Force. The sturdy walls in his mind crumble and she’s hit by a wave of pure, focused lust. All surging right at her. Through her. Around her. It’s as intoxicating as his musky smell and as thrilling as the fire his touch ignites on her skin. And she needs more.

Rex tugs down her chest wrap letting it settle above her hips. Her breath hitches as the cool air of training room brushes over the exposed skin in a state of vulnerability completely new to her. But the feel of his warmer, rougher hand toying with her hardened, white nipple leaves her body tingling. She drags her tongue up the side of his neck to nibble on the strange outer part of his ear wanting to taste him while he works. Rex bucks his hips into her, slamming her back into the wall clearly as lost in their passions as she is.

He moves from her lek and trails kisses down towards her chest. After a bit of jostling he hoists her up higher with his hands hooked under her ass. His mouth locks onto her left breast sucking and flicking the already strained bump with his tongue. Ahsoka whimpers cursing herself for not taking her leggings off back in her room.

Finally claiming her body in the way her instincts so long for, he leaves marks and nips along her skin. Ahsoka lets her head slump back against the wall while he works absently stroking through his hair. It’s strangely soft one way but tickles her skin brushed the other. Her breathing comes out in ragged pants filled in with his name.

Her slick core throbs begging for his attention. All of it. Sliding herself down and unwrapping her legs to touch her toes onto the carpeted floor she keeps her body in constant contact with his. Her hand slips down over the bumps of his spine, across his stomach, and on lower. Tucking her fingers under the hard bulge between his thighs she kneads his cock.

“Fuck Soka.” Rex moans. She remembers the way he whispered her name almost in plea before and grips him harder pumping him through his blacks desperate to draw more sounds from him. Rex bucks his hips into her hand burying his face in her neck. She soothes her other hand up and down his spine before sliding up his arm. Taking his hand in hers she guides him down to the apex between her own legs rubbing his palm across her core.

Ahsoka draws back to tug off her leggings which pool around knees before resuming their previous position. Keeping her hand around his throbbing cock she slides his bare hand across her folds and circles his fingers over her clit. Rex has always been a quick learner. Without her guidance he continues rubbing his forefinger over her leaking core seeming to gage his movements off her reactions. She bites down on her lower lip to stop herself from crying out tasting blood.

“Pants off Rex. Now.”

He locks his lips with hers pulling his hand away to shimmy out of his blacks. Ahsoka pulls back to take a moment to admire him. His cock twitches as if aching to reach her, the tip glistening proof of his eagerness. Ahsoka looks up to find him staring at her with the same hunger in his eyes she feels in hers. He bunches up her skirt raking his eyes over her own bare form. He travels up the white marks on her thighs like a map to where they end at her dripping sex.

“Stars you’re beautiful.”

“So are you Rexter.” It could be a flush from what they've already been doing but she swears a rosy tint crawls up his cheeks. Frankly, it's adorable.

He chuckles lightly as he draws back against her and runs his finger slowly over her slit. As his finger crests the end, she jerks her hips chasing his hand not wanting to lose the touch.

Rex laughs easing her hips back with his other hand. “Patience.” There’s something predatory in his amber eyes as he watches her writhe against his hold trying to reach his body again. He slides his fingers up her inner thigh through her slick. “It’s blue.” Ahsoka feels herself flush staring at her gloss gleaming on his fingers. “I like it. Five-oh-first blue.” Her eyes widen as he sucks the substance off his fingers, eager to taste him for herself.

But he has other ideas and slides his finger back down to her core before plunging one into her. He slowly moves it around until the tip drags over the plush spot that makes her gasp curling in around him. Ahsoka catches the knowing gleam in his eyes, and he repeats the same maneuver. After a few passes he adds another finger and continues to work her open. Not one to be outdone Ahsoka grips his cock and pumps in time to his own fingers.

The clench in her gut intensifies as her legs start to tremble and spasm. For a moment she fears she’s going to collapse when a sturdy hand grips her now bare ass holding her up. A long drawn out whine slips out of her as he ups his pace. “What do want?” Rex whispers into her montral.

“You.”

“You have me. But what do you want?” His voice is a low rolling sound that makes even her toes curl.

“I’m ready Rex.” Ahsoka swirls her thumb over the tip of his cock sending a shudder up his spine and she grins seeing him slowly fall apart under her grasp. “Now.” A hint of her commanding tone seeps in and he grins kissing the side of her neck between his words.

“Yes, sir.”

Taking himself from her hand he lines up before gently pressing the tip into her opening. Ahsoka gasps at the pressure but nods her head so he’ll keep going. Easing himself in until he’s fully pressed to the hilt, she finds herself feeling more full than she thought possible.

They pause for a moment, foreheads resting together. Breathing shallow and rapid. Her body slowly adjusts and relaxes around his impressive girth. It’s certainly not the narrower, corkscrew size she’s designed for, but she can’t image not feeling so stretched and full. Genetically perfect or not it’s enough for her.

Ahsoka starts to move first, slowly sliding herself along his length. He begins to move along with her, and their pace quickens. Chasing a goal she’s wanted for months but never knew how to claim until now. The sound of slapping skin and the heady scent of sex floods her nose. Even the Force starts to sing around them.

His personal ecstasy hammering through his collapsed shield is a drug in her mind that she wants to draw out until they’re both sucked dry and satiated in every way. Rex hisses as her nails dig into his back, his own hand settling beside her head to give him better leverage. He pounds himself into her with bruising force and Ahsoka can no longer stop the moans and cries for fear of biting straight through her lip.

She’s racing a tide that swells in the deepest pit of her stomach simultaneously begging to reach the crest and never wanting the torturous build-up to end. Rex’s mouth comes crashing into hers as he starts to tremble inside her. Her own climax threatening to spill out any moment as her walls spasm. He thrusts hard reaching the innermost ring inside her and the world spins as she squeezes her eyes shut, every muscle in her body convulsing as her walls clamp down around him. Rex continues to move inside her through her orgasm holding her up as her legs shake.

“Gods. Soka, I’m gonna.” He chokes out. She manages to hook her leg around his own despite her legging induced leg-lock to keep him from pulling out. Ahsoka’s heard the rumors the clones are sterile and either way she’s not letting him go. She needs to feel him fully come undone for her. “Soka. Kriff. I’m.” Her hand strokes up the back of his neck and spine as he burrows in the crook of her neck. There’s a rush of heat as he comes spilling out inside her. Her aftershocks intensify as he projects sheer undone bliss through the Force like a feedback loop rippling through her with every surge.

Rex begins to slow his movements as they both come down from the crescendo. Their intermingled fluids slide down her thighs and coat his cock filling the air with their combined scents proving they’ve become one in every way she can think of. She continues to stroke his head as he breaths into her shoulder. When they’re finally able to stand he slips out from inside her allowing her to put her weight fully on her own feet again. Albeit still a bit shaky.

He leans in and presses an almost chaste kiss to her lips as if they haven’t just completed the cardinal sin. Ahsoka hums into the kiss her body still rippling with her own desire followed by his. “Wow.” She sighs leaning her head against his. He nods his head keeping his eyes closed as his nostrils flare inhaling her.

Rex goes quiet as he pulls back. He grabs fresh towels from one of the bins that line the room and offers it to her before cleaning himself up. Ahsoka swells with an odd sense of pride watching him wipe her blue fluids off his body. She cleans herself up and lobs the towel into the bin before tugging her leggings back in place.

As she readjusts her top, she can already see the marks he left blooming, but the chest wrap strategically covers them, so she wonders if that was his intent to begin with. Fully dressed she watches him redress in his blacks.

Some of the mystery is gone seeing him in the skintight bodysuit, knowing intimately what lies beneath, but she enjoys the way the fabric hugs all his curves like a second skin. But catching the troubled look on his face another bubble seems to burst. She wraps her arms over her stomach trying to parse out his expression.

Ahsoka holds no regrets but this has been her idea since the beginning. She initiated it. In all her inner turmoil she didn’t fully think what if it still went poorly _after_ it happened. Her hands clench around her waist hating feeling this vulnerable and small after something she so wanted. Taking a small chance and testing out through the Force she touches his mind and is met by fear. It’s so stark she sucks in a sharp breath.

He might feel her touch his mind. Or the sound is enough to draw his attention back to hers. His honey-toned eyes that normally fill her with confidence when she’s unsure of herself are alight with a fear she’s never seen in him. Not even staring death in the face. It makes him look young like the innocent eleven-year-old he could be.

Reaching out like she would an injured animal that might lash out, she slowly approaches him. Her hand rests on his clenched forearm. Almost scared to know the answer she forces her voice to work. “What is it?”

He places his hand over hers but it’s somehow no longer reassuring. “We shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t have.” Rex sounds resigned and it closes her throat like the tight invisible grip of a Force wielder.

“You didn’t…” Ahsoka wills her voice not to sound so small. “Enjoy it?”

Those golden orbs finally meet hers. “I did, but I shouldn’t have. I took advantage of you Ahsoka.” Rex doesn’t often sound so distraught.

Her hand slides out of his and she crosses her arms feeling more slighted than anything. She snorts raising a white brow marking at him. “Well if anything I’d say it was other way around Rex. I came to you. Came on to you.” Honestly, it irks her that he doesn’t think this was her choice. Ahsoka thinks she might have more acceptance of her own sexuality then he does. Hers, to an extent, is allowed. The fact that he’s the first person she’s shared that acceptance with makes it sting more.

He opens his mouth and closes it multiple times as if trying to come up with a counter argument but losing to himself every time. The fear is replaced with confusion but Ahsoka keeps herself out of his mind. He deserves his privacy and she knows his shields were built up for a reason. It would be easier if he just talked to her. When he finally sighs and scrubs his hands over his face, she prepares herself for the other shoe to drop.

“It’s not that I didn’t enjoy it. I did, believe me. But this could get us in so much trouble. I don’t want that for you, and I can’t let that happen to me. The men count on me to be here for them.” There it is. Ahsoka is aware of the consequences he’d face. Court martial for sure. Reassignment if he’s lucky, reconditioning if he’s not. The abhorrent practice another harsh reality of the fact that the Jedi and the Republic own the clones and subject them to the whims of the Kaminoans.

Honestly, she’d probably get a slap on the wrist for this. Sex isn’t necessarily the Order’s problem. It’s attachment. Ahsoka is young. They’d say she is exploring herself. She’d be told to meditate and move on. But she is attached to Rex. In some way or another she has been since she met him on Christophsis. So, she can’t ignore the repercussions he would face.

“I understand.” She’s not losing Rex. But it feels like she is. Maybe it would’ve been better not to know and wonder than to know not be able to. “I’ll respect your wishes Rex.” Ahsoka is tired. She often feels tired after satisfying that itch, but a new emotional drain is layered on top.

She moves to walk past him towards the door, but he catches her arm. For a moment she thinks he might kiss her but instead he wraps her in a hug. Rex only initiates hugs when she’s hurting. Which she supposes she is now.

He tucks his chin in the dip of her montrals and Ahsoka finds she is too tired to try and tell him what that touch means. Instead she buries her face in his chest, wraps her arms around his middle, and tries to memorize his smell. His hand soothes up her back headtail. It’s nothing like the actions from before. More the soothing sweeps that he once used to help her sleep during a comet storm the first month she was aboard.

Ahsoka leaves the training room first. Neither of them says anything when they extricate themselves from one another. She just leaves. He’ll probably sleep in the barracks tonight. She knows he prefers it when he can. Lying on her own bunk she cocoons herself in her blanket and falls asleep haunted by the ghosts of his hands on her skin.


	3. Rules and Regulations Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fun with the boys, informative conversations, and Ahsoka is still a person so rash decisions are known to happen.

The constant stream of battles in the past few days since their indiscretion in the training room gave Ahsoka and Rex time to fall back into their routine as Commander and Captain. Their multi-faceted effort in the Siege of Ryloth providing lots of opportunities to find their professional footing. But being professional has never been the problem. She can feel the strain in their personal relationship within the drawn-out silences and awkward tension. Who knew coming together would drive them so very far apart.

After so much success, the devastating consequences of Ryloth hit that much harder. Once the planet was freed and the Resolute set course for Coruscant it all came flooding back in again. Her lost pilots. Lost friends. Slammer, Axe, Tucker, Driver. Almost all of Blue Squadron gone because of her hubris. How could she expect any of them to trust her when she failed them so badly?

He found her crying. Of course, it would be Rex who’d find her hiding out in a linen closet trying to choke down her sobs and torturing herself with all the things she could’ve done to prevent it. _“Orders. You follow orders. They keep you alive.”_ Day one Rex had told her that and she’d failed miserably on that account.

When he first walked into the closet and found her, she thought he might just turn around and leave. But he didn’t. He sat with her and let her cry. Then the newfound rift between them reared its ugly head. Neither initiated any physical contact and she’d tried to be okay with it. But by nature, she’s a physical species. Ahsoka missed the awkward but always comforting hug he would provide when the war took its inevitable toll.

He was still there for her though. Rex clearly knew she didn’t need another lecture on the chain of command, she’d messed up. But he also wouldn’t, couldn’t, let the loss of his brothers’ lives go lightly. To her surprise, he’d done something new. “ _Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum.”_ The Mando’a rolled off his tongue smooth as silk.

Rex explained it’s a statement of remembrance. He and his brothers say it then the names of those they’ve lost. As commanding officers, he said it’s their duty to remember those they lose in battle and learn from their mistakes so they don’t repeat them. This is not one she’s likely to forget.

Her pronunciation was horrible, but she was touched he’d shared something so sacred to the clones. Mando’a is something strictly theirs. Something no one can take from them. Even a reconditioned clone can relearn the language and get back some small part of themselves, whether they know it or not.

After she said the names of those lost at Ryloth they’d fallen into silence. It was not the usual companionable one they’d often found. But a heavy, loaded one full of things unsaid that would continue to go unsaid.

Ahsoka values her friendship with Rex far too much to let this rift grow. They need to find that middle ground again. So, Ahsoka has vowed to find that balance once more. Okay, so maybe they slipped and let something happen that rocked their relationship into uncharted territory but this has happened in many a holodrama and the pair always come out fine on the other side, for the most part. Isn’t it said somewhere that life imitates art? Ahsoka will do what needs to be done to get her best friend back.

Apparently, this mission is going to be accomplished, or at least started, by joining the boys in blue at their favorite late-night haunt. The infamous clone bar, 79s. Let it be said that yes, she had in fact tried to sneak into said bar before very early on in her career as Commander. And as it turns out they’ve always let in anyone with valid military ID.

Being back on Corrie means life in the Temple. Being a calm, collected Jedi. Being stuck inside after curfew. Temple guards are very strict about curfews and anyone short of a Knight better have a solid reason plus proof of their need to leave the Temple. She’s found her excuse in the half-truth that Senator Amidala requested her presence at the Senate building. In truth, she’d contacted the woman to talk and Amidala happily obliged even formally requesting her presence to boot.

Amidala’s office in the Senate building is a nice mix of practicality and luxury. The plush blue couch she’s sitting on is softer than any bunk she’s slept in, lined with decorative pillows and a fluffy white rug underfoot. Ahsoka longs to kick off her boots and curl her toes in the cozy, white hairs but Padmé doesn’t seem like that kind of casual.

Padmé settles down beside her and hands her a glass of bubblezap. The crystalline flutes tink as they cheers and Ahsoka takes a small sip. It dances across her tongue and warms her throat much nicer than the burn of Hardcase’s osik of choice, as Kix calls it. He once equated it to being worse than the cleaner they use in the med bay. How he came to that conclusion is a whole other question.

She stares into the effervescent drink watching the carbonated orbs float to the surface then burst. It feels a bit like her life of late. Rise to the top then rupture. Ahsoka doesn’t even realize she sighs until Padmé’s hand rests on her shoulder. Her soft brown eyes ask all the questions without needing to utter words. Picking lightly at the hem of her skirt Ahsoka tries to find a good starting place. “Can I ask you a personal question?” She’s a bit terrified of offending the woman with what she has to ask but it seems much easier to broach the subject from her end. Padmé respects discretion at least.

“Of course.”

Ahsoka steals herself with a deep breath and sets her drink on the glass coffee table. “I don’t mean to pry and I normally don’t listen to rumors, but.” With another short breath, she dives in before she can stop. “I heard you and master Skywalker once had a relationship or the beginnings of one at least, then you broke it off. But if that’s true how are you two still such good friends?”

The senator goes still for a moment. Her hand actually stops mid-rise on its way to bring the fizzy drink to her lips. Ahsoka chews on her bottom lip hoping she hasn’t just ruined her own relationship with the woman. Padmé is quickly becoming like a sister or maybe a mother to her. Familial dichotomies aren’t exactly her forte.

Padmé’s glass settles in her lap and Ahsoka finds she can’t discern the woman’s expression anymore. Say what you will about politicians, but they could rival some clones in stone-cold stoicism. “Where did you hear this?”

Ahsoka hangs her head like she’s an initiate again being scolded for talking out of turn. “I overheard some Knights at the Temple discussing it.” When her companions face twists up, visibly uncomfortable with the notion she barrels on. “I’m sorry I wouldn’t ask and normally I try not to give stock to gossip but if it’s true…” Ahsoka huffs feeling a little ashamed for dragging her into this. “I need some advice.” She cringes realizing no matter what she’s about spilled that she’s having similar problems of her own.

Perhaps this wasn’t her best idea but she’s desperate for help. Going to the Jedi masters is not an option and the person she usually goes to when she has problems _is_ the problem. Ahsoka spent a lot of time toying with going to her own master. Normally, he’s a great source of guidance but on this front, he’d probably ignore all her privacy and Ahsoka really doesn’t want to find Rex on the wrong end of his lightsaber. Self-control isn’t Anakin’s strong suit.

Padmé lets out a labored sigh, but her features soften enough. The woman doesn’t feel angry. Resigned. Tired. And maybe a little guilty. “It’s true. He was tasked with guarding me during a tumultuous time right before the war broke out. We went back to Naboo to hide out and well, we both succumbed to temptation despite our better judgments.” A very senatorial spin on we got hot and heavy.

Ahsoka finds she can relate to that idea herself. And she’s seen Naboo. It’s not hard to imagine it being a very romantic backdrop. Her glimpse of the planet before almost dying of a resurrected disease was one of beautiful blue lakes and rolling grass hills. “So, what happened? How are you still so close?” She doesn’t even try to hide her desperate tone.

Her companion takes a long sip of bubblezap before responding. Her Force signature flickering oddly. “I take it you’re asking for personal reasons?” Despite the lack of judgment in the tone, Ahsoka finds she can’t meet her eyes, so she nods fixating on her skirt hem again. “I won’t judge you Ahsoka. Nor will I tell anyone whatever you decide to share.”

The sentiment is so painfully honest Ahsoka throws herself into Padmé’s arms without thinking. She barely manages to steady the woman’s glass before it spills all over her ornate dress and robe. The woman still dresses a bit like a queen for a senator some days. She can’t imagine wearing so much fabric, much less move in it. Padmé’s soft hand soothing her back is the comfort she’s been lacking, and she lets all her apprehension go.

Even with the assurances, Ahsoka decides to give her the bare details. She owes Rex his privacy and he’s still in much more danger should their secret ever get out. Even after the fact. “A friend and I crossed that line.” She treads lightly. “It wasn’t until afterward we realized the consequences. My code is strict as you know. So, we agreed not to cross that line again. Now I don’t know how to get back to the way things were before.”Needing to do something with her fidgety hands Ahsoka grabs her glass and takes a long dredge of her own. The burn of the alcohol going down her throat is a nice distraction. Padmé clearly takes her time thinking over it all. She is a senator and it seems all things take great thought. Aside from jumping into danger that is, much to her master’s chagrin.

“Do you still want to, cross that line?” It’s not the response Ahsoka is hoping for. The truth isn’t helpful in this case.

She sighs and answers as honestly as she can. “Yes. But not as much as I want to keep our friendship intact.” Given the smile on Amidala’s lips, she somehow said the right thing.

“That’s all you can do then. It will simply take time but focus on being there for your friend, as a friend. The rest will get easier.”

Ahsoka ponders Padmé’s words as she leaves the senate building towards the barracks where she’s going to meet the others. It isn’t the answer she necessarily wanted. Time is a luxury she doesn’t always have and Ahsoka would prefer not to waste any more time in this awkward limbo. But there might be nothing more to it than trying. Be there as a friend. She can do that.

Standing in a huddle of blue and white plastoid it’s hard to miss her escort squad. It quickly became clear this wouldn’t be an intimate gathering with many of the 501st, 212th, and 91st suspected to be in attendance. The Ryloth gang as it were. All granted a very unheard-of leave at the same time given their efforts to free the Twi’lek homeworld from the Seppies. It’s certain to be a full house.

It’s not hard to pick out Fives among the small crowd. His slightly gruffer voice echoes over the others as he speaks and he’s the first to spot her approach. “Look who’s finally graced us with her presence.” For being one of the younger troopers he’s quickly become one of the boldest. The shit-eating grin plastered on his face is uniquely Fives. It may just be the effect of his somewhat scraggly scruff of a beard. Nowhere near as impressive as Master Kenobi’s groomed locks but it’s slowly filling out. For now, he looks a bit like the human initiates who don’t yet understand facial grooming.

Ahsoka rolls her eyes as she comes to join the group. “Had to walk over from the Senate Building. So sorry to keep you all waiting.”

Zeer nudges Hardcase chuckling. “General Skywalker make you guard the Senator again, eh Commander?”

She finds herself chuckling as well. Because honestly, even the men can see how he drools over her. Though thinking about it now, maybe it isn’t _so_ funny. “Something like that. But also, I needed an excuse to be out of the Temple. It’s not like going to a bar is a Jedi approved outing.”

“Oooh, Commander, breaking the rules.” Fives wiggles his eyebrows teasingly at her.

“It’s been known to happen.” Her eyes absently flit to Rex standing back behind the group. He’s leaning against the wall of a warehouse, arms crossed over his chest, one foot crossed over the other. Damn he pulls off casual nonchalance too well.

Jesse slaps Kix on the back with a large crack, pulling her attention back to the group. “Come on let’s get going. Don’t wanna miss out on all the fun.”

“Please, don’t let me hold up any more of your fun, Jesse.” Ahsoka feigns hurt with a sweeping gesture and the trooper actually blushes slightly.

He quickly waves her off. “You’d never, Commander. It’s always a pleasure to entertain the fun CO.” As soon as he finishes his sentence, Jesse stiffens slightly and turns his attention to where Rex is standing. In fact, all eyes shift towards him. “Er, I mean the fun Jedi CO.” He cringes because that’s not necessarily better. But at least Anakin isn’t here to hear it.

Ahsoka covers to her mouth trying to hide her laughter as Rex pushes himself off the wall and gestures on down the road. “I could be a lot less fun, Jesse.” The trooper quickly and erratically shakes his head no, his face flush red. Jesse rubs at the base of his neck looking pleadingly at Kix who rolls his eyes and grabs Jesse by the shoulders shoving him down the path. Ahsoka hears the medic mutter something about just shutting up.

Their band of seven clones and one Togruta make quite a sight as they set out on foot towards the lower level that houses the bar. Ahsoka falls into step beside Echo and to her surprise, Rex flanks her on the other side.

He nods his head with a small if only a little tight smile on his face. “Evening, Commander.” It takes everything in her not to wince. Rex has yet to call her anything but her title since, even off duty. Not even one of his nicknames has come up.

“Excited Rex?” Ahsoka settles for cheery optimism hoping to draw a little bit of conversation out of him. He just hums and nods again. “Echo?”

The young trooper almost jerks to attention as if he didn’t expect to be drawn into the conversation. “79’s is always fun, sir.” Echo rubs his neck and the tips of his ears tinge pink. “But today’ll certainly be interesting.” She walks the rest of the way chatting with Echo and stealing furtive glances at Rex. As they’re nearing the bar Hardcase circles around to sling his arm around her shoulders grinning like bantha.

“Ready for some real fun, Commander?”

The bar is already crowded with clones spilling out the entrance in a sea of white, marred by various colors of battalion paint. Inside is more chaotic than a battlefield with clones and civies milling about dancing and drinking. It takes a moment for the thrumming base of the music to stop rattling her head. She’s fairly certain she’s going to have a headache tomorrow whether she drinks or not.

Her one glass of bubblezap with Padmé has all but worn off and she eyes the bar as the group finds an almost empty booth. As per the plan, apparently, Attie and Del have sequestered a table. They’ve positioned themselves so one is on each open end because if not, “those di’kuts from the 91st were gonna squeeze them out.” So says Attie, who tears his eyes off a pink Twi’lek carrying a drink tray long enough to relay the intel.

As Ahsoka scans the crowd she realizes a lot of the patrons seem to be Twi’leks tonight. Word has clearly spread that the brigade who freed Ryloth is in attendance. The way they’re hanging off the clones, they’re clearly eager to show their appreciation. The men equally as eager to accept it. But it’s nice to see the boys getting some well-deserved celebration.

Their group doesn’t quite fit into the one table but Hardcase and Zeer commandeer a couple of chairs while Rex wonders off towards the bar. Ahsoka is effectively trapped at the table sandwiched between Fives and Echo in the middle of the booth. Her eyes follow Rex as he sits down on a stool beside a clone in yellow-painted armor.

She quickly recognizes the ramrod straight posture and regulation everything of Commander ‘Codes’ Cody. Yes, she loved learning his name did not originate from the Mando’a word _Kote_ meaning glory but rather his stringent rule-abiding ways. Sitting beside the Marshal Commander is one she now recognizes as Ponds. The command clones quickly greet each other and dive into conversation though it’s far too loud for her to hear what about.

It’s not that he has to spend time with them. But it certainly works better to rebuild their friendship if he’s physically here. Ahsoka focuses on the table again as Zeer comes back clutching two very full glasses of amber liquid and six more bottles of what looks like beer tucked under his arms. With all the dexterity required of an engineer, he manages to set the glasses down without spilling a drop before passing around the bottles.

One glass of amber brew is slid in front of her. A quick sip and she realizes it’s spiced-muja fruit cider. Ahsoka hums in contentment as the slightly spicy warm cider slides down her throat. It’s much nicer than the slightly bitter tang of the bubblezap. “Thanks.” She grins at Zeer as he takes a sip of his own glass.

He draws his glass away from his mouth and raises it in the air. Unable to fully clink their glasses everyone follows suit and they raise a toast “to another successful campaign” and “to living to fight another day.”

A round of cheers follows and they all take a sip. Ahsoka watches Fives out of the corner of her eye as he chugs his beer in four gulps then sets the empty bottle down only to let out a boisterous belch. She crinkles her nose and shakes her head but can’t help and laugh as Del glowers at him.

Kix screws up his face as well waving a hand in front of his nose. “Gross Fives.”

“Eh that’s nothing.” Hardcase grins his eye alight with mischief. It might just be his natural look. He takes a deep breath clearly in preparation but another pointed look from Del stops him in his tracks. Instead of competing with Fives, as she’s sure he would, he just exhales slowly out of pursed lips. “What?”

Ahsoka catches the flick of Del’s eyes towards her and she realizes the veteran clone is trying to maintain some sense of decorum for her sake. Apparently, he’s forgetting she’s still a padawan and was once a youngling herself. I.e, she can play as well as the rest of them. Taking a large gulp of her own drink she lets out a belch of her own. Not quite as impressive as Fives but it does the trick.

Eight near-identical faces turn to her in shock. She can feel her face flush as she grins. Fives bursts out laughing first, quickly followed by the others and he slings an arm over her shoulder. “Commander, you are indeed the fun CO.”

Her laughter mixes in with their more raucous sounds as an air of ease settles over the table. As the moment ends their attention is diverted to Attie as he suddenly splutters in his beer. His face instantly goes red and Ahsoka follows his line of sight as a pink Twi’lek carrying a full drink tray sidles towards their table.

Zeer leans over in his seat to smack Attie on the arm. “Oh yeah. I ordered a round of shots.” His grin indicating it’s more for this exact moment than the drinks themselves. His brother swats his hand and glowers at him grumbling under his breath before schooling his face as she approaches.

Dressed in what looks to be the standard uniform for the bar. A tight black t-shirt with the bar’s logo and a pair of form-fitting black leggings, her clothes look dull compared to the bright attire of the patrons. But her vibrant skin tone and matching eyes are captivating and Attie can’t tear his eyes away. Ahsoka watches the interaction with interest. It’s not every day she gets to see her men in such an open environment.

The waitress sets the round of shots in the middle of the table. Ahsoka notes there are only seven shots and eight of them. Likely not one for her but she is still working on her drink. So she’ll let it go, for now. Righting herself and tucking the now empty tray under her arm the waitress takes in the group. “Need anything else?” All eyes turn to Attie content to let the situation play out.

With surprising ease, he leans back in the booth, one arm splayed over the top. “Nothing else short of your captivating presence.” He plasters an almost comically wide grin on his face as he looks up at her. The waitress rolls her eyes but is clearly fighting a smile of her own. Ahsoka gets the feeling their interactions are more frequent than not when he shows up.

She scans the group seeming to glance at their various armor. “You boys helped with the liberation on Ryloth didn’t you?”

Her eyes pause on Del, just shy of Attie, forcing the tight-lipped clone to respond. “Yes ma’am.” Del claps Attie on the shoulder jolting the trooper forward in his seat. “Most of us anyway.” The corners of his mouth twist into a subtle smirk Ahsoka’s never seen on the normally hardened vet.

Bending forward so she’s eye level with Attie the waitress’s expression shifts to something more teasing and almost flirtatious. “Well then you all deserve my thanks.” Her eyes flit around the table before she leans in closer to Attie. For a moment Ahsoka thinks she might kiss his cheek, given the angle, but instead she straightens up and waves her fingers in goodbye tossing a casual, “I best be getting back to work. Enjoy your night” over her shoulder.

Attie slumps forward resting his forehead on the table as he exhales a deep sigh. Del pats his back but they’re all biting down their own laughter. “He’s got no chance.” Fives's breath his hot as he whispers it leaning in towards her conspiratorially.

Echo leans in on the other side and shrugs. “I don’t know. He’s making progress.” If that’s progress, Ahsoka isn’t sure what their other interactions must look like.

“And you could do better?” She tilts her head to get a better look at Fives.

He flashes her a cocky grin leaning back into the seat. “Course I could.” Echo snorts and the grin quickly turns into a glower.

Sharing a quick look with Echo and a commiserating pat on Fives's hand she gives him a sly smile of her own. “I think we’ll both believe it when we see it.”

With all the maturity of an eight-year-old, Fives sticks his tongue out at them before sulking back against the seat. “You’re on.” He mutters.

Attie bounces his head once on the table before righting himself and proclaiming it’s time for shots. She takes a sip of her own drink as the clones down their glasses of dark brown liquid. From the various faces and a not so subtle cough from Jesse she assumes it might equate to downing the contents of a fuel-cell. But it’s probably cheap.

Hardcase lets out a low whistle and Ahsoka follows his line of sight back to the bar. While it could be the alcohol settling in, the sight she finds twists her stomach in a knot. Cody and Ponds seem to have wandered off into the crowd leaving Rex seated at the bar. And not alone.

A white Twi’lek woman in a silver dress that does little to hide her frustratingly attractive form is seated beside him. Facing him. With her hand resting on his armored forearm. Ahsoka pulls her eyes away to take a long sip finishing off the last dregs of her cider.

Hardcase turns back around with his eyebrows raised to where his hairline would be if he had any. Del leans back in the booth waving a hand as if it’s nothing. She hopes it’s nothing. But that thought instantly makes her feel guilty. Just because they can’t doesn’t mean he can’t. The rules for civies are, well she finds she’s less clear but they’re probably less complicated. “Eh, that’s nothing.” Ahsoka wishes she didn’t perk up so much to Del’s words.

Attie nods his head but Hardcase seems less sure. “What do you mean nothing. I’ve never seen _the Captain_ with a civie.” Both her stomach and her heart flutter in two very different ways at the turn in conversation. In her gut, she feels guilty discussing his private matters behind his back given their recent history. But she’s also damn curious.

Ahsoka realizes her original assumption that Rex might not have experience with women was made more on hope than real thought. She actually has no idea. But the thought that their night in the training room could just be one in a long chain of nights is unsettling. So, she decides to allow the conversation to continue. Not that she could exactly stop it anyway.

Zeer weighs in on the conversation thumping Hardcase on the back. “He’ll chat ‘em up, mostly to be polite, I think. But the Cap’n isn’t one to…” he pauses eyeing her for a moment. “Break _those_ regs.” He gives Hardcase a pointed stare and Ahsoka bites her cheek to keep from laughing. She’s intimately aware of what _breaking those regs_ can mean. “Says he doesn’t need distractions. But really it’s just not his style ya know.”

Hardcase’s face contorts in an odd, deep contemplative way. Ahsoka wonders if he could blow a fuse thinking so hard. “Uh, not really.” He rubs the back of his neck glancing around at his brothers. Fives and Echo don’t seem to know what he means either, sharing a look and shrugging. The movement jostles her and she realizes Fives’ arm is still slung around her.

Attie jumps in cutting whatever Zeer is about to say off. “He means the Cap cares. He’s not the one-and-done type.” Ahsoka nearly flinches. Is that not what they did? Though he is right. Rex does care, but he’d also probably give anyone who says so KP just to keep up his stony Captain persona.

Jesse snorts making his first utterance into the conversation but Attie gives him a pointed stare before he continues. “Okay, he’s a hardass. But he cares. A hardass with feelings.” Zeer coughs on his last sip of his own cider drawing Attie up short. “What?”

“Don’t let him hear you say that.”

Attie folds his arms rolling his eyes. “It’s true.”

“Yeah, and you’ll be scrubbing fighter engines with a toothbrush for a month.” The pair quickly devolve into bickering about disciplinary action of all things and Ahsoka’s eyes drift back to the scene at the bar. Neither has moved closer, nor farther away. People can change all the time and she wonders if he’s looking for a distraction now. As his friend, she should be at least supportive of his decision making.

“So, Rex has never…” Hardcase stops talking but makes a telling nod with his head as he brings the conversation back in “broken those regs?” Ahsoka bites her lip just as curious as him about the answer.

Zeer settles back in his seat with one last annoyed glare at Attie. “Far as I know no. But I could easily be wrong.”

“What are the regulations for fraternizing with a civilian?” Ahsoka isn’t even aware she’s speaking until all eight pairs of eyes snap back to her. It takes her a moment to process the mix of emotions rolling off the group. Mostly apprehension and concern.

Right, she’s a CO so she could and would probably be expected to dole out punishments for such things. “I’m just curious. I don’t know the intricacies of all of them yet, but I promise I’d never turn you guys in for anything.” She glances around the table hoping they believe her honesty. “I just know they’re harsh.” Her voice sounds more bitter than she means.

Fives shifts awkwardly but he doesn’t withdraw his arm. “Well. They’re similar to the rules against fraternization within the GAR ranks.” He rubs his free hand over the sparse goatee. “Actually, they're all kinda the same. Not allowed. But, uh, with civies it’s just easier to get away with, I guess. Not usually a CO around to get you in trouble unless you’re dumb enough to try and bring ‘em back to base.”

As he usually does when he needs help, Fives glances over at Echo. He is the expert of rules and regulations of the GAR. “The wording is a bit different. Within the GAR the concern is clearly how it would affect the chain of command. Can’t have troopers question their CO’s. For civies it’s different. But essentially they don’t want our loyalties divided.” Echo explains.

Ahsoka’s confusion must be present on her face. But it’s Fives who responds again. “We’re property of the Republic, so we gotta be loyal to the Republic. If a clone went off and fell in love, they might wanna ignore orders, desert. Can’t have their investments walking out on them.”

“Right.” She frowns looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

Fives nudges her. “Isn’t it kinda like your rule, no attachments because they distract the Jedi or something?”

It’s similar she’ll agree. But the Jedi one might have a bit more of a foundation. The clones are simply not allowed to be people is how she sees it. “Yeah, I guess.”

The mood significantly shifts around the table and Ahsoka wishes she hadn’t asked at all. Jesse slaps the table loudly. “How about another round? Commander, you in?” He flashes her a bright grin clearly trying to lighten the mood. She manages a smile and a nod but can’t fight the guilt knotting her stomach as she steals one more glance at Rex. Their situation is what it is, and he deserves the freedom to choose. To be a person. So as his friend she can’t get in the way. As hard as it is to watch.

As Jesse slips out of the booth to gather the aforementioned drinks light conversation resumes among the men. Ahsoka can’t help but steal glances towards the bar. The Twi’lek woman casually sips a violet drink from a long-stemmed glass without breaking eye contact with him. She has a refined, more mature, and probably more captivating beauty about her. Watching their subtle interactions, she feels almost foolish for how she jumped him in the training room.

Jesse steps up to the bar and then everything else seems to happen all at once. Ahsoka notices Rex’s gaze shift from the woman to Jesse and then to the table. Their eyes lock for half a second before Ahsoka tears them away. When she risks glancing back up, Rex is pulling his arm from her grasp and standing up and Ahsoka lets out a breath she isn’t aware she was holding in. But the Twi’lek gets up too and latches onto his arm, leaning in closer whispering something Ahsoka desperately wishes she could hear. Something in her snaps, for just a moment. A possessive urge she’s never felt until this moment.

Her eyes lock onto the violet drink precariously sloshing in the glass. It’s all too easy. With a subtle flick of her hand, the glass tilts and sends its contents sloshing across her chest, and the woman shrieks. Her white head tails deepen into a light pink tone visible even to Ahsoka under the bar lights and she dashes towards the refreshers.

_Crap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The conversation with Padme makes this a bit AU but Ahsoka still doesn't know they're actually together. It is an apparent fact that Yoda and Obi-Wan asked Padme to break things off with Anakin and perhaps that information got around. They were never subtle when together. Also, the pink Twi'lek is based on another character created by ArcticMatter_77 in War Bonds, don't wanna steal the character, not my OC.


	4. Rules and Regulations Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo POV switch. Cause what really goes on under that blond buzz?

When they entered the bar and it became immediately clear the whole group wasn’t going to fit at one table. Rex figured he should bow out for a moment. Give the boys a bit of time to themselves. He's close with his men. There's little he doesn't know about them, a fact he prides himself on. But even they need a moment away from the prying eyes of their Captain.

That, and he thinks he makes Ahsoka sad. Or at least that she has to be overly cheery around him. Either way, he’s feeling a bit like a buzz kill and doesn’t want to ruin everyone’s night. Rex had seriously considered skipping out at the last minute, but the thought of not coming was somehow worse.

When he’d spotted Cody and Ponds at the bar it’d been lucky. Ryloth gave no time for catching up and their chats have been fewer and farther between with the war raging on. Rex was in the mood for a little gossip. The clone rumor mill is as prolific as people claim, and command clones know all and see all. What di’kutla osik the rank and file troopers get into. And the unique brand of di’kulta the Jedi are known for. His most notably.

Unsurprisingly it all revolved around the events on Ryloth. Cody would not stop glowing about his General who mind tricked eight colossal nuna with fanged beaks, as he put it, saving the boys without breaking a sweat.

Cody was less proud of the fact that he has to put in armor requisition orders because Waxer and Boil conveniently lost bits of their armor during the cleanup. Apparently, arm plating lacks the mobility to lift rubble. No, they did not notice the small Twi’lek girl carrying yellow-painted plates. She happened to be the same girl they found well wow, that little ankle bitter she is a handful. Although Rex is certain Cody is prouder than he’d let on, he just hates requisition forms.

The fun ends as Cody goes off to join his men in a round of sabacc at a far table and Ponds to find his. Rex has every mind to join his group as well. Maybe he can find another chair or watch the boys squirm as he stares them down to make room. There is some fun to be had as Captain.

He turns in his stool to find the group in an uproar. Ahsoka laughing and smiling. The kind of smile that makes her cerulean eyes glimmer brighter than the oceans of Kamino on a rare sunny day. Rex honestly thinks he could just watch her be that happy for the rest of his life. Though he is trying to ignore Fives’s arm slung around her shoulder. He has half a mind to march over there and reprimand Fives for inappropriate behavior. But not only would that make a scene, he has little ground to stand on there.

With a sigh full of too much self-pity, he turns back to down the last of his ebla beer. A white hand slides up his forearm to his shoulder as a low voice tickles his ear. “Now what’s a handsome man like you doing all alone over here?” Rex snorts. Jedi say they know the differences, but a civilian sure doesn't. He still wears the same face as eighty percent of the other patrons in the bar. The pick-up line holds less weight when the man to his left looks just as handsome.

Rex’s eyes flit back to the table. “What makes you think I’m alone?”

The woman, a white Twi’lek with stark green eyes, follows his line of sight back to the others. Her features pinch into something resembling pity or sorrow. “I know that look. Who’s the girl?” She slides into the seat beside him trailing her hand back down his shoulder to rest on his arm. The woman waves at the bartender who seems to know her order without question. A regular.

He can’t lie and say no one. For one it’s simply not true and he doesn’t want to say that. Also, he can’t lie to save his life. Most clones can’t. The Kaminoans never abided it and they messed with their genetics enough all their tells are too physically noticeable. Most likely so they could never keep things from their superiors. But every clone has their tricks, otherwise sabacc would’ve lost appeal a long time ago. He gets by with his perfected stone-cold silence and stares. This woman, however, doesn’t seem to buy it.

She accepts an unnaturally violet-colored drink in a cone-shaped glass and takes a long sip keeping her eyes trained on him. “Whoever she is. It’s her loss.”

Rex picks at the label on his empty bottle. “How do you know I didn’t do something?”

The Twi’lek laughs before she takes another sip. It’s a huskier sound as if she’s frequented one too many spice dens. “Then you wouldn’t be looking at her like a kicked tooka kitten.” He snorts hoping that’s not how he looks. But he is feeling a bit forlorn. He just thought he hid it better.

“And you’re an expert, are you?”

She leans in closer, but her eyes are back on the table. On Ahsoka. “I have my experiences in that department. But no. Simply a person who could make a very good distraction.” Her finger slides under his chin tilting his head to look her straight in the eyes. They’re bright green. Like the fresh grasses on Naboo. But green’s never been his color.

Rex pulls his chin from her grasp about done with his civilian interaction for the night. They all want the same thing. Whether it’s the novelty of saying they’ve been with a clone or they’ve found their type and having millions of men with the same face to fill that need is simpler, he’s not sure. But neither make him feel very great about himself. “Don’t need any more distractions, thanks.”

She leans back giving him his personal space but otherwise seems unphased by the rejection. Her hand stays in place on his forearm as she turns back to her drink. “One is enough hmm. Alright…” The woman gives him a pointed look. “Gotta name?”

“Er, Rex. Ma’am.”

After another bought of throaty chuckles she continues. “Lida, not ma’am. That’ll be my mother, may she rest in peace.” Lida raises her glass in the air before taking a small sip. “Alright Rex, what did you do to drive the girl into another man’s arms?”

He really doesn’t like to think of Ahsoka tucked under Fives’s arm like _that._ Fives wouldn’t anyway. Although why wouldn’t he want to? It’s Ahsoka, he should be so lucky. But that thought winds him back around to his original one. It’s a never-ending circle liable to give him a headache. “I made a mistake.” _Did I though?_ “Or I might’ve? It’s complicated.” But it’s also not. There are rules. Rules that need to be followed or there are consequences.

Lida arches a dark, thin brow at him clearly not buying it either. “Well, what’s so special about her that’s got you all hung up? I don’t see that look often, must be something.” _What does that mean?_ Why she's so interested in his personal problems he can’t say but he’s fairly certain the conversation is going to circle back around to her propositioning him again.

 _Everything_. He can’t think of one part of her that isn’t amazing. A fourth bottle of ebla beer is slid in front of him and he regards it like someone shoved a live detonator in his hand. _Did I order that?_ Before he can consciously decide if it’s a bad decision or not, he takes a long swig. The normally bitter aftertaste is all but lost on him as he’s become desensitized to the flavor.

It’s not until Lida stops chuckling that he realizes he said “everything” out loud. Her fingers lightly graze circles over his forearm but with the plastoid pieces in place he can’t feel any of it.

Maybe it’s the Force, he’s not really sure how it works, but Ahsoka always seems to find a way to make him feel her touch. She can find the chinks in his armor. Her cooler hand on his. How she squeezes tight enough in an embrace he can feel her strength. The way her hands slip between the cracks separating his shoulder pauldrons and cuirass to give a reassuring touch. Her hips thrusting against his hard enough to reach where no hand can get in their plastoid prison. _Uh oh._

Rex is getting into dangerous territory on that last thought. He clears his throat and takes another dredge from the bottle while his companion seems to give him a once over. “How people can say you’re all mindless, thoughtless, organic droids.” It’s odd to hear words like that from a civilian. Most of the time they do shout that at them while protesting the war. “Well, it sounds to me like you’re your own worst enemy.” She twirls her drink in her hands and holds his eyes while taking a sip. It’s probably a captivating move to most with how her emerald eyes sparkle. “I’m certain we could make a few good mistakes of our own though.” 

“Made enough of those as well.” Though he still can’t decide which part of his one night with Ahsoka is the mistake. Letting it happen or saying it can’t happen again. His reasoning is solid enough when he thinks about it, for the men.

For the men. His mantra of, well ever. Lead for them. Fight for them. Be there for them as long as he can. Then die for them. It’s his purpose. Has been since the day he stepped into the role. It’s true when they say this is the only life they’ve ever known. Clones don’t take for themselves. So, he’ll continue to give what he can for his men.

Lida sighs as though she’s actually lost something. He’s certain her charms will work on any number of other clones in attendance. “Oh, you’ll make plenty more. Of that I’m sure.” There’s odd wisdom in her tone that reflects in the glassy look in her eyes.

Rex spies Jesse slide up to the bar behind Lida. He shoots Rex a wide grin and a thumbs up before turning back to the bartender and Rex resists the urge to go slap him upside the head. Instead, he steals another glance at the table only to instantly locks eyes with Ahsoka. But she only holds it for a moment before turning away.

He forgot his current positioning, with Lida’s hand on his arm. “Perhaps another time.” Rex tugs his arm out from her thin grasp not wanting to offend the woman who’s been surprisingly patient in listening to his woes.

As he stands up and finishes off the last of his drink, she grasps his arm holding him in place. Leaning in closer to his ear her breath even reeks of the remnants of spice. “Make her regret crawling into another man’s arms.”

Rex stares at her in a bit of shock. But the moment is broken when her glass tilts forward dumping its contents all down her front. Lida gasps a high shrill tone. “Blast it all.” She sets the now empty glass on the bar with enough impetus he’s surprised it doesn’t shatter and spins on her heels muttering low about stains and her “favorite gods damn only nice dress.”

He catches the subtle movement of Ahsoka lowering her hand. Rex’s been around the Jedi long enough to recognize the odd sensations of the Force. There was something not quite natural about how her glass tipped and he finds himself smiling though trying very hard not to. He should probably be mad, but then again, he had the urge to go over and give Fives what for. For much less no doubt.

Instead he clasps Jesse on the back startling the trooper and helps him carry eight shots of brown foul-smelling liquor to the table. He’s greeted by a round of drunken “aye, it’s the captain” and various similar utterances as the shots are spread around. Rex frowns taking in the empty glass in front of Ahsoka and the shot that clearly wasn’t meant for him.

He has no qualms about inviting the General’s padawan to the bar but if it ever got out that they got her drunk. The whole lot of them would be scrubbing the Resolute with toothbrushes. “Cheers.” He scoops up the eighth shot and downs it without a second thought garnering a withering stare from the Togruta.

Ahsoka goes for Fives's shot but his reflexes are that of a clone trooper and he downs it before she can grab it. “Get your own.” Fives rasps glowering back at her.

She sticks her tongue out at him then gives Rex a pointed stare. “Tell that to him.”

Rex folds his arms over his chest. “Can’t have the General finding out we not only brought you here but got you drunk on top of it.”

She just rolls her eyes matching his posture. “What Anakin doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“And what Skywalker inevitably finds out will hurt us.” They hold each other’s gaze, neither relenting until Ahsoka finally huffs and rolls her eyes.

“Take mine Commander.” Attie shoves his shot into Rex’s hand and takes off towards the bar. Whatever’s captured his attention Rex is grateful for and downs the second shot. His stomach rolls at the acrid flavor but the pout on Ahsoka’s face makes it worth it. The way her lower lip juts out almost begging to be nipped. _Where’d Attie go?_ His mind is desperate for a distraction as he scans the crowd to pull his attention off her mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spies Echo slip his untouched shot to Ahsoka. But she wouldn’t be Skywalker’s padawan if she didn’t wait for him to turn back and look at her before downing it. Stubborn till the end. Until she gags. Rex fights his smirk feeling a bit vindicated.

Echo’s head thumps the table muffling his voice. “Commander you were supposed to take it without him noticing.” Rex catches the pleading look Echo gives him, silently begging to avoid punishment. Fives pulls his arm away to give her room to breathe and Rex decides he’s definitely okay with it.

When Ahsoka starts snickering he does get worried. Ahsoka is young and beautiful. Every male he doesn't know starts to ping as a possible threat trying to take advantage of her lowered inhibitions. She just points to the bar where, much to their collective surprise, Attie and the waitress he’s been chatting up for months are caught in a tight lip-lock over the bar. “Looks like the bar just went up Fives. Still think you can do better?” Ahsoka nudges him in the ribs sharing a devious look with Echo. Alright, she may not be wasted but he can't stop his brain from clocking the trajectory of each passerby.

Shoving his way out of the booth Fives mutters “watch me.”

“Oh, we will.” Her voice singsongs after him as the trooper disappears into the crowd.

“I’ll bet my next rotation on guard duty he can do it.” Hardcase scans the group looking for takers. There are few pleasures in being a clone but making bets at the expense of a brother is definitely one of them.

Zeer scoffs. “He’s got no chance. One look at that scruff on his chin and they’ll go running.” Rex isn’t so sure. If anything, Fives is bold enough with personality to match. He has half a mind to send him to Lida. Purely to see Hardcase finally win a bet of course.

It’s not long before the group slowly peters out. Echo and Hardcase wonder off last to try and see what’s become of Fives leaving Rex and Ahsoka alone at the table. He’s had a fair share of drinks tonight. That with the stuffy atmosphere his head is starting swim. “How about I walk you back to the Temple?”

Ahsoka scoffs folding her arms over her chest. “I think I can manage on my own. I don’t need a babysitter.”

When he starts chuckling, she looks at him like he’s grown a second head but the snippy response might be the most normal interaction they’ve had in days. “Well I could use some air so how about a little company?” Thankfully her expression softens. He’s tried distancing himself and that tactic doesn’t seem to be doing either of them much good. And as selfish as it might be, he’s not ready to lose her company just yet.

The cool air helps sharpen the mugginess of his mind as they leave the bar. But Rex still catches himself staring at his companion multiple times as they walk in silence towards the Temple. He needs to make conversation. Distract himself. Something light. “Doesn’t spilling drinks count as inappropriate use of the Force?” It slips out before he can think of anything better to say.

Ahsoka’s spine goes rigid. She hesitates for a moment before responding, probably deciding there’s no point in lying. He knows what he saw. “You, uh, caught that huh?” He nods his head afraid if he opens his mouth something else stupid will flood out. Her words continue to tumble out anyway. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that. It was wrong, and inappropriate, and not at all what a friend would do.” When Ahsoka looks as forlorn as he felt earlier he longs to take it back. “I hope I didn’t ruin your night.”

Rex thinks back to his own reaction to her sitting with Fives. His stomach rolls thinking how much worse he must’ve looked from her point of view. “You didn’t ruin anything.” Hells, he’s been trying so hard not to ruin her night.

“Okay.” Her shoulders hunch forward, and he wishes he could reassure her better. But he can’t think of a way to do it without crossing some boundary now. “Can I ask what you were talking about?”

“You, mostly.” Ahsoka visibly starts. It takes him a moment to realize how strange that sounds and he scrubs his face wishing the alcohol would leave his system faster. His brain certainly isn’t working at full capacity right now. “Apparently, I was staring at you like a kicked tooka kitten, her exact words.” Ahsoka just hums as her face goes blank. But he knows her well enough to understand the wrinkles along her forehead.

Rex longs to know what’s going in her brain. A brief glimpse of her thoughts. Why him? Why then? Has she always shared his feelings towards her? Does she at all? He wonders if the ache that grips his chest thinking about her is something she feels too. It would be so easy to take back his words and take what he wants. Would she want him to?

But there are rules for a reason. He can’t tell his men to follow orders then turn around and break them himself. It’s not what a good soldier does. He steadfastly believes that orders are there to keep people alive. If he starts to question them his whole existence starts to crumble. Clones simply don’t get the luxury to have like that. Maybe Jedi don’t either.

“Rex, do I uh…” her voice pulls him from the depths of his mind. “Do I need to get checked?” He furrows his brows not sure where the conversation took a turn to. “Do I need to get tested, medically?” It takes his alcohol-addled mind a moment to catch up and realize what she’s asking.

A wave of anxious energy floods through him and he rubs at the base of his neck. “No, commander. I’ve…”

Ahsoka pulls up short. “I don’t think this conversation warrants formality Rex.” Her words punctuated with a pointed glare.

She’s probably right but he sighs anyway because it is just habit most of the time. Ingrained conditioning to call her that. It’s also a show of respect which she never seems to understand. “No, Ahsoka, I’ve never been with anyone else.” Rex feels truly small for the first time since being cadet on Kamino. Even then he’s never felt so vulnerable, not like this.

“Oh.” Part of him hopes the relief he thinks he hears is really there. “Well I couldn’t tell. Not that I’ve ever been with anyone either. But it was, you know, nice.” Her blue chevrons noticeably deepen into a darker, navy blue and he can feel the heat in his cheeks as well. This is one conversation he has no training for.

“I had a good partner is all.” Rex rubs the base of his neck again certain his face is as flushed as Coric’s when he tries to lie.

“We’ve always made a good team huh?” He catches the playful glitter in her eyes and smirk, and the tension dissipates from his body. Rex relaxes enough to even chuckle lightly. Until her expression shifts into something less certain. “If you hadn’t before, why then?”

That’s an easy question to answer. “Ahsoka if it had been anyone else, I’d have stopped it long before it got that far.” Her mouth forms an ‘o’ before she scrunches up her white facial markings.

“So, if say, Master Secura had jumped you on the gunship you wouldn’t have?”

“No.” He finds it much easier to hold her gaze. “And not just because Bly would kill me.” Her eyes widen and Rex realizes what he let slip and groans. His filter is thin tonight. “But you didn’t hear that from me.” Bly will kill him for just saying that out loud. Ahsoka laughs and nods her head. It’s the bright, bold sound he longs to hear. “Can I ask why me? Had Coric walked into the gunship would you have…” His eyes drop to the ground. In the momentary silence, all he can hear is his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

When Ahsoka’s hand slides up his cheek he can’t stop the reactionary jerk before settling into the touch. “No. I meant what I said that night. It was you or no one.” Rex remembers very clearly what she said.

“That’s the delicate way of putting it, but I remember.”

Her hand slips from his face and he tries to ignore the clench in his gut. “It was in the moment okay. I was going for honesty.” For all her tone is indignant, her eyes sparkle even in the low light like they did in the bar. Full of life. He can’t deny there’s an urge to press her up against the nearest wall and kiss her senseless that he fights with every ounce of his being. “Can we go back to the barracks?” Did he just project his feelings into the Force?

But her own eyes widen at the implication. To be fair to her, their conversations weren’t laden with innuendos before. Now it seems to be everywhere. In every odd phrase or joke. A subtle subtext he isn’t sure how to avoid.

“I just mean to see what everyone else is up to. It’s not that late, they’re bound to be having fun.” Rex can tell she’s trying to sound casual but the deep hue her skin takes on is assurance enough he’s not the only one finding it difficult to navigate. When he hesitates, she looks at him with wide eyes and a slightly pouted lower lip that’s doing nothing to help his state of mind.

He folds faster than a clanker sliced by a lightsaber. “Alright. Come on.” If anything, it’s worth it to see her smile.

Rex is unsurprised to find the small recreation space in the 501st barracks abuzz. Denal and Koho are arguing in the corner bent over a datapad while a few others lounge on the couches. Coric looks especially beat but he did get off a med shift tonight. One of the few troopers who didn’t get to enjoy their leave.

“What’s going on in here?” Ahsoka’s voice snaps all the men into awkward states of attention given their positioning. Rex tries very hard not to laugh at Nax who nearly falls off the couch to salute her. They all seem to have the same amount of brain function he does. Kano trying to hide a bottle behind his leg is proof enough. “As you were.” Ahsoka doesn’t hide her laughter as she takes in the sight of six grown men sprawled about in various states of dress. He’s thankful they’re all at least in their blacks.

“Commander.” Nax stares at her for a moment like he thinks she might be a figment of his imagination.

Coric rolls his eyes and shoves Nax the rest of the way off the couch. He lands with a thump and groaned why that Coric ignores. “Care to join us for a holomovie?”

Ahsoka brightens visibly and flops down between Coric and Ridge who scrambles to sit upright. “Whatcha watching?”

“Ask those two di’kuts.” Kano responds eyeing Rex before deciding he must not be a threat and pulls his bottle back out and jerks it towards Denal and Koho still locked in an argument. “Been fighting over it for half an hour.” He emphasizes his point by hurling what looks like a bicep plate at them. The pair only pauses to shoot him a glare before resuming their argument to the rooms chagrin as the four other clones collectively groan and flop back on the couches.

Ahsoka glances back at Rex and frowns before shifting closer to Ridge and patting the empty space between her and Coric. “Gotta sit if you’re gonna watch.” He can’t seem to say no tonight and obliges but instantly regrets his choice when she jabs him with a finger.

“What was that for?” She responds by tapping his winged shoulder pauldron and scowling. “What?”

“This.” Ahsoka flicks the plastoid wing again. “Is not couch appropriate.” Rex rolls his eyes but unclips it anyway despite how weird it feels to go without it.

The doors hiss behind them sliding open to reveal a stumbling Fives and more coherent Echo. Ahsoka turns to lean over the back of the couch grinning wide enough her sharp canines stick out. “Saw you dancing with that Zabrak, you man enough to kiss her?”

Fives strides past to flop down beside Nax who hauled himself onto the other couch. “A man doesn’t kiss and tell, Commander.”

Behind him, Echo rolls his eyes then shakes his head. “Zeer will be happy.” He flops down next to his brother ignoring the suspicious looks from Fives. This is why she’s special. The ease with which Ahsoka melds with his brothers. How can he not be enraptured by someone who makes them all feel so much like people?

By the time Denal and Koho manage to settle on a lighthearted comedy and crowd onto the couches, Oz and Checkers have squished in as well. Ahsoka is effectively nestled into his side with little room to sit otherwise. Her head settles on his de-winged shoulder and she whispers just loud enough for him to hear. “Thanks for tonight.” His words stick in his throat. Too many things trying to come out at once so he nods.

Rex has no idea when he fell asleep, but he wakes up to his arm lightly buzzing. It takes him a moment to gather his bearings. His neck aches and his cheek is brushing something soft that’s not his pillow. The sharp horn in his face is the first indicator he’s not in his bunk.

It seems they all fell asleep at some point during the movie. The sight of ten clones lying in heaping piles of limbs across one another is quite a sight. His own head is nestled against Ahsoka’s. Rex forces himself not to notice how his cheek fits perfectly in the dip between her horns.

Careful not to disturb anyone, Rex slowly slides off the couch and lowers Ahsoka on her side. She shifts for a moment before curling up again in the spot he just occupied. He runs a finger along the curve where her headdress meets her face then down the white marks on her cheeks. His thumb almost grazes over her soft lip until his arm buzzes again jolting him back.

Rex steps into the hallway before answering the comm. Anakin’s voice comes across instantly sharp with worry. “Rex thank god. Have you seen Ahsoka anywhere? I can’t find her and we have a meeting at oh-five hundred, and she’s not answering her comms.”

“The commander is here at the barracks, sir.” He cringes imaging the General’s face probably flashing with confusion and anger. His first go-to emotions. “It seems we all fell asleep watching a holomovie. I take full responsibility for not getting her back to the Temple, sir”

Skywalker sighs audibly over the comm. “That’s not necessary Rex. I’m just glad she’s safe. You better send her back here before anyone else realizes she’s missing.” Rex nods his head erratically before realizing the man can’t see him. He can already feel a headache coming on and longs for a hot cup of caf to get in a coherent thought.

“Will do, sir.” Rex takes one last look at her curled-up form on the couch. She has a soft smile on her face he’s loath to disturb.


	5. Future

“Yuck.” Ahsoka swats in vain as another glob of bioluminescent sap drips onto her arm. The sticky substance only swirls with the dirt already coating her skin forming a brown paste. Felucia sucks. She decided that very quickly. Her arms, face, and even head-tails are coated in gunk and her boots keep sticking in the mud. It’s a wonder they can keep the AT-TE Walkers moving at all. This stuff could rival duracrete.

“Here.” Rex holds out a slightly grease-stained rag. Likely one of the ones he uses to keep his prize deecees clean.

Ahsoka takes the rag and wipes as much of the gunk off her as she can. It still leaves a sticky residue on her skin, but the thick globs are gone. “Thanks.” She’s never wanted to wear armor, much to his protestations, but right now she is a bit jealous that underneath the plastoid they’re not coated in gunk and mud. Just sweaty probably. He gives her a curt nod as he stuffs the rag away then returns his attention to the jungle. Ahsoka suppresses a sigh. At least he’s talking her like normal again. She’s just not sure she’ll ever be content with going back to how it was before.

“Still no word from Master Plo?” Her master’s voice sounds more resigned than angry as he trudges alongside Obi-Wan. Which for him is not a good sign.

Obi-Wan shakes his head. “No. But as soon as they punch through the blockade we’ll know.” Anakin sighs and mutters a few choice Huttese curses under his breath. And people question the valuable knowledge he’s teaching her. Ahsoka can curse out a sleemo in nearly five languages thanks to the colorful array her master has taught her, rather inadvertently. She’s also picking up a few of the clones' favorite Mando’a curses. The Jedi say it’s good to diversify their knowledge after all.

But she shares the sentiment. They evaced the seriously injured and sick clones in the initial run before the blockade set but they all knew there wasn’t enough time to get everyone out. Ahsoka also knows it never would’ve felt right to leave men down here without them. Rule number one don’t leave a man behind. There seem to be a lot of rule number ones, but this is one she wholeheartedly agrees with.

At first, she thought the colorful, glowing jungle was pretty. But it’s a trap to draw you in. Wooley equated it to the lure of his favorite Alderaanian candy of all things. It looks amazing but one too many and you’re lying in the fetal position groaning in pain. She’d snorted at the comparison at the time, but it’s starting to make sense. Everything on this Force forsaken planet is deadly. From plants that’ll poison and eat you, to flying creatures with pincers that pluck you off the ground, to the infectious diseases plaguing the men. For once the droids aren’t the deadliest threat, just the most immediate.

Obi-Wan holds up a fist in a wordless command to hold. Ahsoka reaches out with her own senses trying to discern if it’s more wildlife or the droids. But this whole planet just hums with life. All around her the Force is spiking and flowing through the myriad of living things she can’t discern any of it. It’s like picking one voice out of a crowd and she doesn’t even know the person’s voice she’s looking for. There’s so much it’s making her skin prick with anxious anticipation. Her masters seem to be doing better, but only just given the bitter flickers rippling out of Anakin through their training bond.

She can see Obi-Wan frown and stroke his beard before waving them on. Ahsoka didn’t think it could be so difficult to find clankers. The droid army has been slowly encircling them ever since the blockade set. Either they’re in no rush to engage or they’re hoping the planet will thin them out first. But so long as they’re down here they have a job to do. Ahsoka would like nothing more than to crush the Seppies and make this all worth it.

“I don’t like this,” Rex mutters beside her. She can feel the tension rolling off all the men. “Damn clankers were all over us for days and now nothing. Scanners can barely pick up anything in all this.” He smacks a long, flat, leaf which thankfully isn’t a part of a plant that will hit back. Because on Felucia they do that kind of thing.

“They’re toying with us,” Cody affirms her earlier thoughts. “Weaken what’s left and then run right through us.” Ahsoka shivers thinking of how effective that strategy is already proving. Kix and Vanx, a 212th medic, are still working furiously to keep those on the ground alive.

The jungle begins to thin out giving them more mobility but less cover. Off to their left the ground bottoms out into a deep ravine and Ahsoka can hear the rush of water below without needing to peer over the edge. She does anyway. It’s a long drop down. If the droids attack now, they could get boxed in with little place to go. “Stay sharp everyone.” Obi-Wan emulates her thinking.

“Stick close Ahsoka and watch our flank.” Anakin slows so Rex and Cody take point behind Obi-Wan. In situations like these it’s better to have the Jedi cover more angles. They can quickly change position and no matter where a threat comes from, they can provide cover. Ahsoka takes position in the middle of the group as they move across the flat expanse keeping her men and the jungle ahead in her view.

She tries to reach out again hoping the lack of jungle flora will help clear her mind, but everything just floods in. “Find one thing to focus on first then reach out slowly,” Anakin whispers over to her. She’s probably been projecting her own frustration over their bond as much as he is. It’s hard to manage her thoughts when there’s so much plucking at her senses.

Focusing her attention on that cord tethering them through the Force everything else becomes nothing more than white noise. His powerful, familiar presence floods her like boiling, churning water. It helps. Ahsoka takes his advice and pushes out slowly finding other familiar signatures.

It’s a much gentler reach rather than throwing herself out into the chaos of the jungle. First sensing Obi-Wan’s strong yet soothing presence. It moves through her like a smooth rushing river. She passes over Rex next. He’s a low subtle glow in the Force. A warm heat like a setting sun just cresting the horizon. Zeer a loud but steady beat of a drum. Ahsoka pushes out deeper into the jungle. She can distinguish the stronger presence of life forms from the light flicker of the jungle itself.

Not a moment too soon Ahsoka finds the bends in the Force as it floods around and over the lifeless husks of the droids leaving them holes in the flow. Both her masters tense as well igniting their ‘sabers as the first volley of red lasers whizzes out of the jungle.

Ahsoka lunges forward to cover the men swiping her ‘saber in flowing arcs to deflect shots back at the droids. She peers to left confused why Anakin isn’t beside her when she realizes he’s fending off his own barrage. Obi-Wan too. It seems the tinnies are learning. Using the terrain, they have them pinned against the edge of the cliff as they stream out of the jungle.

“It looks like we’ve found your droids.” Anakin grunts shooting a look to Obi-Wan.

The men have formed up behind the Jedi, between them, some crouched using low boulders for extra cover to pick them off with their rifles. “Could use my rotary right about now.” Zeer grunts behind her as she deflects bolt after bolt back into the heads, bodies, and legs of the droids. Whatever she can do to incapacitate them. Ahsoka can’t help but agree, squelching the urge to make a snippy remark to her master about his decision not to bring along at least one Walker. She could use a little heavy artillery right about now.

“Yes, it seems we have.” How Master Kenobi can be so wry in the middle of a firefight she’ll never understand. “Though I wasn’t counting on such a large force.” He is right. They don’t have the manpower nor the mobility to take on what looks like a full platoon of droids.

“Sorry to disappoint, Master.” Anakin retorts. “Next time we’ll try to remember size matters.” She’d roll her eyes if they weren’t being shot at.

“There won’t be a next time if we don’t get out of here.” Obi-Wan turns towards Cody who’s stationed steadfastly at his side. “Cody fall back, we’ll cover you.” The Marshall Commander hesitates still firing into the oncoming swarm of droids. For every tin can they knock down another just creeps out of the jungle. But after a pointed “go” from Obi-Wan, he barks at the others and they begin to retreat back into the jungle firing as they go.

Out of her periphery, she can see Rex move back as well but he doesn’t retreat. He’s covering while the others dart for the tree line. It’s always first one in, last one out with him. Which would be commendable if he weren’t so damn stubborn about it.

The blast hits her horns first. Then the glinting sunlight off the plating on the B2 rocket droid draws her attention as the projectile spirals through the air. Right for him. Ahsoka darts to intercept the ordinance but she’s not quick enough. Drawing the Force in around her, she plants her feet to deflect it, but either side could hit Obi-Wan or Anakin. Gritting her teeth, she fights its trajectory and arcs the rocket over Rex’s head and down into the side of the cliff face. Rex drills the rocket droid in its narrow waist and it crumbles. He turns towards her for a moment like he’s going to say something. Hopefully thank her for saving his life, stubborn idiot.

“Ahsoka, Rex let’s go.” Anakin barks cutting him off and waving them over as Obi-Wan darts across the open space like a blur of tan and blue. He slices through the B1s before retreating back towards Anakin.

Before she can take a step the ground rumbles beneath her feet. One second, she’s looking at her master’s worried face and the next the world is slipping past her as the ground gives way beneath her. _Shit._

Ahsoka loses her balance as the dirt drags her towards the edge of the cliff. She claws at the ground trying to stall her momentum but she’s merely grappling with dirt. Her body goes weightless for a moment as she’s dumped over the edge. Only the roar of the landslide fills her montrals though it could be the pound of her blood as well.

She calls desperately on the Force to cushion her fall as the ground rushes up to greet her. Her feet hit the ground sending jarring spikes of pain up her shins but she’s otherwise okay. Turning her attention upwards she tries desperately to find Rex’s blue and right now muddy brown form. If she fell, he had to too. All she can see is billowing clouds of dirt that sting her eyes and coat her throat. Then rocks.

Stang, really big rocks. Ahsoka has just enough time to shield herself from being crushed before everything goes black.

“Commander!”

“Ahsoka come in!”

She can just discern the voices as the ringing and the pounding of her heartbeat subside in her montrals. At least she knows she’s alive. “Ahsoka are you alright?” Anakin’s sharp tone crackles in her comm much closer than the other voice. Taking stock, she can still feel all her limbs and hacks out some dust.

“Commander!” _Rex?_ Ahsoka sags with relief.

She wiggles her arm free and croaks into her comm. “I’m alright master.” His incessant poking at their bond lessens and she sends him waves of calm, ‘I’m fine’ energy back.

“Just hold tight.” His voice crackles and breaks apart. The farther away he moves the more the long-range jammer will do its job. Ahsoka has no doubt the droids are pushing them back. “We’ll…get…wait…” He’s gone.

“Ahsoka!” Rex’s voice is getting closer and more frantic.

She coughs out a lung full of dust. “Rex.” But her voice won’t get above a croak. Ahsoka’s arms ache and curling up in a ball in her tight little cave to sleep sounds oddly nice. It’s not like the droids can get her in here. She physically shakes the thoughts away, as much as she can turn her head, and wiggles her other arm free. This outa get Rex’s attention.

With a heave of the Force, she shoves the rocks off her. Or tries to but they only seem to wobble on top of her. Alright. Drawing the Force in around her she blasts the boulders off her head. They don’t go flying away as she hopes but it’s still enough. They tumble away letting the sunlight pour into her little hovel and she gulps in the fresh breeze.

“Ahsoka.” Rex’s bucket is blocking the sunlit opening in a second as he tugs aside more rocks and slabs of the cliff. She pushes herself to her feet and crawls out of the opening only to be yanked off her feet and into Rex’s arms.

He’s carrying her. One arm around her back, one looped under her knees. It’s kinda nice and she longs to curl against his not-so-comfy chest, but the position also feels a bit humiliating. Especially considering she’s fine.

She swats his chest trying to wriggle free. “Let me down. I’m fine.” Ahsoka is fairly certain he won’t listen and honestly as long as she can say she fought him on it, well what’s the harm. Rex grunts ignoring her protest. He traverses the rather large pile she was underneath, _wow that’s a lot of rock_ , and sets her on a flatter slab back on solid ground.

Rex grabs her right arm and twists it lightly towards him, but she pulls herself free. “I’m…”

He doesn’t let her finish. “You’re bleeding, Commander.” She turns her arm over and sure enough there’s a decent-sized gash splitting her bicep oozing blood.

“Oh.” It can’t be that bad if she didn’t even feel it. Rex has what’s left of his belt med kit out and wipes her arm with an antiseptic wipe.

“Kriffing out of everything.” He mutters pulling a can of Synthflesh out. It’s not the greatest for fighting with as it tends to split open easily, and she has no doubt they’ll be fighting their way back to camp, but it does in a pinch. He sprays the last of it over the gash and wraps her arm in a thin bandage.

Ahsoka does her own cursory scan of him. Rex appears unscathed. Which, how in the hells did he manage that? “You don’t have secret Force powers I don’t know about do you Rexter?”

His helmeted head tilts to the side as he stares at her. The movement reminds her a bit of a tooka cat, somehow the Jaig eyes accentuate the comparison. Almost like pointy ears. “Sir?”

She rolls her eyes and gestures vaguely at his form. “I’m beyond glad you’re alright but how did you get down that.” Ahsoka turns towards the cliff face they both just tumbled down. The scarred remains of the landslide are visible in the new dent in the cliff and chunks of missing rock.

“Caught a vine with my vibroblade. Then dropped the last ten feet or so.”

“Cody’s right.” She murmurs. Rex cocks his head again. “You’re one lucky bastard.”

He chuckles rubbing the base of his neck. “I’d prefer just good reflexes, but I suppose so.”

Ahsoka is certain her master said they should wait here, but she’s also certain they won’t be able to get back to this position anytime soon with the droid movements. Rex pulls up a map on his HUD and they set off along the river towards their makeshift encampment.

“Thanks, by the way.” Rex breaks the silence first. “For saving my life.” Ahsoka grins and she _knows_ he’s rolling his eyes. “Again.”

“Welcome.” She’s feeling only slightly smug. “‘Sides someone has to watch your stubborn back.” Rex scoffs but it sounds more like a droid servo through his modulator. Before he can finish his protest, she continues. “Master Kenobi said to fall back and Cody barked at you guys to retreat.”

“And I was covering the retreat.” He huffs out. “I was just doing my job.”

“Well, then I was just doing mine. It’s my job to protect you, all of you.” Her voice wavers. Given the sheer number of lives lost on this damn campaign she feels like she’s failing, again.

Rex halts her with a hand on her shoulder. “And I’m grateful you try so hard, Commander. We all are. It’s all anyone can ask for.” It’s a quick moment before he drops his hand, and they continue along the river. Supposedly the cliff should lessen into a steep ravine they can clamber out of.

“Is it enough though?” Her sigh is still rough from the dirt clinging to her throat. “I mean look at Felucia. We’ve lost so many men already, and now we’re just leaving.” She can’t imagine how it must feel to the clones. What are they losing their brothers for?

“Someone will be back. They’ll finish what we started.” There’s no emotion in his tone. He could be reading those words out of a reg manual for all she knows.

“To what end? What’s the point of all this?”

“I don’t know.” Rex shrugs minutely. “I wasn’t made to question the war.”

She doesn’t think he sounds bitter just honest. Which almost makes it seem worse. “Doesn’t mean you can’t.” If they can fight in it, they should be able to question it at the very least.

Rex slows and tilts his bucket, so she knows he’s looking at her. “We can’t just roll over to the Separatists, I believe that. I guess the point is to end the war. That’s our purpose.” She can feel his resolve settle around him. “We fight so our brothers don’t die in vain. Someone will come back here, and they’ll make what we’ve done worth it. It’s all we can hope for.”

It sounds like a sad contradiction to her. That all they can hope for is meaningful deaths. “Do you think about what will happen after the war?” Whenever she asks Jedi about it, they give her vague answers or tell her to keep her thoughts on the here and now. Not to dwell on the future as it’s always changing.

Ahsoka notes the twitch in his shoulders as he stands a bit straighter. Rex rubs at the base of his neck. “Honestly, I try not to.”

It’s not the answer she’s hoping for but also, she isn’t sure what she expected. “Why not?” Most days she finds she can’t stop thinking about it. What will she be doing as a Jedi? What will happen to the clones? To Rex. The thought of not having him by her side one way or another twists something deep in her gut.

“It’s more for my own sanity.” He responds bluntly. “Even when the war ends, we’re not people. Not really. I don’t want to be disappointed when we’re swept aside.” Ahsoka can’t help but flinch at the brutal honesty in his words. Could they just brush aside millions of lives? Unfortunately, she’s seen how little some people, even powerful people, think of the clones. “Sides I probably won’t live to see it anyway.” He grumbles.

Ahsoka freezes in her tracks. It’s one thing to think about the likelihood of their mortality in war, but it’s another to hear him say it. So matter-of-factly as if there is no other option. “So what? You’re just gonna live with one foot already in the grave?” Her tone rises without meaning to. If Rex died in battle she’d be devastated yes, but she knows he’d want her, need her to keep going for the men. His men. Deep down Ahsoka can live with that. But not if he just walks into his death thinking he has no other choice but to go out in a blaze of glory.

“It’s how most of us stay sane. Stay focused.” Rex seems to ignore her growing ire.

“Maybe you need hope. It’s no life to live like that.” She counters. Ahsoka straightens back to full height staring him down. It’s not hard to decipher where his eyes would lie behind the visor. She hopes he feels the intensity behind her own.

Rex just shrugs his shoulders before continuing along the river. “Ours isn’t much to live anyway.” He states.

It may be the fantasies of youth but Ahsoka can’t help but hope that after the war things could be different somehow. If Rex could be more than a clone trooper in the GAR. There are Jedi who have open attachments and relationships. Callista and Geith seem to circulate through her thoughts more and more. Maybe it was simply because she hadn’t understood what she does know. But perhaps there are other ways of thinking. Attachments don’t seem so black and white once you leave the shelter of the Temple. Where is this invisible line drawn between compassion and corruption?

Her lekku twitch as the Force ripples around them. Seconds after the river explodes showering them in pelting droplets as a manta-like creature lunges at them. Ahsoka’s lightsaber is in her grip in a flash and she slashes it across the jaw as Rex fires at its flat head. The thing screeches bearing rows of jagged teeth as it flops back in the river. Neither lowers their weapons until its shadow beneath the water slithers off.

Ahsoka reels her focus back in cursing herself for getting so sidetracked given the death trap of a planet they’re on. She barely takes five steps before the clanking hits her montrals. “Droids.” She hisses sliding in front of Rex.

The B1s traipse over the shallower ravine blasters drawn and firing. Her own lightsaber moves in fluid swings to keep the barrage off her and Rex. From his position behind her, he has both DC-17s raised and firing. His first few shots go wide so Ahsoka tightens her forms. She’s used to shielding multiple men not just one, but they fall into a quick rhythm.

Rex seems to anticipate her moves. As she swings right, he ducks left and hits a B1 in the faceplate. When she sweeps low, he fires over her shoulder into the chest of an SBD. Ahsoka picks up speed and grins as the thankfully smaller patrol of droids thins out quickly. She prepares to break off and charge the remaining line ready to unleash her pent-up frustration by scraping a few tin cans when Rex grunts behind her.

She barely twists her head before she can smell the singe of burnt plastoid. “Second wave.” Rex growls.

“Switch.” Ahsoka twists around so she’s back to back with Rex forced onto the defensive as a fresh wave of droids descends towards them from the left. They’re pushing them back into the river and Ahsoka does not want to try and swim for it. Rex nudges her right side with his elbow and on instinct, she ducks aside as a laser flies over her shoulder. She’d be proud of their cohesive effort if they weren’t about to be overrun.

Her arms are starting to ache, and she can feel the Synthflesh ripping at her skin. Rex keeps nudging her back as they get pressed up against the bank of the river. Now would be a great time for that creature to come back. It could form a symbiotic relationship with these droids luring people to the edge for it to eat. “Got any ideas?” She hollers over her shoulder. Rex tends to think five or six steps ahead.

“Swim for it?” She does not like the waver in his voice. Nor the thought of finding out what else resides below the water’s surface.

A stray blue laser shot whizzes across the riverbank. Then another. And another. Ahsoka spots the flash of her master’s blue ‘saber as the man himself leaps through the air into the fight. When the Walker lumbers out of the jungle and decimates the second wave of droids Ahsoka starts to relax. The men stream onto the bank scraping the last droid and Ahsoka sags back against Rex.

“Are you guys alright?” Anakin rushes over bleeding anxious guilt into the Force. He frowns at Rex and Ahsoka looks to see the graze over his shoulder leaving a black line through the plate.

“Just a scratch, sir.” He straightens up almost sending Ahsoka sprawling on the ground, but she manages to catch herself. “As always General, you showed up just in time.”

Anakin chuckles and gives the Captain a firm pat on the uninjured shoulder. “I try.” Rex moves off towards Cody who promptly grabs him and pounds their foreheads together with a crack of plastoid she can’t imagine is comfortable.

“You alright snips?” Ahsoka pulls her gaze back towards Anakin’s.

“Never better Skyguy.” She puts spirit into the words she doesn’t fully feel. Ahsoka flicks her eyes towards the Walker and smirks. “Glad you finally took my advice.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Anakin mutters. “Tell you what. Next patrol you can have the Juggernaut so longs as you don’t blow yourself off another cliff.”

“Well, I learned it all from you.” She grins watching him get all huffy like Obi-Wan does when Anakin does something reckless. It must be tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my interpretation of how the Force kinda works. Also wanted to show the progression of how they fight together. Rex has a lot of growing/learning to do.


	6. Med Bay Visits Part 1

Even in the middle of a desert planet the stench of chemicals and over bright white lights typical of the medbay can be found in a medical tent. Rex tucks his helmet under his arm as he makes his way through the rows of cots lining the canvas walls. Medics don’t discriminate and space is valuable so troopers from the various designations fill the cots though most are out of armor in just their blacks or wrapped in bandages. He nods at a few 41st troopers awake and chatting. Wishes them speedy recoveries as he moves deeper into the tent.

Most of the troopers have been patched up best they can be and are waiting for the transports to return for evac. A few, like Kilo and Dutch, are being kept on what little life-preserving machines they have until they can hit bacta tanks. Kilo suffered serious internal bleeding and damage when his Walker was hit by one of the Seppie's new super tank blasts. Dutch, in more serious condition, was dropped from nearly thirty feet up when he slashed a bug trying to carry him off with a vibroknife. Kid had said he’d rather take his luck with gravity before losing consciousness. Rex finds he agrees with the statement. Can’t imagine what the damn bugs want with troopers but it’s nothing good.

Rex pauses beside Kano’s bedside to lay a hand on the trooper’s shoulder mindful of the wrappings across his ribs where he got hit by shrapnel. His face is scored with cuts and bruises contrasting the peaceful expression as he sleeps. Probably thanks to whatever drugs are pumping through his blood right now. Leaving the man to his rest, Rex continues over to a livelier cot where Attie is hold up with a dislocated shoulder and fractured ulna in his right arm. Got tossed around when the heavy cannons blew.

“Ah, you’re lucky mate.” Nax thumps his batch mate on the chest a little too hard for a man also suffering busted ribs. “We’re gonna be stuck down here doing cleanup while you rest clean and sand free.” That is a welcome prospect. Geonosian sand seems to able to work its way into every nook and cranny.

It’s no surprise to find Del, Zeer, and Nax hanging around their injured vod. When you’ve managed to survive as long as they have and given what they’ve made it through, it’s no shock they’re all as close as batch mates.

Attie chuckles but Rex recognizes the anxiety in the lines on his forehead at the thought of leaving his vod behind. Even if it’s called for given his injuries. The injured trooper spies Rex as he sidles up behind the others. “Hey Captain, come to tell these slackers to get back to work?” Despite his clear attempt at holding up his usual joking mood, Rex can see the twinge of fear at the thought of being separated from them so soon.

He sees it a lot. Guilt and fear that while you’re gone something will happen and this will have been the last time you see them. It’s even worse when it happens. Ridge was a self-loathing mess for a while after he got evaced from the B’omarr Monastery that claimed his entire squad. A feeling like you should’ve been there even if it meant you died too. That you should’ve died too.

Rex moves around to stand by Attie’s side to clasp his uninjured shoulder. “Not to worry, they’ll have plenty of heavy lifting to do later. Just came to check on everyone.” With a relieved smile, Attie slumps back in his bed adjusting lightly to keep most of his weight off the heavily bandaged arm. Attie’s chest is nearly as pale as the beige wrappings but his eyes are alert so he must not be on any heavy meds.

Zeer shoots Rex a sly look that he finds he does not like. “The Commander is in the back with Coric, sir.” The engineer raises his brows and shrugs as if it’s a purely innocent statement while the glint in his eyes says it’s the opposite. “In case you were wondering.”

Keeping his expression as neutral as possible Rex eyeballs the man. “I’ll be sure to stop by.” Del and Nax share a look that passes too quickly for him to decipher but Rex decides he doesn’t like it either.

“Surprised you haven’t been by already sir.” Del keeps his expression neutral. “Think just about everyone else has.”

Rex narrows his eyes at him not liking how difficult it is to read his expression. Del’s become more sober as the war carries on but he’s still a levelheaded man. He’s not one to typically fall privy to gossip. “Captain’s work never ends. I’m visiting _everyone_ now.”

Attie doesn’t seem to notice the exchange. Perhaps he is on a bit of the strong stuff. “Will she be alright?” His brown eyes wide with concern. As Rex likes to remind his other vod, everyone in the 501st is equally fond of their sprightly Commander. Perhaps not in the same way as he is, but they certainly don’t need to know that part.

“Takes a lot to crush our little Commander,” Zeer says emphatically.

“She did drop a droid factory on herself.” Rex tries not to wince at Attie’s blunt retort.

But it’s Del who steps up. “Coric said since they’re off O2 they should be fine. Just bruised and banged up. Like you, just need rest.” The stern look in Del’s eye garners a grumble from Attie.

Patting Attie more gently on the chest Rex sees his opportunity. “How about I go check on ‘em?” He gets a smile and a nod out of the injured trooper. It’s Zeer’s smirk he wants to smack off.

“You do that Captain.”

With one last glower, he slips past them towards the curtains that separate the resting troopers from the two Jedi padawans. Rex has every intention of clearing his throat or calling for Coric when he hears Ahsoka squeak, “Ow! No, stop it!”

Without really thinking about the fact he’s in a medical tent, Rex bursts through the divider his hand half-way to his blaster when he takes in the shocked expressions on both the medic and padawan. Ahsoka is sitting up on a raised cot with her arms crossed while Coric has her left lek in his hand with a metal probe used for cleaning wounds hovering above the fleshy appendage.

Ahsoka recovers first and looks rather relieved for the distraction as she tugs her head-tail from his grasp. “Rex” she shoots Coric a glare, “your timing is impeccable.”

The medic rolls his eyes. “Commander, I have to finish cleaning these wounds or they might get infected.” He turns his ire on the Captain. “Sir, can I help you with something, or have you just come to upset my patient?” It’s clearly not the patient his presence is upsetting but he’s not going to invoke the wrath of Coric by saying that.

Rex rubs the base of his neck now cognizant of his intrusion. “Just wanted to check in. Doing my rounds. See how you and Commander Offee are doing.” The Mirialan padawan is likely behind the next curtain and he’s glad only Coric and Ahsoka were privy to his rather unnecessary interruption.

“I’m sure there are more important patients to check on?” Ahsoka bats her big blue eyes at Coric but he doesn’t budge, much.

Coric scrubs his face muttering “ner atin vod shi broka de ner jetti.” Ahsoka perks up minutely at his use of Mando’a. He sighs laying the medical instrument back on the tray beside his stool and huffs. “Alright Commander, we can take a break from these” gestures vaguely at her lekku as he pulls a jar of bacta off the table by the head of her cot. “I still need to treat your arms.”

Her bright grin is enough to pull a small smile onto Coric’s face as well. “Fair enough.”

The senior medic applies the salve to her arms and Ahsoka takes it without flinching. “How are you, Commander?” Rex eyes the deep abrasions on her head-tails, bruises, and cuts across her face and arms. The color has returned to her sienna skin, but her face is still sunken with shadows under her eyes. Another image of her face as sunken but lined with deep blue veins as the virus nearly claimed her life sends a shudder down his spine. How many times is he going to have to watch his Commander almost die? Unfortunately, the answer is probably more times than he'll like to count.

When she settles back against her the raised cot, he catches her wince absently reaching for her ribs. “Well, I think we’re even now.” Rex quirks a brow as she grins wide enough to show her canines. “Threw you off a wall, dropped a building on myself. I think we’re square now don’t you.” He forces a chuckle, but honestly, he would rather let her throw him off ten more walls than have her ever blow up a factory with herself still inside.

“Wait you what the Captain?” Coric looks up from his bandaging, glancing between Ahsoka and Rex.

Ahsoka’s brow markings almost hit her headdress. “You haven’t heard about that?” Honestly, he’s shocked given how a story like that spreads faster than leave orders after a siege campaign. Wolffe commed purely to laugh at him and the man is in the middle of a firefight on Bacrana. Which thanks Cody, he’s going to get back at the man for that. But the medics have been working non-stop since their arrival on Geonosis. Landing isn’t quite the word he’d use given how over half the gunships crashed.

The medic peers at Rex before scrutinizing her. “You threw the Captain, off a wall?”

“Well me and Skyguy. And we caught him at the bottom.” Coric’s face looks something akin to disbelief and utter amusement. “It was about to blow up,” Ahsoka adds as if that detail makes it more normal.

“Still coulda told me to jump,” Rex grumbles trying not to think about the way his stomach flipped as he plummeted rampantly towards the ground. He does trust his Jedi with his life but for about three seconds he thought he was going to be nothing but a plastoid pancake in the sand.

The giddy look on Ahsoka’s face shifts into something far too similar to the look Zeer gave him before. “I think a few of the boys have video of it.” That is news to Rex.

Now Coric looks intrigued. He peers past Rex, who follows his line of sight, to the three troopers still gathered around Attie. “Commander, you’ve bought yourself a few more minutes but I am tending to those wounds.” He gives her the look they must train into medics. One that could peel paint off a gunship. Ahsoka tries and fails to school her expression as she draws a cross over her heart.

Rex folds his arms giving her his best scowl. Biggest oversight the Kaminoans ever made, or one of them at least, putting cams in their helmets. “Who do I have to shoot?”

Ahsoka chuckles as she folds her newly bandaged arms in her lap but winces again. “Sorry Captain, no idea.”

He rolls his eyes and takes Coric’s stool. Rex will get that information but given her condition, he’s content to get it elsewhere. “How are you feeling, really?” Rex hadn’t doubted Ahsoka’s ability to take out the factory for a moment. Even when the General feared the worst, he felt like he’d be doing her a disservice not to have faith. Then he watched the building explode and crumble only able to picture the thousands of pounds of rock crushing her.

Rex is more cognizant now that in the moments before the Jedi found the padawans he’d been barking at the men to lift the rubble themselves like a madman on a mission, which he was, but not the calm, collected, cool under pressure Captain he’s supposed to be. He’d nearly decked a 41st trooper who commented they were wasting their energy and should just let the heavy machinery do it. It’s probably why Zeer, Del, and Nax kept looking at him like that.

“I’ll admit I’ve been better.” The effects of nearly suffocating are evident as she heaves in a deep breath. Out of the bright light, her eyes look greyer compared to their usual brilliant blue. “But nothing I won’t recover from.”

His eyes trail over her montrals and lekku noting the cuts Coric was cleaning. The gashes aren’t wide but deep. Some still dotted with dirt and debris. Rex’s hand moves of its own volition and he gently strokes the tip between his fingers. Ahsoka’s head tilts towards the touch as her eyes flutter and she hums. The soft sigh of contentment brings a flood of other sounds to his sensory memory, moans, and gasps of a different nature. He snaps his hand away glancing around the small, enclosed space, and misses the momentary flash of disappointment that crosses over Ahsoka’s face. But they are alone. As much as two people can be in a tent with curtains as walls.

“You don’t have to stop.” Ahsoka’s voice pulls his eyes back to her. Her fingers fidget folded on her lap. “It helps. With the pain.” Despite the alarm bells ringing in his head that he shouldn’t, Rex carefully slides his hand up under the lek and twirl his thumb over the soft skin. Mindful to stay well away from the cuts. "If you really wanna make me feel better you can give me a hug." Ahsoka grins and seems to make her eyes wider. Before he can protest she adds, "everyone else did." Rex isn't surprised as just about everyone was clambering over one another to check up on her after the Blue Shadow Virus incident. "You know Hardcase is surprisingly a gentle hugger." Rex chuckles because somehow it fits.

But if Rex hugs her he might do something else so he sticks with the minimal touch and changes the topic.“Do these hurt more?” He still doesn’t fully understand her head-tails but if they’re more sensitive wouldn’t the pain be worse when they’re injured?

Her eyes flutter again as she shrugs her shoulders. “A little. They’re definitely more sensitive to Coric’s poking and prodding.” Ahsoka opens her eyes and sighs. “But he’s right they need to be cleaned so infection doesn’t set in. That could be deadly.” Seeing her features relax some of the tension in his shoulders does too. Rex considers pulling off his glove but he’s already teetering on the edge of the line between friendly and overly familiar.

“How so?” It makes sense. Infection anywhere is never good, but he’s always been curious about her species. As any good subordinate should be in case of emergency of course.

“It could lead to blood poisoning,” Ahsoka gestures to the long vein on the inside of her left lek. “If infection spread to the vein. Or it could damage my hearing if the infection made it to my montrals. Unlike Twi’leks, our head-tails aren’t connected to the brain, but an infection could still result in nerve damage or quickly spread towards the brain.”

“In other words, Coric should really be cleaning these wounds.” He gives her the same look he gives most troopers evading the medbay. One the medics like to give to him as well.

“I should.” Rex’s hand stills and his head whips around towards Coric standing in the opening of the curtain. “What exactly are you doing Captain?” He sounds more amused than anything else, but Rex’s mind is scrambling.

“Well, I figured I should understand a bit more about the Commander’s injuries.” He was curious after all. “Seems like good knowledge to know should something happen in the field.” Rex has spent time with both Coric and Kix learning basic triage for the troopers. He doesn’t like to be caught in situations unaware of what to do.

“Of course, sir.” Coric sounds far too coy for his liking but then again Rex might just be a bit paranoid and on edge. “But I do need to get back to my job.”

He gently lays Ahsoka’s lek back down and slides off the stool to collect his bucket from the foot of her bed. Glancing at the helmet he remembers why the medic left in the first place. “I’m going to ask you this once Sergeant. Who’s getting extra shifts?”

Coric chuckles as he reaches for the lek Rex was just holding. “I think you should be talking to Fives and Echo, sir.” Despite using the same gentle touch her lek wiggles for a moment in the medics grasp as if to escape the hold. It’s probably just because she knows what comes next. Rex gives Coric a firm nod as he turns to leave. “It is a bummer you didn’t have time to seal your helmet, sir.”

Rex scowls at his smirk before marching out of the room with both their laughter trailing after him. “Where are those two di’kuts?” He barks at the group still gathered around Attie. They all shrug and shake their heads like they have no idea who he’s asking about. Rex growls and storms out of the tent. He’d been wondering who to put on camp sanitation duty now he just needs to find the lucky pair.

“If they’re smart, somewhere in the New Territories.” Zeer snickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ner atin vod shi broka de ner jetti - my stubborn brothers only beat by my jedi.  
> Really don't want this to be a slow burn, they jumped the gun and now Rex needs to come to terms with a few things first.


	7. Med Bay Visits Part 2

“Letting go of our attachments is a difficult struggle for all of us. You followed your instincts. I’m sure she would agree you made the right choice.” Anakin glances over at the sleeping form of Barriss. She looks so peaceful for having just survived parasitic worms and freezing cold temperatures. But if anyone deserves the rest it's her. Ahsoka doesn’t think even the heavy medication could get her to sleep right now despite the exhaustion seeping through her bones.

She watches her master leave mulling over his words and rolls over. Her pillow is deceptively soft, but her mind won’t quiet. It always seems her instincts conflict with her teachings when it comes to attachment. Her Togrutan instincts lead her to connect with others. To protect her clan. Her Jedi lessons urge her to care about all life and protect it. But then expect her to remain detached. Given Anakin’s teachings, she’s certain if it had been them he’d save her no question. And a lot more people would be dead if she were detached. Barriss among them now.

Her gaze settles out the massive transparisteel window at the end of the room. Unloading and loading up the Resolute is in full view in all its grey glory. Her stomach aches just looking at the Ventor that feels more like home than the Temple has in a while. Everything seems simpler aboard the ship. She wants nothing more than her hard but perfectly molded bunk, the cold steel beneath her feet, and the rowdy, loud, chaos of her men. It’s become the hardest part about being in medical facilities. They’re always too quiet.

The door opens with a hiss and Ahsoka recognizes the subtle warm glow on the other side. “Rex.” Anakin’s voice light with surprise. She rolls over and watches the Captain stiffen to attention and salute clearly not expecting to bump into the other man either. “Is the Resolute loaded up?”

“Almost sir. Last of the medical supplies are being loaded now.” Rex drops the salute, but his rigid stance holds. Given the nature of their last attempt, her master is going to personally deliver the medical supplies to Dantooine. Then he’ll return for her. Ahsoka hates being sidelined again but the lingering aches in her body are hard to ignore.

Anakin claps him on the shoulder. “Good. I’ll see you in thirty.” He tosses Ahsoka one last trademark sideways smile over his shoulder before slipping out into the hallway. The door swooshes shut behind him and Rex finally relaxes his stance.

He tucks his helmet under his arm and crosses the room sparing one glance at Barriss before stopping at the foot of her bed. “Commander, we need to stop meeting up like this.” Rex’s smirk doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Ahsoka manages a snort scooting over and patting the bed so he’ll sit. To her surprise, he obliges without protest settling by her feet.

“How are the others?” Ahsoka cuts off his own inquires but stares at her lap unable to look him in the eyes. “How’s Krayt?” She learned his name later. The trooper who took her deflected blast to the shoulder.

“They’re alive.”

“That’s not what I…”

Rex puts his hand on her shin. “They’re alive. But what they did, it won’t be easy to let go.”

“It was the parasites fault not theirs.” Ahsoka insists but her eyes drift to Barriss.

_“Kill me, please.”_

She’s yet to wake up but she’s healing. Ahsoka thinks she made the right decision in saving her friend's life. But how will Barriss feel? Every time she shuts her eyes Trap’s body is there. With a hole seared through his chest. If it had been her, Ahsoka isn’t even sure she would’ve or could’ve killed Trap but what else was there to do?

“They turned on their Commanders and in a way on each other.” Rex’s fist clenches by his side. “Parasites or not it’s not going to be an easy thing to come back from.”

Ahsoka’s chest constricts for a moment. “They won’t be reconditioned or… decommissioned, will they?” She spits out the word but not being able to say executed feels like a disservice in its own right. She’s not sure how forgiving the GAR is going to be given their other contingencies.

Rex scrubs his short, blond hair. “They’ll be a review but no I don’t think so given the parasites.” There’s little optimism in his voice. The hard line on his forehead is telling enough. Tango’s biggest problems will be among themselves. Ahsoka makes a mental note to try and find the boys later once she’s off bedrest. Try to talk this through with them or ease their pain. Seems like the least she can do.

“What would you have done?” She got Anakin’s views on the Jedi front and he seemed proud of her decision but as a leader, she can’t help but wonder if she was putting too many lives at risk. If anyone knows the weight of that decision and has to make it all the time it’s Rex.

His dark brows scrunch together. “If I’d been on the ship?” Ahsoka nods her head pulling at a loose string in the blanket. “Exactly what you did. Comm ahead for assistance then figure out their weakness. Isolate them and incapacitate them.” It sounds so easy from that standpoint. A strategy to complete a mission. But he doesn’t know about the other situation.

“There was a moment when,” she spares a glance at her sleeping friend. “When Barriss asked me to kill her. She thought it would save everyone else but obviously I couldn’t do it.” Ahsoka takes a deep breath before looking him in the eye again. “But as a leader did I make the right decision?”

“You saved as many lives as you could and got control of the situation, so I’d say yes. But there is no yes or no answer to that.” Ahsoka purses her lips not enjoying the vagueness of the answer. “Look kid, you took the information you had and calculated the risks. It paid off. If you always question your decisions, you’ll never be able to make a sound one in the moment.” It’s good advice for which she only feels a little like a shiny getting a lesson.

“That’s what Anakin said. That I trusted my instincts.” She sighs scrubbing her face. They’re both saying the same thing and she knows letting in too much self-doubt is never a good thing. Ahsoka never used to question herself so much. In some ways, she’s grown for the better. Become less overeager, overconfident if you ask her master, but it’s hard not to get shaken by the realities of war. “I guess, I don’t think I chose wrong, but it feels like I should’ve done something else. Like that’s what is expected of me.”

“And you always do what’s expected of you.” He’s drier than the desert they just left but the subtle sardonic smirk is enough to get her to smile. “You have good instincts.” He pats her shin again almost like a reflex. “Most of the time.” Rex’s clear attempt to lighten her mood is enough to draw a half-chuckle out of her.

“Only most of the time.” Ahsoka crosses her arms over her chest.

Rex’s expression is blank save for a slightly raised brow and he nods towards her arms. “How was the cold?” Heat rises to her cheeks at the implication but no she does not need another lecture on proper battle attire, thanks.

“Enlightening.” Ahsoka deadpans. It wasn’t until the ship had reached near sub-zero temperatures that she registered her outfit was not at all meant for the climate. At least Barriss, true to her Mirialan roots, was covered from head to toe and the troopers were all in armor. Ahsoka’s native Togrutan garb is not meant for cold but rather the more arid climate of Shili with a few modifications to accommodate her Jedi lifestyle. “But Geonosis didn’t really call to pack a cloak.”

He chuckles withdrawing his hand and shifting back to the edge of the bed. “Were you a shiny I’d be obligated to reprimand you for lack of preparedness.”

“Good thing I’m not then.” She snarks back. Sensing his intent to leave she remembers his evasion on Geonosis. She figures it’s a good enough way to get back at him for mocking her.

Grinning, Ahsoka opens her arms. “I think you owe me Rexter.” Pulling out all her tricks she pouts her lower lip. “It would warm me up at least.” Which isn’t entirely true given he’s in armor. It’s like hugging a cold, chiseled rock but there’s a familiar reassurance of being so close to him. When he looks like he’s going to make up an excuse Ahsoka decides she’s done playing fair. “Hug me dammit.”

Apparently, her insistence is amusing given his chuckle. “It seems highly inappropriate to order your troops to hug you.”

“Well most of them don’t make me.” If anything, Rex isn’t one to be outdone so she’s hoping to play on his sense of pride. After another beat, she huffs. “My arms are getting tired Rex.” Ahsoka tries not to whine but she’s still achy and sore.

“Feels like an abuse of power.” His golden eyes betray his grumbling as he pulls her into his arms. The plastoid wing that spans from his shoulder across the front of his chest and the hard curves of his armor dig into her skin but it’s the same familiar, firm grip around her back that makes it so worth it.

Ahsoka tucks her head into the crook of his neck deeply inhaling his scent. She hasn’t been this close to him in weeks and she almost forgot how right it feels to be in his grasp. Rex slides a hand up her rear lek soothing circles over the supple skin with his thumb as he did on Geonosis. He rests his chin in the dip between her montrals. However, instead of the smooth warmth of his skin, she finds it scratchy with fresh stubble. Despite the comfort of his proximity she can’t help but wiggle against the odd sensation of his scruff.

He pulls back but doesn’t drop his hold around her own waist. “I thought you wanted a hug?” Rex huffs but his golden eyes are full of mirth. But it’s hard to focus on that when his mouth is close enough they’re sharing air.

She grazes her finger over the hairs on his chin examining the prickly feeling to avoid noticing his slightly chapped but still kissable lips. “I wasn’t expecting it to be so scratchy.” Ahsoka wrinkles her nose. The purpose of human hair makes little sense to her, but the sensations are fascinating. Unlike the short hairs on his head, the stubble is a dark shadow like his brows. Her finger slides over a slightly raised section of scar tissue under his lower lip. “Where’d you get this?”

Rex pulls his head back then rubs his chin where her fingers just were, keeping his other hand firmly around her waist. “Not an exciting story.” She tilts her head giving him an imploring look and he heaves an exasperated sigh. “Got it in ARC Training. All thanks to Fox in a hand-to-hand session.”

“Someone beat the infamous Captain?” Ahsoka teases.

“I never said he won.” He wraps his arm back around her tugging her back to his chest effectively shutting her up. Instead of his chin, he slides his hand into the dip between her horns swirling circles and indistinct lines across the smooth section of skin. “Is that better?”

He has no idea how much better it feels. But also, probably not the fact it’s an incredibly intimate gesture. For a human, it would seem like nothing compared to the other intimate positions they’ve been in. Ahsoka hums not trusting her voice at the moment and not wanting him to stop. She tucks her head lower so her forehead rests against his bristly chin fearing she might do something rash like nip his neck.

They stay in that position silently enjoying each other’s company. Despite the lull his touch is drifting her into, her mind still won’t stop spinning. But Ahsoka’s resolved her instincts were right this time. She just hopes it stays that way.

The moment is broken when Rex’s arm beeps. “Captain we're just about done loading up.” She can pick out the steady voice of Echo even over the comm.

“Alright, I’m on my way.” They disentangle from one another and Rex grabs his bucket from the bed.

Ahsoka pulls the covers up to her chin snuggling back into the bunk feeling the lingering sensations of his hand on her head-tails. “Why is Echo sending you updates?” Normally he would leave someone like Coric or Del, maybe Appo in charge while he’s gone.

“Coric is in charge of the medical shipment,” he responds as if he can read her own thoughts. “Echo is just being helpful. Been assisting me with my administrative duties.”

Ahsoka narrows her eyes at him. “Oh, he’s just being helpful, is he?”

Rex keeps his expression blank as ever. “A good ARC Trooper has to know how to write up reports and such. He’s gotta learn somehow.”

“And how long is Echo going to remain oh so helpful?” She drawls.

Rex shrugs. “So long as he wants to be an ARC.”

Ahsoka laughs to herself and shakes her head. “You’re enjoying their punishment way too much.”

He flashes her a smile. A full, Hardcase level, mischievous glint in the eyes smile right before he slips his bucket on. “Don’t ask what Fives punishment is.” With that, he strides out of the room leaving her in her bed stunned. Ahsoka eventually drifts off to sleep with the image of Captain Rex grinning stuck in her mind and trying to figure out how to get him to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Fives is forced to help/make Anakin complete his own reports which Anakin takes as making Fives fill them all out for him. Since it's the General, he can't say no nor fuck them up.  
> Next time Rex gets up close and personal with family life.


	8. Yaim cuyi vaii te kar'ta cuyi

“D-Daddy? Daddy?” Glancing up through the hole he just fell through Rex can just make out Suu and the kids peering down at them in the dark.

“I’m okay.” Cut’s still crouched on the ground where he got knocked down. Rex rubs at his now very sore neck. Damn commando droids can’t seem to get enough of him on this kriffing planet. “It’s over.” The relief in Cut’s tone bleeds out plain as the twin suns on Tatooine.

Suu’s chiding “careful” follows the thuds of little feet as the kids trample down the wooden stairs. Rex coughs trying to lessen the residual steel grip of having a commando try to squeeze the life out of you. That’s definitely a new one for him, though it’s far too similar to the sensation of a Force wielder choking your lights out without even touching you. He suppresses the shudder at that memory.

Cut "oofs" beside him as Shaeeah and Jek barrel into the man’s chest. He wraps his bare arms around them, tucking their heads in as they both shiver. Probably residual nerves and adrenaline. The two kids likely haven’t seen much action and unlike him and Cut, they’re not trained to face the pressures. Suu is quick to follow the kids effectively sandwiching them between their parents and Rex glances away feeling like he’s intruding on a very private family moment.

_“It means you can do anything with your life that you want to.”_

Those words might haunt Rex for all they’ve been rattling around in his brain since their meal. He meant what he said that he’s fighting this war because it’s meaningful to him. Ever since Ahsoka brought up the question on Felucia, he’s been examining the intricacies of his opinions. Rex doesn’t like to feel uncertain about anything. He is fighting for the future. For the future of children like Shaeeah and Jek. For the future of his brothers. For Ahsoka’s future. But what about his future?

The family disentangles themselves but the remnants of coming out of a traumatic moment alive and together lingers with every touch and look. Cut and Suu are staring at each other with more tenderness in their eyes than he thought possible from a clone. “We should clear out the house at least.” Cut is the first to break the silence.

“I’ll help you.” Rex rasps still feeling the effects of the choke.

Cut dismisses yet another offer with the wave of his hand. “Suu and I can take them to the barn.” He looks pointedly at Rex’s arm in his sling. Rex lets out a huff of hot air sick of fighting this man on his ability to help but doesn’t press him on this. Rex is tired, his arm hurts, his chest aches, even his back is burning. “Why don’t you keep the kids entertained for a bit.” For all the cheeriness in his tone, Rex finds the intensity in his familiar eyes telling. They’re scared so Cut still needs Rex to protect his family.

He nods his head then turns to the two wide-eyed children. Cut and Suu waste little time grabbing the lifeless remains of the commandos and heaving them outside. They’ll probably be able to use the droid parts for upgrades or sell or trade them.

Rex peers at the two kids who fidget nervously on their feet. He can see enough of the resemblance to a shiny worrying about battle. In this case, it’s post-battle jitters. But he really has no training for children. Rex rubs the base of his neck not sure what to do. “Why don’t we go sit by the fire.” He gestures to the small hearth stove at the far end of the room. It’ll get them out of the way of their parents at least. Both kids nod their heads and crawl up onto the ledge while Rex stokes the flames.

He figures he shouldn’t be surprised when they both tuck themselves into his sides. Ahsoka does something similar when she’s cold or in need of comfort. Rex awkwardly wraps his good arm around Jek while Shaeeah nestles against his injured shoulder but finds himself at a loss for words.

“Is this really what you do for a living?” Jek’s voice is small as the boy peers up from under his helmet. “It’s what Daddy used to do?” For all the fear in his eyes, there’s also a sense of wonder in them.

“Well, er, yes. My job is to help protect people just like you from those… monsters.” Rex doesn’t want to scare the kid more so the simpler the explanation the better he thinks.

Jek’s brown eyes go wide. “Wow.” Suddenly the fear seems all but gone. “How many planets have you been to? What’s the coolest one? How many people have you saved?” Rex chuckles at his growing enthusiasm.

“Easy Jek don’t overwhelm the man.” Cut scolds but he’s clearly holding back his laughter. Rex is starting to think he’s actually got the difficult job between the three of them.

“Yes, Daddy.” Jek looks properly abashed.

“How do you know how to do all that?” Shaeeah still sounds more apprehensive. But it’s the almost determined look in her eyes like she wants to be able to do it too that catches him off guard. For all it’s inspiring to see the girl so eager to learn to protect her family, it simply reminds him of all the far too young people dragged into this war.

Rex shifts on the bench for a moment. This seems like something their father should explain right? It’s his background as much as Rex’s but Cut is outside and Shaeeah is looking at him with big earnest eyes. Damn has always been a sap for wide eyes and pouts? “Well I was trained to do it. Taught how to fight, how to lead. Battle tactics. Weapons training.”

“Can you teach us?” Jek butts in. “I wanna be strong like Daddy and Mommy.”

“Yeah can you?” Shaeeah bats her eyes at him. “Please.” He flashes back to the barn and being roped into dinner with them. This isn’t something he thinks he should say yes to though.

“I think your parents should teach you.” He glances between them as they both share similar looks of disappointment. “Cause, you see, I was trained by a man named Jango. He’s like the original clone if you will.” The man was nothing compared to what Cut is to the kids but it’s all Rex has in the way of relation. “He trained us and now I help train my other brothers when they join the five-oh-first. It’s like a right, to train those you care about.” For all he stumbles through the explanation it seems to placate the kids. Rex looks up to find Suu and Cut very clearly holding in the laughter at him. But hey, he thinks he did fairly well all things considered. How Cut learned to do this he has no idea.

“Alright you two,” Suu comes over and plucks Jek into her arms and Rex tries to send her silent thanks. “Time for bed.” The kid leans his head on her shoulder and his eyes flutter.

“If you’re our Daddy’s brother, does that make you our Uncle?” Shaeeah asks as she takes her mother’s hand.

“I think it does.” Cut responds for him coming over to kiss both kids on the forehead. “Uncle Rex.” He smiles at him with a warmth you don’t see often in clones. But Rex finds himself feeling oddly proud at the title. It’s a new one, but this whole planet seems to be about firsts for him.

“Okay. Goodnight Uncle Rex.” Shaeeah rushes over to hug him. It’s more a hug around his leg but it warms his chest in a way he can’t quite explain.

“Night Uncle Rex. Night Daddy.” Jek mumbles from his mom’s arms as the Twi’lek leads her children back upstairs.

Cut disappears into the far room and comes back into the living space with a bottle of brown liquid in one hand and two glasses in the other. “Come on Rex. Sit, relax. I think we both deserve it.” He pours two fingers of the Rylothian whiskey into each glass and swirls his before taking a light sip. Rex takes a sip of his own enjoying the smooth burn of the fine liquor. It’s not helping his sore throat but it sure is helping everything else.

Rex downs his first glass and Cut doesn’t even question him before filling it again. “How do you do this?” Rex gestures around the room.

“What? Have a family?” Cut eyes him over the rim of his glass. The man stares at the last remnants of his whiskey with a soft smile on his lips. “It wasn’t easy at first. But the Kaminoans didn’t do us the disservice of making us slow learners.”

“They didn’t at that.” Rex snorts offering a light toast to Cut before taking another sip. He nurses the second glass contemplating the mystery that is Cut Lawquane.

“I’m man enough to admit I was scared.” Cut continues. “But I love Suu and I love the kids. She helped me realize that was enough.” Nostalgia glazes over his eyes. “That’s enough and the rest will come with time. That’s what she said. And she was right.” He turns his eyes towards the stairs grinning ear to ear. “I don’t make a habit of lying to my children Rex. I firmly believe anyone can do whatever they chose with their life. Why not the same for us?”

His hand clenches around the glass. “Because we already have a purpose. And a damn important one at that.”

Cut sighs as if they’re two old buddies who’ve had this argument going for years. Maybe the man has warred with himself over it since he left the GAR. “I won’t argue with you on that. If the war is where you think you belong that’s great. But what about after? Hells even during. If I could fight for the Republic to protect my family, it would be my duty to do so. But I can’t. So, my duty is here with them.” Cut levels a stern glare he suspects the man uses on his children at him. “I’m a soldier at heart and I don’t pretend to be otherwise. I’ve just found how to be that with my family. I’d die for them Rex.”

“I understand that.” Rex scrubs his face feeling the prickles of his ungroomed facial hair growing in. “I’d die for my brothers, for my Jedi, and for the cause if means ending the war.”

Cut seems to mull over something. Eyeing Rex for a moment before speaking again. He runs a hand over his long, reddish hair. “That’s very noble of you Rex. But what do you have to live for?” Rex nearly chokes on a sip of his whiskey which does nothing to ease the pain in his rough throat. “I also live for my family. To see them grow up and grow up with them, much as I can.” His heart clenches at the reality of having what Cut has. How old will he get to see his kids grow up to be before their genetics catches up? How long will Suu have her husband at her side?

After a few seconds of embarrassing gaging and wheezing he recovers enough to speak. “I guess I would still have the same answer.” Though the connotation seems strange when he really thinks about it. Is he living to have a future with them? The thoughts alone feel strange, almost treasonous to think about living for something. Perhaps for someone.

Cut downs the last contents of his glass and caps the whiskey but doesn’t make to put the bottle away as he stands. “Just think about what more you could be Rex. Not what else.” He pats Rex on the shoulder before heading for the stairs tossing a lazy “turn off the lights when you're done” over his shoulder.

Rex continues to nurse his second glass. As much as he’d like to be angry at Cut for deserting and abandoning his brothers, the man has a point. An annoying, frustrating, infuriating point.

_What more you could be._

There’s a question he’s never asked himself before. Because that is a dangerous question. Rex is a clone, a trooper, a Captain. But he supposes he’s also a man, with feelings and emotions. The more he speculates on what more he could be the more he thinks Cut Lawquane might be the bravest man he knows.

He downs the last of the drink not enjoying the way the apparently strong liquor is already making his thoughts fuzzy. Which Rex recognizes is counter-intuitive but at least that’s the last of it and besides, he can’t waste a fine drink. It is a luxury among the men. Screwing the cap on firmly and grabbing the two glasses he slips into their small kitchen. He rinses the glasses and leaves them next to their dinner plates but contemplates what to do with the alcohol. Out of curious hands seems better.

“You can put it on top of the fridge.” Suu’s accented voice startles him more than he cares to admit. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you.” Her amusement is clear in the slight twitch of her mouth and the glint in her eyes. They’re a nice shade of blue. More deep sapphire than the cerulean blue of Ahsoka’s. His addled brain immediately latches onto the thought of her. She’s not going to be happy when she hears about this one. Rex can hear his Commander berating him already. Though in his defense, this time he wasn’t being a stubborn idiot.

Suu clears her throat and heat floods his face as he realizes he’s staring at her. “Sorry, um. Right.” Rex grabs the bottle and pushes it to the top of the fridge hopefully away from the prying grasp of the kids. She continues to watch him with apparent amusement as she drinks a glass of water. “I’ll just get out of your way ma’am.”

“Captain Rex.” Her serious tone halts his escape. “I love my husband dearly, but he is an optimist bordering on idealism. I must admit I don’t share his sentiments as much as I might like.” He heard Jesse’s raving about her gumption, as he so put it. Facing them down with her rifle when they carted Rex to the homestead. He can see it now. Her fierce instinct to protect her family. Once again, he can’t help but picture the same fire in another pair of blue eyes. “Thank you for helping to protect us. But if you truly consider Cut your brother, your vod, perhaps you will consider protecting him as much as you and your other men protect one another.” Rex is openly shocked at her use of Mando’a and it seems to drive her point home.

 _Aliit ori’shya tal’din._ Their trainers taught them the phrase rather deceptively to insert loyalty into their training. Loyalty not just to their brothers but to their commanding, non-clone officers. Cut embraced the phrase wholeheartedly. “I would never want to harm my vod. But I cannot ignore my code either.” The alcohol still pulsing through his veins is making him feel oddly sentimental. What would he do if this was Cody? The thought is a little hilarious given the man’s penchant for said code, but the general principle holds. Bly might be a better example though. “Ma’am can I ask…”

“Suu, please.”

Rex nods chuckling to himself. “Suu. Why Cut? What drew you to him?”

The seriousness drains from her face and the same glassy look he saw on Cut softens her features. “He was a beaten man when I met him, lost. But that optimism was still there. Buried but shining just below the surface.” Suu settles back against the counter. “I was at a low point myself, the children’s father left us. But we helped rebuild each other. I’ve never had a partner like him. The security, the loyalty yes, but it’s more. Cut balances me and I like to think I balance him. Can you understand that?”

For all he’s worth he can. Rex scrubs his face feeling the effects of the alcohol and his own exhaustion from this day perhaps this week tugging at his mind. “You should rest.” Suu bows her head as she slips past him back to the main section of the house. “The children are with Cut and I tonight if you would like to take their room.” She’s gone before he can respond.

Rex stands in the entryway and switches off the lights but doesn’t move. His mind is swimming. He doesn’t make a habit of drinking because this is always the result. Its pure function is to lower inhibitions and everything about him screams to maintain control at all times. But what is it Ahsoka says? It’s good to diversify.

Feeling too much like an intruder to use the kids’ room he slips back outside to the barn and settles himself on the table made cot trying his best to ignore the droid carcasses piled in the corner. _It’s just a scrap pile of parts_. After a few minutes of lying so tense he feels like he’s become one with the wood table he gets up to turn a few of the faceplates away from his direction and then caves and tosses a spare blanket over the whole thing.

Rex cannot leave the army like Cut. But he’s beginning to understand the man’s reasoning. He lost all his brothers and was left to die then found a new family and a new purpose. But Rex has a whole aliit to go back to that he cannot abandon. In all the tangle of topics that’s been covered tonight, there’s one specific thread that sticks out most.

_“How people can say you’re all mindless, thoughtless, organic droids.”_

“ _We’ve always made a good team huh.”_

_“Maybe you need hope. It’s no life to live like that.”_

_More._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaim cuyi vaii te kar'ta cuyi- home is where the heart is.  
> Aliit ori'shya tal'din- family is more than blood.  
> Some of the previous chapters have been harder to write than others but this one was fun and just kinda came flooding out. So, I hope you enjoyed it. This would be a turning point for Rex ol’ boy.


	9. Special Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter is long overdue which apparently means it's just long...  
> Also just for context, this chapter sandwiches the episode Lightsaber Lost

“Hey Commander,” a voice follows her down the corridor, but she doesn’t stop.

It’s not that she means to blow off her men but she’s only got twenty minutes until she has to meet her master and she knows whatever the mission Anakin has for them, she won’t be able to focus until she sees Rex for herself. Just a quick reassurance he’s alive. It’s not every day someone gets shot within inches- _two, two inches-_ of their life.

She doesn’t even consider knocking as she reaches the door to Rex’s private quarters. Just keys in her command override code and bounces on her toes as the door slides open.

He whirls around as the pneumatic door hisses. The wide-eyed look that passes over his face and his current state of dress are clear enough indication he is not expecting company. Given the late hour, she's lucky he isn't asleep. Dressed in the loose-fitting red pants she’s only seen them wear in medical facilities, shirtless, and scrubbing his centimeter of blond hair with a towel he must have just stepped out of the refresher. Damn, if she’d gotten here minutes sooner Ahsoka might’ve been treated to quite a sight. But the inappropriate thoughts are cut off as her eyes land on the angry, pink raised flesh marring the center of his chest.

Rex has enough time to drop the towel and utter “can I help you Comman…” before she barrels into his chest. Ahsoka wraps her arms tightly around his back and buries her face in his warm skin close enough to hear his heart beating. She squeezes her eyes shut so she doesn’t have to look at the glaring wound and inhales the fresh scent of his regulation soap covering the remnants of bacta on his skin.

He stands there for a moment, rigid and solid under her hold. Ahsoka huffs but doesn’t move. “Rex, we’ve established I’m not above making hugs orders.” Her threat is muffled by his chest.

His low laugh rumbles from his throat and through her horns as he obeys the thinly veiled command. Rex’s arms wrap around her back hugging her tight to his body. Without his shirt on Ahsoka can fully enjoy the warmth of his higher body temperature. He’s like a walking heated blanket she wishes she could wrap herself up in whenever she wants.

Rex gives her a gentle squeeze. “I’m alright.” He dips his head lightly brushing his lips across the top of her head between her horns before tucking his freshly, shaved chin in the same spot. Ahsoka can’t stop the low hum in the back of her throat as she sags into his hold.

They stay there for a moment before she pulls back so she can look him in the eye. “I know. I just needed to… I had to…”

“See for yourself,” he finishes. The shock is gone leaving a softness in his hazel eyes. Ahsoka nods her head glad he understands the invasion of privacy is not entirely unfounded. “Don’t worry. It takes more than one commando droid with a rifle to take me out.”

Ahsoka snorts but can’t bring herself to smile. “So you tried to test that theory by fighting off twenty more?” She read his report. In fact, it’s the only reason she knew he’d been injured at all.

Studying is not exactly her favorite thing in the galaxy so when she saw the notification on her datapad that the Captain had filed his latest mission report she figured why not live vicariously and see how the rescue mission went. By the time she’d finished reading and tried to hail the Resolute, they’d already jumped back to hyperspace unable to get her comms.

He gives her a non-committal shrug. “I was just doing my job.”

“You were shot in the chest and couldn’t use your arm.”

“It’s a good thing I have two then,” Rex deadpans. Ahsoka growls in frustration throwing her arms in the air. “Believe it or not, I was trained to handle situations like that.” Rex crosses his arms but if the glimmer in his golden eyes is any indication, he’s enjoying himself.

Ahsoka gives into her petulant side and responds by sticking her tongue out at him. It just makes him chuckle. “I know that,” she snaps. Taking a deep breath, she rests her hands on his shoulders. “You just had me worried.” Her fingers gently graze over the blast mark. Despite the bacta treatment, it’ll probably scar. Not that he’s a stranger to them by any means. Bumps dot his skin as he shivers under her touch and Ahsoka recoils. “Sorry.” Touching healing wounds, not a smart decision.

“It’s okay. Doesn’t hurt.” Rex moves to the tall locker near his bunk and pulls on the matching red top and collects his towel from the floor. “Just a bit tender still is all.”

Ahsoka can see his armor stacked neatly in the locker but his cuirass and winged pauldron are set off to the side leaning on a can of paint. She pulls out the chest plate and runs her hand over the gaping hole surrounded by black charred plastoid. It looks even worse than the mark on his chest. How it missed his heart seems like nothing short of pure luck.

He’s been in plenty of dangerous, life-threatening situations before. But Rex always manages to come out of it relatively unscathed. The only other occasion she can remember him being on the brink of death was the Blue Shadow Virus fiasco. The difference is, she was there with him for that. Ahsoka was here on Coruscant this time. Left behind while they went to rescue Master Koth. If he died while she was safe in the Temple studying and practicing mediation, Ahsoka isn’t sure how she’d handle the guilt.

She’s a Commander, it’s her job to be there on the battlefield with them. A small part of her brain reminds her she’s also a Jedi and her duties at the Temple are important as well. But right now, being a Commander seems more important. They are at war after all. And doesn’t being a Jedi mean being there to protect others anyway. Ahsoka vows to herself not to get sidelined like this again.

Rex sighs. “Need to get a new one before we ship out.” He’s seated on the edge of his bunk watching her examine the piece. “Gonna look like a damn shiny.”

Ahsoka rolls her eyes returning the plate to his locker. “That’s what you're worried about?” She settles next to him on the bed.

“I’ve replaced other bits of my armor before, but-” he shrugs- “I’ve had that one since the beginning.” Their armor isn’t technically theirs. It’s all property of the GAR, _they’re property of the GAR,_ but it’s still significant to them. They paint it, modify it, trust it with their lives every day. She wonders if it would be like losing her lightsaber and needing to replace it. Like losing a bit of yourself maybe.

“Tell you what, you get a new chest plate and I’ll throw it off a Temple balcony. Rough it up a bit, deal?” Ahsoka nudges him with her shoulder.

“Deal.” He chuckles as the corners of his mouth twitch into a half-smile.

“So, what was farm life like?” While his report had been detailed on the events of his injury and the defense of the farm he was left on, the family that lived there were only in minimal detail. It’s not as if their lives are pertinent to military records but Ahsoka is curious. He was there for over half a day.

“Informative.” Ahsoka furrows her brow markings at him. Not exactly the answer she expected. “The man who lived there had some… interesting thoughts on military life.”

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Her wrist comm goes off and a quick glance at her chrono reminds Ahsoka she was supposed to meet Anakin at the landing platform ten minutes ago. “Sithspit,” she mutters bolting to her feet. “I gotta go.” Rex looks at her amused and on the cusp of making some dry comment probably about responsibility or accountability. “Yeah, yeah, spare me the lecture Rex. I’m about to get a montralful from Anakin. Finish this later?”

The corners of his mouth twitch into a smirk. “Sure thing, Commander.”

Dashing through the door she pauses and turns back flashing him a smile. “I’m glad you’re okay.” Then she rushes out of the barracks.

Anakin is pacing on the landing pad checking his wrist every other turn. Biting on her lip, Ahsoka picks up her pace still trying to come up with a plausible excuse for being late. “There you are.” He throws his hands in the air striding towards a standard-issue Republic landspeeder. “Come on let’s go.” Anakin’s exasperation must outweigh his anger because he doesn’t press her for an explanation. Though he’d be one to talk about disappearing on Coruscant.

“Where are we headed?” Ahsoka implores as they dive towards the lower levels.

“Slum district,” Anakin hollers over the wind. “G17 to be exact.”

_Here we go again._

\---

The loud beat of some new-age techno music is still drumming in her montrals, but it’s lessened from a pounding pulse to a low hum. Whether it’s just natural adjustment on her part or the effects of the glowing green drink in front of her, she isn’t sure. Ahsoka’s about half-way through the tangy mint cocktail Nax slid in front of her and it’s definitely stronger than a cider. It also tastes much better than the brown liquor the boys seem partial to knocking back in quick succession.

79’s is more subdued tonight. Or at least in comparison to her last excursion here. A mix of armor-clad troopers and grey uniformed officers mingle about with a diverse collection of brightly dressed civilians. Ahsoka finds herself amused yet impressed at some of the boys’ ability to bump and grind on the dance floor. A few of them have moves. A few of them also do not. Most notably right now is Zeer. She bites her lip to stop from bursting out laughing watching the usually deft engineer with a black haired Pantoran girl. She doesn’t seem to mind his lack of timing as they dance. If one could call it that.

“So Commander, what have you been up to?” Echo draws her attention back to the table.

The events of the last twenty-four hours aside, her week back on Coruscant has felt fairly mundane. Temple life isn’t what it used to be. Or it is but now that she’s gotten a taste of the outside world being cooped up in the grand halls has lost some of its wonder. That and she finds she misses the rowdy chaos of her men.

Ahsoka gives him a languid shrug. “Studying, training at the Temple, teaching younglings.” She takes a small sip through the thin black straw of her drink then smirks lightly. “Chasing dangerous criminals through the underbelly of Coruscant.”

“Is that all,” Fives drawls with a snort. “Sounds like you didn’t even miss us, sir.”

“Maybe not you,” she teases with a grin. “Now Echo over here-” Ahsoka rests her elbow on the trooper’s shoulder patting his arm- “well I just couldn’t imagine my days without him.” Fives rolls his eyes while Echo’s face flushes bright red visible in the low light drawing chuckles out of Nax, Jesse, Kix, and Ridge. “So how was Saleucami? I’m sorry I wasn’t there."

Her question is met with confused glances. “Sir, you have nothing to apologize for,” Echo states. “You weren’t assigned to the mission.”

“I know but I feel like I should’ve been there.” Ahsoka glances around the table. “I’m supposed to be there to watch your backs and I wasn’t.” And one of her men got hurt. Rex got hurt.

“Oh, well… we appreciate that sir.” Echo glances at his brothers. “But you know you can’t always be there.”

She can’t help but sigh knowing it’s true but it’s still a hard reality to accept. “I know.”

“You do more for us than most, sir,” Fives affirms his brother’s sentiments. “We can’t ask for more.” Ahsoka gives him a weak smile back.

“You really are the best commander, Commander,” Jesse slurs. “The mission was a success. Though we lost the hut’uun head clanker. But the Cap’n is fine.”

“So long as he rests,” Kix grumbles around the rim of his glass.

Ridge snorts. “The day the Captain actually takes medical advice I’ll shave my head." He’s one of the few members of Torrent with a standard hair cut and no tattoos. At least none visible while in his armor.

Ahsoka cocks her head trying to picture Ridge with a buzzed head. “Maybe you could get lightning bolts like Kix,” she grins.

“Hey now,” the medic scowls. Kix runs a hand across the intricate lines of his hair. It’s a marvel to her that hair can do that. Almost like the markings on her skin. “Get your own design.”

“He’s very particular about his hair.” Jesse leans in with a grin splitting his face so wide it looks like it hurts. “Put a mirror in front of him and he’ll forget you’re even standing there.” The comment earns him a hearty smack in the chest from the medic though he doesn’t dispute the claim.

“I might have to remember that next time I get stuck in the medbay.” Ahsoka flashes Kix a cheeky grin of her own.

He just rolls his eyes as he downs the last of his frothy, dark brown beer. “I could be worse you know. At least I’m not like Fives with that damn chin scruff,” Kix mutters.

Fives lets out an indignant “hey,” but everyone else ignores him bursting into fits of laughter. She’s caught both of them examining their hair at one point or another. Maybe the fascination with hair isn’t just endemic in species without it. Looking at some of the intricate things she’s seen Padmé and Riyo do with it is only further proof in her mind.

“What have you guys been up to?” Ahsoka brings the conversation back in.

“The usual I guess,” Nax shrugs. “Training, restocking supplies, inventory, more training.”

“Breaking in some of the shinies,” Fives adds with his signature shit-eating grin. Clones they may be, but his eyes look too similar to Hardcase’s usual mischievous glint at that moment. Ahsoka shoots him a quizzical look. “I just mean we’re integrating the rookies who joined up after Geonosis.” His expression shifts into something innocent that looks entirely wrong on Fives’s face. At her skeptical look, he shrugs. “It’s tradition.”

“Yeah and you two were surprisingly kriffing difficult to pull stuff on,” Nax mutters.

“How so?” Ahsoka’s intrigue is fully piqued.

“With Echo, he knew all the damn regulations so we couldn’t make up anything for him to do.” Ridge gives him a light shove, but Echo looks passive as ever if only a little smug. “Fives was easier to coerce but he always managed to turn things around on someone else.” Fives doesn’t hide his proud grin.

“What do you do?” Ahsoka is almost afraid to ask.

Nax scratches at the base of his neck. “Nothing serious. Just get them to do jobs for us, get them to do stuff to other people, make them run around the ship. Really it helps them learn the intricacies of our job.”

Jesse groans. “Yeah, thanks to you shabuirs I learned don’t pull shit on the Captain.” Nax and Ridge both flush pink as they chuckle and Ahsoka doesn’t even need to ask for Jesse to elaborate. “They thought it’d be funny to have Coric order me to get Rex to the medbay for a routine checkup. But you see, the medics use codes for all their various reasons to drag us in there. I messed up and said he needed to go on for a medical code nineteen, not nine.”

“What’s nineteen?” She glances at Kix who’s barely holding in his laughter.

“Diseases,” Jesse says flatly. “But the kicker is we just got off leave and I happened to do this in front of the General. At first, they freaked out about needing to quarantine him, then they all thought Rex was being called in for an, uh, STD because what other kinds of disease would he contract on leave.” He shakes his head and shudders. “I’ve never feared for my life more.” The table erupts into more bouts of laughter.

“The Captain came storming into the medbay red in the face and shouting,” Nax wheezes. “We got sanitation duty for weeks for that one, but it was so worth it.”

“No, what made it worse though was the implication of who he was with,” Ridge adds. Jesse scrunches his eyebrows looking at the older clone. Apparently, he didn’t know this part.

“Who?” Ahsoka demands.

Ridge’s face goes stark red and he scratches at his neck which just makes her want to know more. “Er, well. This was shortly after General Skywalker and General Kenobi returned from being held by those pirates.” He glances at Nax with a pleading stare, but the other trooper just raises his hands signaling he’s not a part of this, and shakes his head. Ridge sighs and doesn’t meet her eyes. “The Captain spent that entire leave watching you so you wouldn’t go after them.”

Her mouth forms a wide “o” but she can’t help but burst out laughing picturing a red-faced Rex stammering in front of her master. Poor guy. Though it’s a testament Anakin didn’t run him through with his lightsaber so… She cuts that line of thought off. “I’m surprised you’re all still alive,” she manages once she catches her breath again.

“Yeah, we’re more careful now.” Nax snickers.

Their laughter slowly subsides, and the thrum of the music becomes more prominent in her horns again. She excuses herself to the latrine and slips off across the edge of the dance floor. Ahsoka scans the crowd noting Zeer and his Pantoran partner have disappeared. The dance floor in general has thinned out a bit but a few of the clones still mingle around with the civilians. The air is still thick with the general desire for companionship that hangs in the bar like a dense cloud. She does her best to let the emotions roll off and not seep in. But her mind is a little muddled and it’s a more potent mix of emotions than she’s used to dealing with. Anakin still typically makes her wait outside establishments like this.

Ahsoka takes some calming breaths as she rinses her hands off in the sink. Closing her eyes and letting the lower volume in the latrine help her ground herself better. The heavy lust coating the atmosphere still settles deep in her gut but it’s a longing tug not so much a burning heat. Maybe the alcohol is still clouding her ability to focus or it's the steady beat that seems to be bouncing around her hollow montrals, but she can only seem to dull the feelings.

She slips back out into the main space of the bar and tries to refrain from flinching as the music assaults her hearing again. “Woah,” a pair of hands grab her arms and steadies her as she almost walks into their owner. “Now what’s got a beauty like you so distracted.” The young grey Nautolan drops his hold on her but hovers close with a flashy grin on his face.

“Sorry, excuse me.” Ahsoka tries to slip past him but he catches her arm again.

“Hey come on now.” His hand slides up her arm towards her lekku and Ahsoka jerks back before he can touch her head-tail. “How about a drink.” He seems unphased by her reaction and he’s also still blocking her route back to the table.

“I’m fine thanks.” Ahsoka folds her arms over her chest leveling a glare at him. His lust is distinct in the Force. Oozing out of him possessive and demanding. Ahsoka suppresses a shudder feeling like an object under his scrutiny.

“Come on,” his smile is greasy. “I thought your kind were more _hospitable_.”

Her hand moves to rest on the hilt of her lightsaber tapping it lightly. “My _kind_ understand when someone says no.”

The Nautolan eyes her ‘saber. “Think that makes you powerful does it?” He takes another step towards her. “Maybe someone just needs to teach you your place.” He hisses all the charm gone from his voice and his breath reeks with the acrid stench of alcohol.

“Hey,” a low voice growls. “I think the lady said no.” Ahsoka instantly recognizes the stark white hair as Edge whirls her aggressor around to face him. His six-foot armored frame towers over the Nautolan who can’t be much older than herself. But it’s Edge’s distinct blue eyes that glow in the dark lighting that almost sends a shudder down her spine.

For a moment the Nautolan looks like he’s going to make some smart remark, but Edge intensifies his glower, and the boy shrinks. He scurries off muttering “fucking planet is going to the dogs.” She's certain he means the derogatory ‘Republic dog’ insult and it takes all her strength not to Force shove his ass out the door faster. “Are you alright Commander Tano?” Edge brings her focus back in. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Though if he hadn’t shown up, she probably would’ve just thrown the sleemo into a wall. He gestures back to the main floor of the bar and Ahsoka falls into step beside him. “How have you been?” She hasn’t seen any of Tango Company since the med station above Ord Cestus. It was rough for them in those first few days, but she made a point to spend a lot of time with them. She got Barriss to come too and help them meditate though only Scythe seemed to take to it.

“Better.” Edge smiles but there’s something haunted in the glassy look that passes over his eyes. She knows the feeling. Trap’s become another face in a long line of faces that live in the deep pits of her mind and come out at night in her dreams. He shakes his head as if to literally shake the memories flitting behind his eyes away and gives her a weak smile.

They make it back to her table. Fives and Nax are in the middle of an arm-wrestling stalemate both grunting and growling. “Care to join us in a game of sabacc Commander?” Edge jerks his head to a far table and she recognizes more of Tango.

“Probably gonna head out soon,” Ahsoka admits. Her superior hearing can only handle the raucous of the bar for so long and the general atmosphere mixed with her interaction with the Nautolan Ahsoka finds herself wanting a change in scenery. She also has to meet Anakin early to continue her Jar’kai training which she cannot be late for and given her tardiness and subsequent disappearance today she should probably be there early. Edge’s expression falls but he nods. His disappointment is palpable in the Force. “Next time for sure.” She gives him a reassuring smile.

“Of course, Commander.” Edge returns the gesture with a weak smile of his own. He offers to the rest of the table and Jesse, Kix, and Echo jump on the offer. She bids goodnight to her men, it only takes five extra minutes of promising she's fine to go alone, and slips outside instantly relaxing in the cool air and lack of thrumming bass. Keeping her hand on her ‘saber she takes off towards the Temple letting her thoughts drift.

It’s been a long two days that feels more like one long day. She hasn’t really slept since joining Anakin to take down Car Affa and then hunting her lightsaber, but her feet don’t carry her to the Temple. She wants comfort and everything that’s the opposite of the sleemo from the bar so she follows that tug still in her gut.

The tall grey buildings of the Republic Military Base jut up in front of her and Ahsoka finds herself standing outside the 501st barracks. She slips down the empty grey corridors of the barracks knowing where she’s going but not entirely sure why. Though she did tell Rex they'd finish their conversation later. Would she really need an explanation for showing back up at, a quick glance at her wrist chrono affirms it is nearly oh-two hundred hours. Not exactly a normal time to just continue a chat.

She rounds a corner and, thanks to her natural predator instincts more than anything else, sidesteps a collision course with a trooper. At least she sobered up walking over here. “Commander Tano.” The young trooper skids to a halt and snaps to attention with a stiff salute nearly dropping what he’s carrying in the process.

“At ease,” Ahsoka pauses taking in his blank armor, “um?”

“CT-5621, sir.” His only acknowledgment of her request is dropping the salute, but he stands stiffer than a wet blanket on Hoth. He has no markings nor tattoos but his black hair is buzzed short and recedes back at his temples.

“Gotta a name trooper?” It’s rare but every now and then a shiny comes along without a name. Either they wanted to wait for their first battle to earn it or they simply haven’t found one yet.

“Dogma, sir.” He sounds less sure saying it. Like he’s not sure he should tell her.

“Nice to meet you Dogma.” Ahsoka smiles.

“Er, likewise, sir.” Dogma fidgets rocking on his feet but seems unconvinced he should actually relax.

Getting a look at the item tucked under his arm it looks like a piece of armor. “What’ve you got there?” She nods at the white piece as shiny as he is.

“Replacement chest plate for Captain Rex, sir.” A slight pink tinges the base of his neck and ears. “I’m supposed to take to his quarters.”

Ahsoka bites her bottom lip to stop a laugh. He probably doesn’t want to admit it to a superior but, given his current direction, Ahsoka assumes Dogma got lost. Mostly since he happens to be heading in the opposite direction of Rex’s quarters. “I’m on my way there now, how about I just give it to him?”

Dogma’s shoulders sag slightly like he’s relieved he won’t have to keep wondering the halls of the barracks but his brows scrunch together in thought. “Well, sir, I was assigned to deliver the armor to the Captain. I should probably…”

Ahsoka waves a hand dismissively. “It’s no problem. I’m headed there anyway.” Dogma seems to mull over his now competing orders with a confused look and she’s reminded that it’s a bit late for standard meeting times. “He has a report I need, forgot to get it sooner. Really it’s no problem.” She holds out a hand for the plate and after another moment’s hesitation Dogma hands it over. He doesn’t seem to question her explanation.

“Right, of course sir, sorry Commander.” Dogma snaps into another salute and this time she chuckles.

“Enjoy your night Dogma.” Ahsoka heads off the direction he was coming from, towards Rex’s quarters, and can hear him stammering a response behind her. A bit uptight but then again maybe he just wasn’t sure how to react to running into a Jedi CO in the middle of the night in the clone barracks. Which begs the question of why Dogma was even delivering the plate this late? She wonders if she just inadvertently saved him from a prank by his brothers flashing back to her earlier conversation with the boys.

Ahsoka absently runs her hand across the smooth white plastoid. It is very white, but she has no real intention of throwing it off a balcony just to rough it up a bit. Rex can live with looking a bit shiny if it means he lives.

She pauses outside his door figuring she should knock. He really could be sleeping this time. Thinking about it she feels a bit foolish for coming at all but a quick test in the Force reveals no signs of life. He isn’t the most prominent Force signature by a long shot but even sleeping Ahsoka is certain she’d feel more of his subdued glow. Still, she has a replacement piece to drop off and therefore a legitimate reason to be in his room. After a knock and no response, she keys in her command code and slips inside the dark space.

Her original assessment proves correct, Rex isn’t here. Where he could’ve gone is another mystery given Kix’s adamant instructions to remain in the barracks in order to rest. The medic would probably have better luck training a rancor to dance than getting Rex to rest for more than absolutely necessary. Which for him means until he can move again. Ridge certainly won’t be shaving his head anytime soon.

Ahsoka debates just leaving the plate on his bare desk and returning to the Temple as she probably should or waiting around a bit to see if he’ll come back. Flipping the plate over in her hands she admires the pristine state of the plastoid. While it might be a symbol of inexperience to the clones, it looks like a fresh canvas to her. She loves the creativity the men possess. From the nose art to the intricate patterns on their armor, Ahsoka always wishes she could be creative like that. Alas after one failed attempt to help Hawk paint a Nexu on a gunship she realized her painting skills are rudimentary at best.

Leaving the new plate on his desk Ahsoka opens up his locker and pulls out the old one. Setting them side by side she can see the significant wear and tear on the original. The new hole aside it’s still coated in oil stains, blasters scores, and scratches of all kinds from who knows how many beatings he’s taken. But while the new one is a blank canvas, there is a story on the old plate. Everything he’s overcome. Maybe he can remember all the battles that cost him each mark.

When she thought about losing his armor akin to losing her lightsaber, she didn’t actually think she’d understand that so intimately quite so soon. Her hand clutches the hilt of her ‘saber with a newfound appreciation for the power it contains. The responsibility it is. But also savoring the hum of her crystal inside. At the crux of it all, the crystal is the heart of her lightsaber. It’s what makes it so special. The pieces can be replaced and upgraded, Force knows her master never stops tinkering with his own, but it’s her connection to the crystal that makes it hers.

There is no question the cuirass has to be replaced but maybe if the new one had something that made it special it would be better. For a brief moment, she wonders if a badass lightsaber score would make it look less shiny, but she immediately banishes the idea. The point is not to ruin the integrity of the armor just so it looks cool. Otherwise, she would just chuck it off a balcony. Ahsoka grabs the small can of 501st blue paint from the locker. It has a small brush tied to the side which she pulls off twirling it in her hand.

Rex didn’t have any markings on the outside of his last chest plate, and she doesn’t want to ruin whatever look he’s going for with his armor, so she flips it over with the inside facing up. Without overthinking it she dips the brush in the vibrant blue paint and draws a small pattern where it would rest over his heart. Two parallel lines with symmetrical triangular bends in the middle flanked by two filled in diamonds. The markings that adorn her own forehead.

Rudimentary as her skills may be, Ahsoka looks down at her handiwork pleased. Realistically, drawing lines and shapes is pretty straight forward. She’d be mad if she messed it up. Ahsoka returns the paint supplies to his locker and examines the design. It’s small and it’ll be hidden when he wears it. She hopes it isn’t too forward of her to mark his armor. Maybe she should’ve asked him first?

Before she can debate trying to scrub it off the door hisses open and Ahsoka spins around tucking the new plate behind her back. “Commander?” Rex does a double-take glancing around as if to confirm he didn’t somehow walk into the wrong place. He looks more like his usual self in the lower half of his armor and his standard-issue blacks on top.

“Hi Rex.” Ahsoka’s brain is fumbling for words. “Fancy seeing you here.” She cringes as soon as it leaves her mouth.

“Yes, with it being my room and all,” he replies dry as Geonosian dirt. “Commander, is everything alright?”

“Uh-huh, I just…” She pulls out the cuirass but keeps the inside facing her. “Special delivery.”

He folds his arms over his chest looking at it skeptically. “Wasn’t expecting the replacement for a few days.” Rex takes it looking at the clean plastoid frowning but doesn’t flip it over and Ahsoka forgets to breathe for a moment.

“Yeah I think I ruined someone’s prank on one of the new recruits, Dogma. He said someone ordered him to bring it to you, but he seemed a little lost.” Ahsoka rocks on the balls of her feet. “I told him I could take it.” She cuts herself off deciding not to reveal she was on her way here already. Though why she was in the clone barracks at this hour to begin with is still up for questioning.

He spins the cuirass in his hands and for a moment she thinks he missed her addition but then his brows scrunch together and he flips the plate to examine the inside. Rex scrutinizes the mark then looks up at her eyes wide in recognition then back at the mark and Ahsoka gnaws on her bottom lip.

“I know I should’ve asked you first,” she blurts out, “but you were talking about having the other one since the beginning of the war and I thought maybe if the new one had something to make it special it would make it easier to have to replace it so I…” Ahsoka’s rambling is cut off as a warm, wet, caf-stained pair of lips come crashing into her own. He’s kissing her. Rex is kissing her. It takes her brain a moment to catch up but Ahsoka instantly melts into him wrapping her arms around his neck as his slide around her waist. The chest plate clatters onto the desk behind her.

A million questions fly through her mind but at the same time she can’t think about any of them for more than a second as her mind goes foggy. Rex sucks on her lower lip. She tugs on his. Their tongues rake across each other’s on some muscle memory she wasn’t aware she had but it feels like they’re simply coming back to one another like old lovers.

It’s not until she’s certain she’s going to pass out from lack of oxygen that he finally draws back and they both gasp in what little air they’re sharing, foreheads leaning on one another. “What,” she catches her breath, “what was that for?”

Rex is blushing. Or maybe he’s flushed. Probably both. “Thank you.” His voice is low and gravely.

“For what?” Ahsoka glances at her minimal paint job. “Branding your armor with my rudimentary paint skills?” She cringes because maybe that makes it sound like she’s somehow laying claim over him.

Rex rolls his eyes chuckling lightly. “For making me feel like more than what I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hut'uun- coward  
> We moving forward people because I can't keep these two apart for long.  
> But I like adding in fluffy fun with the others bc I love all the clones and they need their moments.


	10. Politics, Relationships, and Spiced Creams

Ahsoka stares out the massive glass windows of the Dining Commons watching the bustle of Coruscant whiz past. It’s an organized chaos none the likes she’s seen elsewhere in the galaxy. Then again there are few places like Coruscant in the galaxy. A hub of life on an otherwise lifeless planet.

“Are you ready to order?” The waitress droid cuts her gazing.

Ahsoka nods glancing at her dining companion. Riyo orders grilled Burra fish with a side of greens and a glass of Alderaanian wine. Ahsoka goes for a Kommerken steak on the rare side. “Now this is fine dining.” Ahsoka glances around the lavish space. Floating orb lights hovering on the tables give off a subtle yellow glow while the natural sunlight filters in through the floor to ceiling windows. Senators do everything in style.

“It can’t be that much different than the food at the Temple,” Riyo asks.

The food may not be much different, but the atmosphere is. “It’s all serene and devoid of luxury there but I’ve grown used to grey mess halls and ration meals.” The food of a soldier. Perhaps the only benefit to her time off the Resolute of late, better eating. Ahsoka idly wonders what the boys would think of all this. It’s hard to picture Rex sitting across from her enjoying fancy food and fine wines. Maybe a place like Dex’s, still with real food but less formality. She’ll have to take him one day.

Unfortunately, the extent of her contact with Rex has been brief conversations in the company of her master and hello-goodbyes as they’re carted off on separate assignments. All professional and protocol like he didn’t ravish her mouth in his room and the only reason she thinks they stopped is because Coric knocked on the door to chew Rex out for being in the shooting range with Cody. He’s all sardonic smirks that send blood rushing to both ends one moment then locked down stoic silence the next and it’s giving her whiplash. But there is a crack in a doorway she thought he’d welded shut so now the only question left is how wide?

It’s not to say her time away hasn’t been filled with more excitement than she bargained for. From chasing Aurra Sing and Boba Fett to Florrum, teaching cadets and uncovering corruption on Mandalore, her impromptu expedition to Alderaan to protect Senator Amidala, to taking on the blockade over Pantora, she’s been in a bit of a whirlwind. Her most recent adventure and the current reason for her spiraling thoughts is Raxus.

“So, what’s got you staring off into space?” Riyo’s voice is soft and light.

Ahsoka’s been staring at the little floating lights so intently they’ve blurred into yellow blobs in her vision and she has to blink a few times to refocus. “I keep thinking about the senator Padme and I met. Mina Bonteri.” It was only a few hours ago her death became public knowledge and it’s hard to imagine the strong-willed but brilliantly kind woman is gone from the galaxy. “I really thought we might have done something. Made steps towards peace through diplomacy but-” Ahsoka gestures wildly at the general air around her- “look what’s happened. How can we ever hope to attain peace through talking?”

Across the table, Riyo’s face contorts in thought. “To the contrary, doesn’t violence just seem to provoke more violence?” She nods her thanks as the waitress droid sets down her glass of plum-colored wine.

“I suppose.” Ahsoka can understand that battles only seem to bring about more battles in the clamor for success and control in the war. “But we can’t just lay down arms and roll over to the Separatists.” The Separatist Senate may have been open to peace talks but she’s seen the underhanded tactics of the likes of Dooku and Grievous. The supposed Republic bombing is among the myriad of deceptions that just further begs the question of how they could ever trust the Separatists.

“I agree. That’s why we must push for more peace talks to discuss what both sides want in order to equally lay down arms.” Riyo sounds like Senator Amidala and she can see the influence the other woman has had on her friend. They’re both far more experienced in this area of expertise than she is.

“Diplomacy has always eluded me,” Ahsoka confesses. “But as Jedi, our original role was to mitigate conflicts like that. Only using force when absolutely necessary.” She sighs. Her only negotiations are what Anakin refers to as ‘aggressive negotiations’ these days. “I’ve only really had minimal practice in talking down conflict.” It’s a different kind of battlefield and one she still doesn’t feel well trained for. Politics is all talk and subtext and compromise. There isn’t much compromise in cutting down battle droids.

“You’ll get there I have no doubt.” The yellow tattoos on her cheeks crinkle as Riyo smiles. “You have excellent teachers and trust me it takes time to learn the art of giving speeches.”

Ahsoka snorts. That much is clear given the number of speeches she’s attended and how few make sense to her. “Padme is trying to help me, but I think a lot of it still goes right over my montrals.”

“What about Master Kenobi?” Riyo takes a small sip of her drink. “I’ve seen the great Jedi negotiator in action myself. He’s quite brilliant.”

It takes her a moment to connect when. Ahsoka always forgets about the mission to Orto Plutonia. It was before she’d met Riyo and her only account of the events are from Rex. He’d mostly just been mad, or rather resigned as he’s not known to fly off the handle. But they’d lost men fighting a bunch of innocent beings on the whim of a political madman. It seems innocents always get caught in the crossfire of politics and war.

“He is called the Negotiator for a reason.” Ahsoka thinks Obi-Wan Kenobi could probably talk a mynock off a power cell. “Unfortunately, Anakin is still my master and he is not so much a, talk it out kind of diplomat.”

“Ah yes, the Hero With No Fear.” Riyo grins. “You know I heard rumors they're going to make a holodrama about him. Although it’ll probably just be more war propaganda.”

Ahsoka rolls her eyes. “Yeah and the last thing my master needs is a holodrama to inflate his ego.”

“What about you?” They’d have to include you in it,” Riyo teases lightly.

“Pfft,” she huffs. “I’d probably be played by a Twi’lek.”

Outside of slavers and brothels, most people aren’t as familiar with Togruta. Her people tend to stick close to home as they’re a communal population. Her and Shaak Ti are outliers in the species and Ahsoka often wishes she could talk to the older Togrutan master more. No one could dispute Master Ti being an exemplary Jedi. Full of serenity and worldly detachment. But after the brief time she spent with the woman on Shili for her Akul hunt, she often wonders if Shaak Ti’s detachment is more a front than how she truly feels. She’s beginning to wonder that about many Jedi masters.

Riyo collects herself from her bought of giggles as their food arrives. Ahsoka’s steak oozes red juices as she digs her knife in and her mouth is already watering. Most people don’t seem to understand the carnivorous diet. She’s grossed her men out a few times eating raw, freshly caught game when they’re stuck for long periods on planets that provide such. The boys are surprisingly squeamish about it.

“Back to the point, I think in the end peace talks are the only way to secure peace.” Riyo swallows a bite of her fish filet. “Even if we did crush them on the battlefield that won’t stop the dissent towards the Republic and at what cost?”

At what cost indeed, Ahsoka wonders. “I can’t argue that.” She’s seen plenty of innocents drawn into the growing conflict as the war invades homes and takes lives. “Too many innocents seem to get caught in the crossfire. I can’t imagine how Lux is dealing with all this.” Ahsoka’s dealt with her fair share of loss but nothing on the same scale as a parent that she can imagine.

“Lux?” Riyo arches a brow in question.

“Mina Bonteri’s son,” Ahsoka explains.

“Oh.”

“He already lost his father and now his mother…” she trails off. “I can’t imagine how hard it must be.”

“Losing family is never easy.” Riyo pauses glancing at the bustling skyline before continuing. “I lost my father shortly before I was elected senator of Pantora. Knowing I had people around who cared about me, it helped. Perhaps he just needs to know he has a friend out there.”

Separatist. Teenage boy. _Friend._ She only just met Lux, but he certainly isn’t what she was expecting going to Raxus. More open-minded than she predicted for a Separatist. Kind and thoughtful like his mother. All soft smiles and blatant flirting but not in the possessive, fetishized manner like most sleemos she meets in the seedy joints her life takes her. In a way it was, refreshing.

“Can I get you ladies anything else?” The waitress droid materializes at their table.

“I’m fine thank you,” Riyo nods to the droid.

Ahsoka is about to say the same when she remembers something that caught her eye on the menu. “Can I get two dozen spiced creams to go please?” The waitress droid acquiesces without question but then again that is her programming. Riyo on the other hand raises her sculpted brows in clear amusement.

“Sweet tooth?” Riyo’s laugh chimes like a light bell.

“A few of the boys are partial to them,” Ahsoka chuckles. “Thought I might take them some. Trust me I could not eat that many myself.” She nearly shudders at the thought. While Ahsoka does enjoy sugar it’s not naturally a part of her diet and too much would certainly leave her stomach aching. She found that out the hard way eating candy with Attie and ended up in the med bay being sick for half a night.

“Ah yes, the troopers do seem partial to sugar.” Riyo’s eyes glint in the sunlight and Ahsoka cocks her head. “I just mean, well, I know some of the Guard rather enjoy sweets.” Her blue skin takes on a deeper hue. Riyo’s emotions flutter almost anxious yet still warm.

“Do you spend a lot of time with them?” Ahsoka eyes her companion. She never thought about the senators interacting with the men. From what she’s seen in session most seem to think of them abstractly. Even some proponents of peace don’t often speak about them as beings to be considered in war talks, aside from their monetary value.

Riyo’s flush deepens. “Well, they often accompany us, for our protection.” Ahsoka can feel her emotions fluttering. Maybe the senators see more in the men than she originally assumed. It’s a hopeful thought.

Her box of creams is slid on the table and they pay for their meals. “Do you have other duties to attend to?” Riyo asks. She flips her lavender hair over her shoulder tinkling the chains that hang off her headdress.

“I’m free for a little while longer,” Ahsoka glances at her chrono. She has no Jedi duties today. Anakin might be under the impression that her time with Riyo is to learn more about politics, which they have discussed, but it really is just a guise to visit her friend.

It’s a fact she spends a lot of time around men and most of the women in her life are Jedi. Riyo is one of the few friends she has outside it all. She can relax with her and feel a bit more normal. Escape the plight of war and the structure of the Jedi for a little.

Riyo leads them through the dim hallways of the Senate building to her office. It’s a spacious room with tall reeds in ornate pots framing the doors and a large, wooden desk in the center in front of a wall of windows. They settle on one of her grey couches off to the edge of the space. Ahsoka sinks down into the plush velvet couch marveling how soft it is. If this is what senators’ couches are like how lavish are their beds?

“Alright what’s new with you?” Ahsoka sits crossed-legged on the couch.

Riyo shucks her own shoes and curls her feet underneath herself. “Not much really,” She shrugs twisting a dangling gold bead of her headdress in her fingers.

Ahsoka looks at her friend skeptically. She’s read a few HNE reports and there’s always something going on in the lives of senators and the elite of Coruscant. “Come on, nothing new?”

“Just a flurry of senatorial galas, strategy meetings, sessions that seem to go nowhere fast. I am working on new trade for Pantora since the blockade is gone, which once again thank you.” Riyo smiles.

“All in a day’s work,” she beams back. “So, did you take anyone to one of these galas?”

Riyo’s cheeks flush dark blue under her yellow tattoos. “No, I tend to go unescorted.”

Ahsoka cocks a brow marking with a smirk. “Really? Who do you meet there then?”

“Wha… I don’t…” Riyo stutters but after another pointed look she sighs. “Can you keep a secret Ahsoka?”

Now she’s intrigued. She pauses for a moment before tentatively asking, “you’re not like, having an affair with someone right?” Ahsoka's heard of various scandals that rock the Senate though she cannot imagine her friend in the middle of one.

“No!” Riyo exclaims.

Ahsoka makes a placating gesture with her palms out. “Okay, okay, I just had to ask. Of course, I can keep a secret.”

Riyo starts twisting a lock of her hair in her fingers and bites her lip. “He’s a clone.”

Whatever she thought the answer would be this certainly isn’t it. “One of the Guard?” They’re the only troopers who interact with Senators regularly enough. Riyo nods her head still tightly coiling the lavender lock. “Who?”

“Commander Fox.” The blush deepens on her cheeks and a rush of emotion rises in Riyo all happy and bright.

Ahsoka lets out a low whistle. She’s never met the man herself, but she’s heard a bit about the other command clones. The extent of her knowledge on the head of the Coruscant Guard is he’s a known stickler for rules, or so people think apparently, and that he punched Rex in the chin giving him a scar. “Wow.” Ahsoka tries to picture her friend dancing with a red-clad clone, sharing a candlelit meal with him, maybe a drink in a fancy upscale bar. She frowns. Riyo may not be a Jedi but clone regulations still stand. “You know the risks don’t you?” Because in truth they probably can’t do any of that.

Her friend’s expression sobers and the lightness in her Force signature dims for a moment. “Yes. That’s why it has to remain a secret,” Riyo urges.

“No one knows?”

“Well, some of the Guard are aware but you’re the first person I’ve told.”

“So you just, lie to people?” Something about the thought of carrying on behind people's backs is unsettling. Aren't relationships supposed to be shared and rejoiced not hidden away?

Riyo shifts on the couch dropping her lock of hair and twists her hands in her lap. “Perhaps we are, but it also isn't everyone's business to know. And the consequences he’d face if this got out. I can’t… I won’t…”

Ahsoka lays a hand on Riyo’s to calm her. “I understand.” _More than you know._

“Besides-” Riyo flashes a small smile and shrugs- “I’m used to hiding my personal life from the galaxy. Comes with the territory.”

Who is Ahsoka to question her friend’s happiness? Force knows she struggles with her own attachments and Riyo is a senator, not a Jedi. The only thing standing in their way is the unfair rules bestowed upon the clones. “Are you happy?”

Her smile deepens and reaches her eyes glinting bright gold in the sunlight. “Very.”

“That’s the most important thing, right?” This isn’t exactly her area of expertise either. As much as she enjoys her fantasies when it comes down to it, they are just that. Her path will never allow her to have what Riyo can. Ahsoka can’t imagine leaving the Order for something as selfish as wanting to be loved when she can do so much good in the galaxy as a Jedi. She’s proud of her path but sometimes it’s just, hard.

“What’s wrong?” It’s not until Riyo speaks she can feel her frown.

“Sometimes I just wonder about what I’m missing out on. It’s selfish but it’s difficult to move past.” Her master would remind her it’s something all Jedi struggle with. Looking for connection, companionship is simply a natural urge found in all life. But a Jedi learns to let go in order to help others rather than simply themselves.

“I’ve always been curious about that.” Riyo shifts in her seat anxiously. “Can you not seek out any sort of… companionship?”

“Jedi don’t have to be celibate.” Otherwise Master Mundi would have some explaining to do. “We just can’t become attached.” Which sounds callous now that she thinks about it, though if Ahsoka’s learned one thing from attending 79’s is sometimes it’s not about attachment. Simply an urge to satisfy and a need to feel like a person.

“What about this? Is friendship not attachment?” Leave it to a senator to bring up the real questions. Ahsoka often wonders it herself and has been admonished a few times for even such commitments to others but many Jedi have friends and friends among the Order itself. It seems to be a bit of a grey area.

She can only shrug in response. “Like I said, I struggle with it.”

Riyo’s brows knit together. “So you could find comfort in another you just cannot love them?”

“Pretty much. Love, attachments, can lead to jealousy and then into fear and hate." Ahsoka can almost hear the older masters preaching the same words.

Riyo frowns. "In my experience, that simply means you are not in a healthy relationship. Real relationships are built on trust and mutual respect."

"Sure," Ahsoka draws out the word as she contemplates Riyo's words. "But the possibility is there. A chance that you'll go down a darker path. Jedi can't afford that risk." _Some Jedi can._ A small voice in the back of her mind reminds her of master Altis and his followers. "We're supposed to be compassionate but not passionate. Sometimes I just wonder, you know?"

"You don't have to be in love." Riyo counters. "Have you ever thought about just being with someone?"

Ahsoka's muscles tense a fraction but her friend doesn't seem to notice. "Are you trying to tell me to get laid?" She jokes not sure how to answer the question. Padmé knows a little about her situation but that was out of necessity. They could still get in trouble for their now multiple indiscretions. 

“No, of course not” Riyo giggles and Ahsoka relaxes slightly. “Though I’m sure you’ve had interested parties before.”

Ahsoka snorts. “Mostly just creeps in less than reputable establishments.”

“Oh, come on. No one?” Now it’s Riyo’s turn to press. The truth is Ahsoka can relate to Riyo far more than the other woman might expect. And Riyo shared her secret. She might be the one person who would understand Ahsoka's situation and Riyo isn’t one to judge nor betray confidences. Ahsoka opens her mouth to respond but Riyo beats her to it. “What about this Lux?”

“Huh?” The question catches Ahsoka completely off guard. Riyo’s eyebrows hit her forehead expectantly or somehow knowingly. Senators can read people far too well. “He was nice.” Another pointed look. “Okay, he… flirted with me.” She tries to regain control of her flustered emotions.

He definitely flirted with her and she may have flirted back. Because really it’s not often that nice, normal people show such interest. Most of her interactions are with scumbags and droids, neither pose any appeal. Some of the boys will flirt but it’s always in playful jest save for a few awkward shinies who usually get past meeting their first girl and move on to seeing her as The Commander quickly. And she’s not sure Rex’s dry wit and dripping sarcasm can really be counted as flirting. It would certainly be simpler if that man weren’t so difficult to read. Ancient Jedi texts in dead languages are easier read to than he is.

“And” Riyo prompts pulling Ahsoka back in.

“It was… nice.”

Riyo rolls her eyes. “Just nice?”

“New?” Ahsoka doesn’t intend it to be a question but it is. “I don’t know I guess the attention or rather the acknowledgment that someone thinks I’m…attractive is nice. And new.” Her horns burn with heat. Ahsoka doesn’t get flustered nor embarrassed but right now she can’t seem to get a grip. She huffs out a breath. “It was different. And Lux is nice but…” She stops herself.

“You’re a Jedi.” Riyo’s smile is sad if a bit understanding. “I’m sorry for pushing.” Right, she’s a Jedi. Ahsoka isn’t sure if she’s more caught off guard that it wasn’t what she was going to say or that she almost said but he’s not the right person. “And there is nothing wrong with a little shameless flirting. I’ve gotten a few deals solidified through charm just as much as wit.”

Ahsoka laughs a bit relieved she’s letting it go. “If only that worked on battle droids.” An image of Fives trying to flirt his way out of a fight springs to mind and she bites back a chuckle wondering if she can somehow coerce him into trying it.

“Boys aside, what’s new with you?” Riyo asks easing her out of the previous conversation.

“Well, a couple of weeks ago Anakin said I’ve become proficient enough to wield a shoto,” Ahsoka pats the slightly shorter lightsaber clipped onto her belt. "He's been training me in a new form for a while so it's a big step."

“Congratulations!” Her friend exclaims. “Oh, and I meant to say it earlier, I love the new look.”

“Thanks.” Ahsoka straightens out her sash, the one piece of her former outfit she had to keep. It’s also one of the only pieces that still fits. “Also hit a growth spurt so it was time for an upgrade.” Though it was also a nice excuse to change up her look. Padmé originally found the dress and surprised her with it as sort of a 'thank you for saving my life' gift. The woman has an eye for fashion with function.

“Ah,” Riyo wrinkles her nose, “and how was that?”

Ahsoka groans. “Spent a lot of time meditating to help with the… _symptoms._ ” Probably her least favorite time spent at the Temple. Meditating through the nausea. Meditating through the pain. Meditating through the hormones.

While Togruta don’t go into lust-fueled crazes while in heat like many holopronos and slavers like to boast, they always conveniently leave out the growing pains, there is no denying the surge of hormones that wracked her body leaving her horny and agitated for days.

“Does that work?”

Not as well as Ahsoka wishes but that might just be her personal struggle with mediation in general. “Kinda,” she shrugs.

“Perhaps you should just find someone to…plug in your power coupling.” Riyo grins lowering her usually couth and calm exterior. “Charge up your loading ramp?”

“Please stop,” Ahsoka groans but can’t stop herself from bursting out in laughter at Riyo’s ridiculous innuendoes.

There is no denying a specific night in the training room aboard the Resolute kept replaying over and over in her mind. An endless loop that seemed to satisfy and fuel her hormones all at once. It was different than previous cycles when she just scrounged for anything to quell the lust. More focused.

The chiming ding of a bell rings out through the room and Riyo casts a glance at a clock hanging on her wall with a labored sigh. “I have to go, they’re calling us to session. But this was fun.” She grasps Ahsoka’s hands in hers for a moment. “I’m glad we found the time to catch up again.”

“Me too.” Ahsoka collects her box of spiced creams from Riyo’s desk and gives her a sly appraisal. “So, Fox like sweets huh?” She channels her inner Fives in her grin.

Riyo blushes furiously and swats at her arm rolling her eyes. “He’s mad for uj cake. Now go.” Ahsoka laughs as she follows Riyo back into the hall. She really is happy her friend found someone who makes her so giddy and light. “I do love the new look by the way.” Riyo gives her a quick hug before waving goodbye and striding off towards the main chamber.

Tucking the box under her arm Ahsoka figures she can run the treats to the barracks before heading to the Temple. She fiddles with the collar of her tunic. Aside from fitting her better and admittedly being cute while retaining some of her Togrutan roots it happens to be made of a tight weave of synthetic fibers mimicking armor. She’s stylish and protected. Rex has nothing to complain about now. And she’s feeling coquettish enough to see if she can get him to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just one of many interpretations of Togrutan physiology and just happens to be what fits my story best.  
> Wanted to have some girl time for Ahsoka. Showcase her other friendships plus I think Riyo can give her some outside perspective on relationships and insight on politics. While this is a Rexsoka story I feel I have to acknowledge Ahsoka felt something for Lux if just a small crush.


	11. Can I...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand apologies for how long this took me to write and post. Between starting a new job and serious writer's block this took way too long but here it is! More to come. Hopefully, much quicker as I have the next few chapters more planned out (hitting some key plot arcs from the show). Oh, did I mention that this is also the longest chapter thus far? Oops. Anyway enough from me, enjoy :)

The tight muscles along his biceps burn from exertion but it’s an ache he finds sweet comfort in. A relishing ache at pushing the limits of his body. Rex carefully lowers the bar back onto the support and sits up on the bench heaving in air through his equally burning lungs. Is it the smartest decision to test his body’s limits on a bench press with no spotter? Probably not. But having a spotter sort of defeats the point of finding time alone with his thoughts.

Both Balith and Kamino proved adequate opportunities to test the new recruits so now he's reorganizing platoons and squads based on their sergeants' reports. He also has to fill the opening left by promoting Fives and Echo to ARC status. Rex is certain they'll both flourish in the roles but he can't deny he's already missing their presence in the battalion. Though life in the 501st is exciting as ever after Zeer and Hardcase rewired a few salvaged rocket droids and then proceeded to set them off in one of the Resolute's hangar bays. The General was very gracious and actually impressed with the mechanical intricacies but punishment must be dolled out for damages. Probably a demerit on both their records plus additional KP. And of course, his Commander is ever-present on his mind. 

Some commotion coming from the rec room echoes down the corridor of the 501st barracks reeling him back in. Being the only occupant of the training room and having left the door open he can hear whoops and hollers drift down towards him. They’re probably watching a limmie match or some damn holovid. Rex needs to find more work for the men if they’re going to be on leave for much longer.

It’s been a nice respite after two planetary sieges. He’s been strangely delegated to senatorial duty in between campaigns. Perhaps not so strange considering which senator and the fact that half the time his General either tags along for “added security” or tells Rex he’ll cover it himself and gives the man the day off. Not that it really ends up that way as there is always something for the Captain to do. But his curiosity has been piqued. The extent of the pair’s relationship is unclear but ever-observant as Rex is, he has a few ideas.

He gulps down water not even phased at the lukewarm temperature the once ice-cold liquid has taken on. As much he enjoys the burn of exertion, the replenishing and refreshing taste of water and full gasps of air in his lungs are just as nice. A solid reminder he is still alive and can feel everything from pain to pleasure. Knowing only war it’s not difficult to start to think of himself as a flesh droid programmed to fight, maim, and kill.

Wiping the droplets of sweat tickling his nose and cheeks as they slide down his face off with a towel, he debates investigating the uproar down the hall or pretending he didn’t hear it and slipping off to take a shower. Someone clears their throat with a cough by the door and Rex’s head snaps up. Had he been drinking water at this moment he might have actually sputtered a comical spray in shock. As it is, he nearly chokes on the air alone taking in the sight of his Commander. She’s a little taller. Some in part to her elongated montrals that curve up and out more. Her lekku extend a little further down her chest and frame a cut-out revealing the barest peek of her soft curves.

Ahsoka is standing in the doorway with her hands clasped behind her back in a high-necked fitted marron battledress with a crisscrossing belt settled on her hips and dark grey leggings that show diamond cut-outs of her sienna skin. He also notes the second lightsaber swinging at her hip which he knows she’s been training towards. It seems she accomplished a lot in her time away. Ahsoka leans into her left hip. “Hiya Rexter.” A playful grin on her plush lips.

Rex is a man with an admittedly small overall galactic view of things. He sort of always figured more skin meant more alluring. That’s certainly what the more explicit side of the HoloNet proclaims. But the form-hugging battledress clinging to Ahsoka’s muscled yet lithe form proves that old adage wrong. In all likelihood, it is more about the person wearing the clothes than the garments themselves.

Her choice in wardrobe better not have been the reason for the commotion in the rec room, he reflects. Or his men are going to need a serious lecture in respect. But the ensemble seems to highlight all her best attributes and he can't pull his eyes away. The toned curve of her shoulders and biceps, the softer curves of her breasts and hips, even the sheer strength in her legs. As always, he finds himself in awe of the woman standing before him.

Rex’s on his feet and standing at attention in every sense save for a salute before he can process his movements. “Commander… you look…taller.” Rex’s heart thumps hard enough he might as well be lifting weights again as heat creeps up his cheeks. Better make that a cold shower.

Ahsoka chuckles stepping deeper into the room hands still clasped behind her back. “Glad someone noticed.” She grumbles but doesn’t actually sound annoyed. “Guess you can’t call me littl’un anymore huh?”

“I said taller not tall,” Rex’s mouth twitches into a slight smirk. She’s shot up a few good inches. The tips of her montrals topping off closer to his eye level.

She shifts like she wants to cross her arms, his Commander’s go-to defiant position typically with a hip cocked out to the side, but then seems to think better of it to keep her hands behind her back. He has the distinct impression she’s hiding something. “Well we can’t _all_ be six feet tall.” Ahsoka grouches.

“The General seems to manage it just fine,” Rex deadpans unable to resist the quip.

Ahsoka rolls her eyes. “Wait and see. I’ll get there one day.”

He thinks he remembers it being a species thing. Togruta grow in spurts over longer periods of time rather than progressively like humans, or rather most humans. He and his brothers are no strangers to quick growth spurts. The first eight years of his life were a mess of aching, sudden bouts of maturation.

Rex makes a show of scrutinizing the top of her head. “Guess I better prepare for a long wait.”

She scoffs finally revealing what she’s got behind her back. “And here I was trying to do something nice. Maybe I’ll just eat this myself.” Ahsoka lifts a single round cream-filled treat nestled in a napkin that looks an awful lot like a spiced cream in the air.

His eyes widen. “Where’d you get that?” Rex can’t seem to tear his gaze off the dessert now. He can’t remember the last time he had anything sweet. Anything remotely resembling food for that matter.

If ever there is one unifying thing among clones it might just be their sweet tooth. He’s yet to meet a brother who doesn’t love sweets. Kix seems to think it’s a psychological thing more than a genetic trait but either way, it’s a stereotype that holds true as much as he tries to hide it himself.

“Brought a box of them over.” Ahsoka makes a show of inhaling the scent of the cream. “This is the last one left.” No doubt the commotion he heard minutes earlier would be the clamor he can only imagine of his brothers vying for a treat.

Ahsoka licks her full lips slowly, eyeing the dessert, and for a moment he’s not sure which is more enticing. “All due respect Commander, maybe I’ll just take it from you.” Rex is pretty sure that wouldn’t end well for him but he’s not about to beg.

Her eyes flick back up to meet his raising an arched brow marking. “Is that a challenge, Captain?” Ahsoka flashes him a sly grin.

It’s been a while since they sparred together. Her sudden growth spurt could prove in his favor if she’s not yet used to her longer reach. “Perhaps,” Rex eyes her cautiously.

“So, if you win, you get the spiced cream.” Ahsoka raises it in the air again in full display and his mouth actually salivates. “But when I win, I get to eat it?”

Her choice of phrasing is not lost on him. “If you’re so sure of yourself, what’ve you got to lose?”

She carefully sets the napkin on a counter by the water jug and joins him in the open section of the room with mats already laid out for intensive workouts. Ahsoka unclips her belt and leaves her ‘sabers lying on the edge of the space. He’s only in his blacks anyhow and before long they’re circling one another muscles tense and eyes narrowed. She moves first but it’s a tentative strike clearly testing her longer reach as she throws a punch he deftly avoids and they circle slowly once more.

Rex took it upon himself to help train her in hand-to-hand combat shortly after she joined up with the 501st. Her natural predator instincts already make her a skilled fighter, but he wanted to ensure she could defend herself. It’s not that he thought his brothers would ever try something, but he felt better knowing she could take one of them down if need be or any other sentient of similar caliber.

At first, he’d been hesitant about actually hitting or attempting to hit his Commander. They started off learning forms and moves and practicing slower. However, she progressed quickly and just as quickly pointed out that him pulling his punches would never help train her to defend herself.

Now he makes no such concessions. Rex lunges next swinging towards her head and kicking out for her legs but Ahsoka ducks under the first throw and flips backward away from his strike landing primed to go in a crouch. Her blue eyes are sharp clocking every subtle move of his body. The playful smirks are gone and both stare at one another with intense analytical eyes. It’s as much about bragging rights between the pair as it is about the dessert on the table.

He’s seen this scene in a few of the holomovies the boys have played before. Male and female protagonist duke it out in a sparring match full of sweaty heat and sexual tension that winds them up in various suggestive positions. But there is none of that in their fights. When you pit a warrior from a naturally predatory species against a man born and bred to fight the only result is two uncompromisingly competitive individuals both set on sending the other sprawling on their ass.

Ahsoka doesn’t simply swing wildly at him or attack as aggressively as possible anymore. Now she takes more time to calculate her strikes, but once she has it’s like a switch gets flipped. Rex has seen the same movements in her lightsaber fights as she throws her whole body at her foe as only a hunter can. It’s significantly different from fighting a brother or the occasional sparring match with his General. Her agility and strength play quite differently.

Rex tries to drive his elbow into her gut as Ahsoka lands another acrobatic flip behind him, but she catches the blow in her hands and twists his arm behind his body in an attempt to incapacitate him sending a sharp spike of pain up his shoulder wrenching a grunt from his mouth. He throws his head back knocking her in the forehead causing her grip to loosen enough to rip his arm free from her grasp. Rex can feel the sting where his head hit the sharp edges of her headdresses as they both stumble apart and square off again.

If she were using the Force to aid her hits he’d probably be flat on his back by now watching her lick cream off her fingers in victory. But she always refrains from using it in their fights knowing it’s beneficial to practice without it and frankly it’s not really fair to him.

He isn’t sure how long they’ve been going at it, but he can feel his muscles straining from his previous workout. Ahsoka kicks at his side and Rex takes the hit with a grunt as her foot collides with his hip but he uses the chance to grab her leg and twist her off balance. Managing to land on all fours facing him he has a moment to breathe before her whole body is launching at him again. The force of Ahsoka’s full body weight knocking into him sends him sprawling on his ass but Rex uses his considerable arm strength to carry her momentum forward and hurl her over him. She lands with a heavy thud on her back, her head hitting the mat beside his own. They both lie there panting in tandem though his blood pounding in his ears is extra loud in the silence of the room.

Rex was tired before she came into the room and his muscles are screaming for a break now, but he isn’t one to back down. It seems Ahsoka might be feeling similar as neither moves still heaving in air. “How ‘bout we split it?” Ahsoka says after a moment.

“Works for me.” The tension floods out of his body as Rex melts into the floor and if it turns out to be a feint so she can finish him off he isn’t sure he can fight her on it now.

“Wow, that was impressive.” They both raise their heads off the ground. Rex has to twist a bit to get a good angle but sees Hardcase standing in the doorway licking his fingers and wiping his face with a napkin. His eyes flick to the counter and notes the absence of their prize.

Rex and Ahsoka both sit up in a flash, though his vision goes fuzzy for a moment as the blood rushes back out of his head. “Hardcase!” He snaps.

“What?” The heavy gunner’s eyes widen, innocent of the fact he just ate the reason they were sparring in the first place. Feeling too tired to deal with him, Rex just sighs and thumps back on the ground pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. “I just said that was impressive.” He mutters. Chucking the napkin in the trash compactor Hardcase turns and leaves the room.

Rex hears the thump as Ahsoka flops back down on her back. “Was that really the last one?” He asks staring at the grey ceiling even though he knows it was.

“’Fraid so Rex ol’ boy.” He twists enough to see Ahsoka spread out on the ground with a sheen of sweat on her forehead. Her chest heaves up and down as she tries to reign her breathing back in. The tight material of her dress hugging her form leaves little to the imagination. Not that he needs it. Rex quickly turns his eyes back to the ceiling squeezing them shut and desperately trying to quiet his mind.

It’s too late and a myriad of images rush the forefront. The flex of her back muscles in the deep plunge in the opening of the new dress. The white lines that snake up her inner thighs and end at her delicious heat. Blue, oh so much sweet blue that he longs to taste again, more so than any dessert. And the strangely thrilling yet deadly flash that darkens the cerulean hue of eyes right before she attacks. Focused. Intense. Dare he say passionate. Yeah, it’s definitely time for a cold shower.

Ahsoka loudly blows out hot air and his face flushes realizing she’s still in the room with him and his salacious thoughts. “I think I had more fun the last time we were in a training room together.” _Fuck_.

Rex gulps against his dry throat and hums. Maker, he wants to agree or better yet tell her to remind him, but this is not the time nor the place for a reenactment, which he is struggling to tell his body. Blacks are the exact opposite attire needed to conceal his body’s growing…agreement.

Denying his attraction to Ahsoka would be the biggest lie of his relatively short life and he’s come to terms that he doesn’t regret being with her. She’s brilliant and kind. A beacon of what he thinks the Jedi call capital-L Light and hope. Ahsoka deserves every bit of his admiration so why not give it freely so long as she wants it. He’ll cherish the most intimate moment of his eleven years of life till his last breath. It’s only compounded by the fact it was with _her._

Rex, like most clones, learned about sex in two very differing forms. The first being their mechanical biology lessons and stringent rules against the idea of procreation and pleasure which the Kaminoans drilled into their puberty spiked brains in flash training. It was very scientific and factual. Apparently, an attempt to mature them faster though he isn’t sure that really worked out as they’d hoped. More like it burgeoned their curiosity. Which leads to the second being the disjointed information available via the HoloNet. On a basic level he thought he knew what he enjoyed fairly well. Like any good soldier, he spent some time surveying the terrain to figure out what felt best. That is until Ahsoka opened his world to the idea of mutual pleasure and how powerful a factor emotion can be. 

The entire concept of a relationship is as foreign to him as the notion of life outside of war. He finds himself struggling with, well, the rules of engagement. Kissing her weeks ago in his room was not a mistake in his mind. It felt right. Conveyed in the moment what words failed him. But he also feels guilty for thrusting himself on her. He’s supposed to ask her if she’s okay with that first, right? Rex is not an indecisive person, preferring action to talk but this is an instance where his training, perhaps his entire way of thinking should change. He could never live with himself if his actions preceded her wishes.

“I’ve got an idea,” Ahsoka is somehow standing over him now and Rex blinks for a few moments up at her before collecting himself off the mat not daring to look down and see if his body is betraying his current line of thinking. “Meet me outside the barracks in an hour.”

“Why?” He’ll be there no question but he prefers situational preparedness over surprises.

“It seems I owe you half a dessert,” she grins leaning closer to him then scrunches her nose. “But first I think you need a shower.”

Rex snorts rolling his eyes. Resists the urge to make a quip about her needing one too because that sounds too much like a _suggestion._ And he knows it’s true. He’s feeling a bit hot and sticky.

The greatest benefit of his role as Captain is not so much the private room, Rex really does prefer to sleep in the bunks surrounded by his brothers, but the private refresher. Too many brothers using the communal showers at once and they all end up taking lukewarm showers with spotty pressure. But in his private ‘fresher he could stand under a steady stream of scalding hot water for hours on end. He’d never actually do that but the knowledge he could is nice enough.

Rex’s forehead leans against the cool tile wall letting the warm water cascade across his deltoids and down his back. The droplets leave trails in their wake as they glide down his spine and flow across his chest rolling over the ridges of his abdomen. Ghosting over his skin it’s not water he feels but her hands. The surprisingly silky pads of her fingers drawing lines over his skin.

He grunts, splaying one hand against the white tile. Fingers fully stretched as the tension knots in his gut and the coiled muscles in his thighs spasm. Rex is close, so damn close. He pauses his strokes to run his thumb across his tip dipping into his dripping slit and sending shudders through his body at the memory of her soft hand on him, her own thumb drawing out his ecstasy.

Rex moans in time with his memory increasing the pressure around his cock as he strokes himself with renewed fury. Her warm wet heat around him. The grip of her fingers digging into his shoulders. Their sweet yet acrid scents intermingling. Gods he can still come undone purely on the idea of her. His eyes squeeze shut as the pleasure mounts almost painful when his whole body goes taut before it spills over the edge into sweet release. Rex slows his movements drawing out every last bit as the touch becomes almost too much against his skin and he empties himself on the wall.

It’s an intimacy he never allowed himself until they actually became intimate. Using her, even in his mind, felt wrong until she could consent to it face to face. Probably a byproduct of his ingrained sense of loyalty only heightened by his personal devotion to his Commander. He always knew he didn’t like the idea of being used for pleasure but never thought the one person who made him feel real would make him feel so damn good.

Showered, shaved, and admittedly satisfied, Rex stands outside the barracks in full kit with his helmet tucked under his arm. He’s not wearing it knowing both his Jedi prefer to see faces to visors but if they’re venturing out on Coruscant, as he suspects given their apparent hunt for dessert, he’s going to want it.

Ahsoka shows up an hour on the dot grinning as she meets him. “Ready?”

He gestures for her to lead the way and they take off towards the maglev train terminal. The benefit of traveling with a Jedi, public transportation is always free. She simply waves her hand and he watches a cog-shaped mechanized lock rotate and grant them passage onto the platform through the turnstiles.

“Where are we going?” Rex asks as they board a train and rocket across the evening Coruscant skyline shining bright against the murky black sky. You can never see stars on Coruscant. Even if the whole of Galactic City went dark in a blackout there’s simply too much smog. Rex has learned he prefers clear skies. Seeing all the stars and planets dance in the night sky like he never saw growing up on Kamino.

The train doesn’t dip down into the lower levels. Instead, they coast across topside towards CoCo Town. “You’ll see,” Ahsoka has her attention out the window as air traffic whizzes past them almost reminiscent of the blurring stars in hyperspace. Rex finds himself oddly missing the Resolute and space travel. His place is out on the front lines not on the streets of Corrie.

He fidgets and adjusts his grip on the overhead rail. For all it feels like the straps of a gunship the myriad of eyes on them are pinging and plucking at his tactical awareness. He can’t help but clock the number of civilians in their train car, where the doors are, the emergency exit, and how many potential threats he’d have to pass to get off. A brown paper bag lies strewn on the floor and he resists the urge to chuck it aside and duck in preparation for a det blast. His shoulders are squared forcing his back ramrod straight as his other hand absently clenches at his side. “Relax.” Ahsoka has set her blue gaze on him easily able to pick up on his discomfort. But it’s all difficult to ignore. The tight space. The unknowns. The attention.

A small Zeltron boy with pink skin and dark eyes is staring in awe at the lightsabers on Ahsoka's hips. In contrast, when he tugs on the arm of a man Rex assumes is the boy’s father, he gives her a scrutinizing look before tugging the boy towards the next car down. Sitting in the seats to his right a pair of Twi’leks cast him worried looks and shrink away from his helmeted face. It’s probably not helping his cause, but he feels better behind the mask. Protected. Public opinion of the war and those involved is low and falling fast. As much as he tries to ignore it, it’s hard to when he’s on Coruscant where they’re untouched by battle. A small part of his mind wonders how they can hate him and his brothers so much when they’re the only reason the citizens of the Republic haven’t been called to arms.

He’s finally able to heed her words as they step off the train and back into the cold night air. The tension ebbs from his shoulders and Rex finally uncurls his fist. Ahsoka leads them to an oblong durasteel building with a bright red neon sign, _Dex’s Diner._ She pushes the door open and as Rex pulls off his helmet he’s hit with the aromas of grilled meat, grease, and fry oil. Rex’s mouth waters at the thought of real food.

“Hi, hon, can I get you a booth?” A WA-7 service droid rolls over on its single wheel. He mentally corrects himself, _her_ wheel. The thought of droids in the normal vocations of everyday people and possessing genders and relative identities is nearly lost on him. Save for Artoo and perhaps on a good day the gold-plated protocol droid that follows Senator Amidala like a lost tooka more so than his General, a feat of engineering in his mind, most droids don’t sit well with him. An occupational hazard.

“Please,” Ahsoka grins at the waitress droid.

They follow her to a far table deeper in the restaurant only to pause when a voice booms over the clattering in the kitchen. “Ahsoka!” Peering out a window behind the bar is a hulking Besalisk wearing a grease-stained apron smiling broadly between fat lips. “How’s my favorite little Jedi? And where’s Obi?” _Obi?_ Oh, Cody is gonna love that one. What is it with their Jedi and dual syllabic, bordering on cutesy nicknames?

“Oh, off busy being a Master Jedi,” Ahsoka responds wryly like the man in question himself. “Came for your famous Sic-Six-layer cake.”

The grin on the Besalisk, whom Rex is beginning to assume might be Dex, spreads revealing his rows of sharp teeth. “Coming right up.”

Rex takes stock of the diner while they wait for the aforementioned cake. It’s busy for being such a small space full of a colorful array of Coruscanti civilians likely coming off shift from whatever their normal daily lives bring. Unlike the train car, no one seems to pay them much mind nestled in the back of the space. He felt the eyes on entry but after the patrons seemed to deem him non-threatening none spared him second glances.

His helmet sits beside him while he faces Ahsoka who’s twirling a straw in her clear carbonated soda. “How’d you find this place?”

“Obi-Wan’s brought me here a few times,” she takes a sip of the drink. “He and Dex go way back. Not sure how they met though.” Rex isn’t surprised really. General Kenobi has a knack for talking to and befriending the odd sentient in the galaxy. “I was thinking earlier about bringing you here and well, no time like the present.”

He can feel a blush creep up his cheeks. “You thought about bringing me here?” Rex raises a brow slightly in question and is encouraged to see her own stripes flush navy.

“I thought you might like some real food for a change. And we haven’t had a chance to catch up since… for a little while.” Ahsoka’s words send a spike of nervous energy through him. _Since I kissed you._ That was the last time they had more than a few moments of parting contact with one another.

Rex absently rubs at the base of his neck feeling the heat burning his cheeks. Impulsivity is not a trait he often considers himself to have. A tad reckless he’ll admit but when you serve with Anakin Skywalker it becomes second nature to act first ask questions later. And he still puts thought into those actions. He, however, failed to think before acting then. “I think I owe you an apology, sir. For my actions the last time we, er, spent time together.” Falling back on formality somehow makes it simpler. If she just reprimanded him like a soldier for indecent behavior then the interaction stays more securely in his general comfort zone.

Ahsoka’s face twists into a frown and she leans back in her seat drumming her fingers on the table. For a moment she just seems to scrutinize him before sighing. “This again, Rex?” _Again?_ He doesn’t remember forcefully kissing her another time without asking first. “I thought maybe… I thought you wanted this?” She gestures between the two of them and his flush intensifies.

“I do.” Her eyes widen at his almost whispered admission. He isn’t certain what _this_ is. Isn’t certain he even knows where to begin with a thing like _this_ but like most aspects of his life, he’ll follow her lead if she’ll let him. “At least I think I do, but I still owe you an apology.” Rex isn’t good at this. Emotional conversations, admitting feelings, being vulnerable. Ask him how to plan a siege campaign, the most efficient way to shoot down tinnies, or how to disassemble and reassemble over ten types of blasters and he’ll outperform any day. But experience matters. He isn’t afraid to admit his shortcomings in this area and little gods be damned he will get better at _this_.

“For what?”

He can’t help but steal furtive glances around as if some GAR official is going to pop out from behind the bar and shout ‘aha CT-seventy-five-sixty-seven you have violated military fraternization regulations and are therefore regulated for reconditioning.’ He awkwardly meets the eyes of a Falleen for a moment, but the man turns away and no one else even spares a glance in their direction. “I should’ve asked you first, before… kissing you.” He lowers his voice on the last part as if it’s a huge conspiracy. Which it kinda is. Big for him at least.

Ahsoka’s face splits into a grin but she purses her lips as if to fight it off. Her attempt to conceal her obvious amusement at his confession fails and he scowls. “I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you I promise,” her voice flutters as she fights her apparent urge to laugh.

“So, you’re not mad?” He says flatly but still relieved.

She sighs collecting herself. The grin settles into a soft smile, but he finds a calm almost understanding look in her eyes. “No, of course not.” Ahsoka scoots closer to him in the circular booth to rest her hand on his. “Rex, I trust you with my life nearly every day. I know you’d never do anything to harm me.” Her grin turns more playful like he’s used to seeing on her face and her chevrons flush as a slight tinge burns under her white cheek markings. “You don’t have to ask me to kiss me. Just, ya know, don’t do it in front of Anakin or something stupid.”

He snorts. “I think I can manage that.” Rex may have a penchant for semi-reckless behavior, but he does not have a death wish.

The server droid, FLO as Ahsoka refers to her, rolls over with a plate loaded with a slice of massive cake that has his mouth watering to the point he might drool. Ahsoka passes him a fork so he can take the first bite and as the spongy cake melts in his mouth, he swears he does too. Bless Hardcase he could hug the man for eating that spiced cream. Neither says much while they enjoy the decadent dessert too busy shoveling it down, but he’s hard-pressed to imagine enjoying this moment with anyone else.

Rex tries to split the cost of the admittedly cheap slice of cake with Ahsoka, but she glares at him and pays the tab. She calls goodbye to Dex on their way out and the Besalisk waves two of his four arms in goodbye while stirring a pot and flipping a nerf patty at the same time. It’s quite an impressive display.

The street outside is mostly empty with only the constant rush of air traffic to make noise in the night. It’s not obscenely late but well past normal hours of operation. He pauses for a moment glancing one way then next before lightly tugging Ahsoka to an alley behind the building. Rex spins her around to face him and leans in mere inches from her own face bringing his hands to cup her cheeks. “Can I…” he can’t help but ask.

But Ahsoka throws her arms around his neck tugging him towards her muttering a breathy “yes” before pulling his lips down to meet hers. He can taste the remnants of the cake in her mouth and the dusting of sugar on her lips. Rex has no idea what he is doing, or perhaps what he’s supposed to do aside from what feels good. But he trusts the Togruta in his arms implicitly and doesn’t feel ashamed of his minimal experience around her. From their other conversations, he knows it’s as new to her as it is to him.

Ahsoka, like in many things, takes control of the situation flipping them around so his back is pressed to the wall and eliminating any space between them with her body flush against his. He starts to lose focus of time and place only able to concentrate on the woman grinding herself against him, though he can’t fully turn off his mental preparedness and his senses still strain to pick up noises. The odd clatter of a can or the shriek of a feral tooka.

It’s Ahsoka who pulls back first and cocks her head after a few dizzying minutes of wet smacking and needy tongues. He recognizes the tension that flexes her shoulders and the flutter of her eyes as she dips into the Force feeling something though he has no idea what. Bringing a finger to her mouth in silent signal, her hands hover over her ‘sabers as she creeps further down the alleyway.

Rex jams his helmet on trying to reign his focus back in. She makes him feel like the hormonal teenager he technically was around age eight. Drawing his twin blasters out of habit he follows her down the alley. He can’t legally shoot anyone on Coruscant, but he flicks them both to stun and figures with Ahsoka as witness he could get away with stunning the shebs of anyone who might attack. Common crooks? Spice-hyped loons? It's hard to imagine any Seppies lurking around the corner but his brain doesn’t dismiss the possibility. They did bomb the city a few nights ago.

As they near the far corner his helmet picks up and amplifies a set of voices. “You promised us the money two rotations ago Farok.” He can’t see the speaker, but their growling voice has to be coming from close by. “If you can’t pay up, we’ll just have to take what’s owed. Perhaps out of that lovely wife of yours.” Rex can hear the slimy grin in the assailant's voice.

“Now, hold on.” Another male voice, Farok he assumes, wavers and rattles as he speaks. Rex peers through the din towards Ahsoka trying to figure out what his Commander is going to do. Knowing her, she’s about one threat away from leaping around the corner ‘sabers drawn in defense of whatever lifeform is being hounded for money. While commendable he would really prefer if she didn’t. They have no idea who these people are, how many there are, what weapons they could have, and Rex himself does not have enough lay of the land to execute a tactical retreat if need be. They need a plan. Blinking his HUD to life he figures he can at least rectify that last bit and brings up a map of CoCo Town scanning the alley they’re in now for alternate routes. It appears they’re sandwiched between a couple of warehouses but escape via rooftop is a possibility.

“Oi!” A new voice shouts. Cold dread slides down his spine as he realizes it’s coming from behind them. “What do you…” A broad-shouldered Falleen strides down the alley blocking off their retreat the way they came. Two more flank him just behind and as Rex turns another four appear from around the corner, one hauling a shivering Gotal in his meaty grasp. The infamous Farok no doubt. “A Jedi?” The same Falleen who spotted them snooping spats.

_Well this another fine mess we’ve gotten ourselves into._

“So, the Republic decided to send one little Jedi and her lapdog to take out our operation? Hmm, they must be getting desperate.” Rex recognizes the Falleen from inside the diner as the new speaker and the same man doing the earlier accosting. Though all seven green-skinned hulks of muscle look mostly the same. Ornate robes, black hair tied back, and a few with thin, wispy tendrils of facial hair. “And here I was hoping for a challenge.”

Rex exchanges a look with Ahsoka, and she shrugs minutely while maintaining her battle stance hands gripping her ‘sabers but not pulling them out yet. He wonders if the man would believe they really were just out to eat cake.

“If you let him go-” Ahsoka jerks her head towards the Gotal- “maybe we can just forget this whole mess?” Her voice has taken on the low warning growl she uses on the battlefield. They both know that’s not how this works but if they can get the seemingly innocent civilian out of harm’s way it’ll sure make this easier. What Rex wouldn’t give for a little backup, but he isn’t sure he can discretely call anyone in the barracks. He needs to start sealing his helmet.

As expected, her retort garners a round of deep, throaty chuckles from the gang of Falleen. The Gotal squirms against the hold his orange eyes wide in fear and desperate pleading. “I think not.” The hunger in the Falleen’s brown eyes is unmistakable as he rakes over Ahsoka. Rex’s hands clench tighter on his blasters. “But oh, you’ll look lovely tied down in my bed little Tog.”

The obvious ‘over my dead body’ goes without saying and in a flash of movement, Rex has one blaster firmly pressed against the man’s skull the other trained on the nearest thug. The other six Falleen have their own blasters and vibroswords in hand as he just effectively escalated the situation. Ahsoka has her ‘sabers unclipped but not yet ignited and she shoots him an annoyed glare. Yeah, he might have jumped the blaster but all nine Corellian hells will freeze over before he lets some shabuir lowlife think they can disrespect and threaten her without a blaster bolt to the face.

“Struck a nerve, did I?” Apparently lump head isn’t phased by a blaster to the head. Though he could simply believe he still has them outnumbered. Seven to two with his Commander, yeah Rex likes those odds. “Your pup’s loyalty is commendable though sadly, I think it’s time to put the dog down.”

Ahsoka locks eyes with Rex behind his visor. “Is that challenge?” It only takes a second for him to process the message. The training room. Their sparring match. They’re fighting their way out of this one. He tilts his head ever so slightly in acknowledgment.

Her now two lightsabers ignite with a familiar buzz basking the alley in a greenish glow as she leaps in an arc over the three Falleen who’ve boxed them in slicing through the barrels of their drawn blasters before landing lightly on her feet behind them and Force shoving them stumbling to the ground.

Rex doesn’t blink as he shoots the lead shabuir in the head with a blue ring-shaped stun blast. He flattens himself against the wall to avoid being pummeled by the stumbling Falleen in their close quarters. Catching the nearest one with an iron grip on his arm he drives an uppercut to the man’s jaw with a sickening crack and watches his brown eyes roll back in his head as he crumbles. He spins around and shoots two more square in the chest and they drop like sacks of rocks. Before he can turn back to the two sprawled on the ground the clatter of boots on duracrete fills the air.

“Freeze!”

“Don’t move”

“Hands in the air, now!”

Blinding white lights flood the small alley. Despite the momentary blindness he instantly knows the force surrounding them. With voices that are all too familiar how can he not. Rex’s HUD filters the light, and he finds himself surrounded by a squad of red-painted troopers. With the crimson design of the Coruscant Guard plastered on his chest, red visor, and kama, Fox stands out against his men. The Commander jerks to attention as he regards Ahsoka, ‘sabers still blazing.

“Fox, what’re you doing here?” Rex holsters his DC-17s.

The clone Commander glances from Rex to Ahsoka, to the Falleen, and back. “I could ask you the same thing, Rex.” Bucket or no bucket, Rex can feel Fox’s glare. “This group’s been flagged for months for smuggling weapons through Coruscant to Republic enemies. Been forming a takedown for weeks though we weren’t briefed on Jedi involvement.” He shifts minutely to face Ahsoka still standing stiff as a board. “No disrespect intended, er, sir.”

Ahsoka clips her lightsabers back onto her belt waving the clone Commander off. “Ahsoka Tano,” she extends her hand for him to shake. “You’re the infamous Commander Fox.” There’s an odd gleam in her eyes as she says his name. Or maybe it’s a trick of the light?

Fox manages to stiffen even straighter though how that’s possible without snapping his spine is unclear. He glances at her outstretched hand and settles with a nod and salute. “Commander Tano.” His voice is even and steady, but it sounds forced like he’s…nervous?

Ahsoka breezes past his formal insistence and lowers her hand. “We, uh, aren’t here to bust anyone. I’m not even sure who these thugs are.” She scans the two conscious and handcuffed Falleen then the five unconscious ones being hauled together. Rex realizes the Gotal has disappeared. Little or’dinii probably bolted first chance he got.

Fox followers her line of sight to the unconscious Falleen and heaves a sigh out his modulator some of the tension leaving his posture. “Stun blasts, really? Rex, do you know how much paperwork this is gonna take to sort out.”

All he can do is shrug. “Wasn’t really my priority in the moment.” It’s Rex’s job to take out threats not to think like a bureaucrat. Fox mutters something in response but he can only catch a slew of curses and mention of the five-oh-first. He thinks he gets the gist of it. His battalion does have a reputation of which Rex is mostly proud of.

Fox barks out orders to his men to load up the Falleen and prepare to escort them to the detention block. With a labored sigh, he turns back to Rex and Ahsoka. “I’ll need your statements. And Rex, you should prepare for the eventuality of a formal review for your actions.” That doesn’t sound good.

“Review?” Ahsoka looks askance at the Commander. “He acted in self-defense. Can’t I vouch for him somehow?” She has her arms folded over her chest, brows creased. If anyone knows how to get around regulations and standard operating procedures, it’s General Skywalker. And Ahsoka has indeed learned from the best. “I basically ordered him to engage.”

“Look why don’t we just go through what happened first.” Fox pulls out a datapad to start his incident report. Something Rex rarely has to worry about save for when the boys get too rowdy on the rare downtime post-mission. He honestly never thought he’d be on the other side of one of these forms.

Ahsoka walks Fox through their night omitting the obvious details that would make this incident report much worse and the situation as a whole seriously awkward. “Go out with your troopers on Coruscant often sir?” Fox glances up from the datapad. The relevancy of the question is lost on Rex and he narrows his eyes at his brother.

“Sure, when I can.” She replies with effortless nonchalance. “Been to 79’s a few times with them. But uh, don’t put that in the report would ya? Rather my master didn’t know about that.” Fox doesn’t seem to be writing any of this in his report which makes Rex even more suspicious. No one would say the Commander of the Guard is not thorough. Fox has been by-the-book and painstakingly meticulous since de-vatting.

“What’s it matter?” Rex tries his best not to sound defensive. He isn’t sure it works given the sideways slant of Fox’s bucket. There are plenty of rumors circulating the ranks, of which Rex knows there’s one of about him and his Commander, and he’d rather not fan the flame.

But the Commander slips his datapad away with no more scribbling. “Just a…personal curiosity.” Fox mumbles. He clears his throat and squares his shoulders. “Anyhow I think we’re done here. And, uh, don’t worry too much. As I said, these guys have been pegged for take-down for weeks, so I don’t think Rex’ll be in any immediate trouble. At least no more than normal.”

“Hey,” Rex grumbles. Among the 501st he’s Captain. Respected and level-headed. No-nonsense leadership with unquestioning expectations. Among the likes of his ori’vod, by only a few weeks might he add, he’s the young and reckless one. Though he did stand out in Command and ARC training for his creative thinking which his non-Kaminoan trainers praised much more than the longnecked ones.

They make to leave the alley, Ahsoka chatting with one of Fox’s men about life among the Guard, but Fox grabs Rex by the arm pulling him back for a moment. “Rex, I wanted to ask, um, do you trust your Commander?”

Rex falters for a moment. Aside from the obvious yes, he gets teased by the other command clones rather relentlessly for his admiration for his Commander. The only one who gets it worse is Bly so why in haran is Fox asking him when the man damn well knows he does. “With my life.” He states.

Fox fidgets leaning in slightly. “I mean like… I’ve heard that… She’s known to be lenient towards clones.” _Lenient?_ That’s an odd choice of words.

“Lenient?”

“Understanding.” Fox elaborates. “You say she always treats you guys well. Like people. I’m just wondering… if she heard something about a clone that she should report, would she?”

Rex is getting increasingly uncomfortable with this line of questioning but at the same time, it doesn’t seem to be about him. “Depends, I guess. On what they did.” He scrutinizes the man for a moment. What could Fox have done? And how could Ahsoka know about it? “Why?”

Fix jerks back to stand straight again. “Just trying to figure out the Jedi is all.” He doesn’t wait for Rex’s response and rushes after the others.

“Right,” Rex drawls to himself before following them out of the alley.

The train ride back to the Republic Military Base is significantly less tense with fewer commuters and more thoughts rattling around in his brain. Though with the major stressor of late, his up in the air situation with Ahsoka, resolved he does feel generally more at ease. It’s not until Ahsoka raises a brow marking at him and asking “what” that he realizes he’s been stealing sideways glances at her.

“It’s about Fox.” Perhaps it’s none of his business if Ahsoka does know something about his brother. But he’s curious and if the man is in trouble maybe he can help. So really what’s the harm in asking. She’d at least be honest if she couldn’t tell him something.

“Oh.” She grins slightly as if she can’t help it but is trying to hide it. Trying to hide something.

“That. That right there.” He remarks as if her smile alone is proof of some plot.

“What?”

“You’re hiding something, Or, you know something.” Rex folds his arms feeling oddly petulant. It’s probably none of his business and he should leave well enough alone. It’s not like he’d appreciate Fox drilling her for information on the nature of their relationship. “Sorry. He was just acting weird and asking odd questions about you and whether you’d report clones.”

“Oh,” this time Ahsoka draws out the word in realization. Like when all the parts of his DC-17 click into place and he just knows it’s assembled right without checking. “I guess I do know something.”

“You don’t have to tell me anything. It’s not my business. His questioning just threw me.” Rex is quick to assure her.

Ahsoka frowns at the floor looking torn. “I suppose it’s not my business tell.”

“Then you shouldn’t.” He affirms.

“Right.” Ahsoka glances out the window at the blurring buildings then sneaks a peek at the empty train car. “How about I just say you and he can relate on your standpoints of fraternization rules.”

 _Oh. Fox?_ Of all his brothers he’d expect Cody would break that rule before Fox. “Jedi?” Rex asks skeptically. The man wouldn’t ask about a Jedi’s view on it all if he were with one.

“Senator.” Ahsoka flashes him a smug grin. “You happen to know her I believe.” Senator Amidala is admittedly the first senator to pass through his mind but he’s still fairly certain she and certain Jedi General are already _friends._

Rex furrows his brows surprised it’s so hard to think up another senator. He doesn’t really know that many. But it hits him eventually. “I guess Fox is a fan of blue after all.”

He escorts Ahsoka back to the Temple even though the train station is right near the Military Base. It means spending a bit more time with her and given the way things are going he’s not sure what they’ll be doing anytime soon nor if it’ll be together.

Standing at the base of steps he can just see two Temple Guards stationed by the entrance in their flowing golden robes and masks. The Jedi seem to dislike looking at clone helmets, but those sentinel masks give Rex the creeps. Those thin black slits for eye holes seem to glare down at them and he fights the urge to slip his own helmet back on. Yet he still longs to kiss Ahsoka. Who knows the next time they’ll get the chance, but he did say he wouldn’t do something stupid. Kissing his Jedi Commander in front of the Jedi Temple is definitely stupid.

Ahsoka lightly brushes the back of her middle finger alongside his own in a gentle caress that has him blushing despite the innocence of the gesture. One small touch that seems to cover all the things he can’t do. “Well Commander, there’s certainly never a dull moment with you around.” Rex quirks the corner of his mouth in a wry grin.

She returns the smile with a dazzling one of her own and pokes him lightly in the center of his chest. “And don’t you forget it.” Ahsoka flashes him a wink. “Night Rex.” She climbs the steps leaving him at the bottom feeling equal parts giddy and wistful.

“Goodnight, Ahsoka.” He whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shabuir- jerk, asshole, etc.  
> shebs- ass, butt, rearend  
> Or'dinii- moron/fool  
> Ori'vod- older sibling  
> haran- hell  
> So I realized part of my struggle is trying to parse out Rex's sexuality. He is, in my mind, a literal man-child. I think maturity comes with life experience as much as physical growth (and as he says experience outranks everything) so his personal relationship with sex is convoluted in my mind. Given how they grew up I don't clones would be very emotionally mature except for like topics of death. I've decided to make him a bit more innocent in that regard, especially compared to Ahsoka. Trying to keep him from being OOC but nothing in canon ever talks about clones and sex soooooo flying by the seat of my pants. What do y'all think about clones' upbringing?


	12. Post Mortem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you mix a heaping cup of angst, a bit of fluff, and a dash of mild smut? This rollercoaster of a chapter apparently. Guess I just couldn't land on one tone.

“General Skywalker, come in.” The voice crackles in the distance. Or maybe it’s close? Her temple is resting against something hard. _Rex?_ She thinks it’s his voice. Did she fall asleep on him again? No, whatever she’s leaning on is too cold and unyielding. _Cold. Dark._ A shiver runs down her spine. The cell.

Ahsoka’s eyes fly open taking in her surroundings. But she isn’t in the cell, restrained and alone. Lights blink on the panel beside her and the subtle whir of an engine rumbles beneath her feet. _How did we get back on the shuttle?_ Probably the same way they ended up on that kriffing…planet? Whatever biomass, she still isn’t fully sure, in the first place.

She blinks her eyes to clear the film blurring her vision. Flickering on the dash is Rex’s image in holo. Clearly coming out of similar stupors Obi-Wan and Anakin sit upright in the front seats with groans and popping joints. “We read you Rex. Can you hear me?” Anakin’s voice wavers for a moment. He sounds as weary as Ahsoka feels. All the energy zapped from her aching muscles, but they’re still wound tight from the stress of being on that place. She’s still half convinced something is gonna pop out of nowhere. Or maybe this is another weird vision and she’s gonna wake up back on the surface any second.

“Yes sir, standing by.” Rex’s voice floods her montrals. It’s warm and deep. Slightly rough with the way his accent drags on certain letters. The tension ebbs lightly from her shoulders just knowing he’s close. “We were worried.” His face splits into a slight smirk that’s uniquely Rex. She longs to see his face in person. Wrap herself in his arms and forget. “You were off the scopes there for a moment.”

“A moment?” Anakin chuckles like that’s really the most ridiculous part of all this. “We’ve been gone more than a moment Rex.”

There’s a brief pause as Rex seems to digest the words. “Sir I don’t understand, you’ll need to explain.” Even in foot tall holo, she can see his dark brows furrow as the gears work in his mind. Did they simply blip off the radar for a few seconds? It’s been days for them. Long ass, exhausting days.

“you,” Anakin stretches the word glancing at Obi-Wan, “wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Ahsoka stifles the urge to snort because hells she isn’t sure she believes it. But she lived it. Can still feel those clawed hands gripping her arms, the cold Darkness that bled into her mind like poison, and a black abyss deeper obsidian than droid oil and twice as thick.

She still doesn’t know what happened in the missing time between being bitten by that thing and waking up. Ahsoka is pretty sure it was the Son. His silken voice whispering “mine” in the pits of her mind still makes her skin crawl. All she remembers is the blank black void of nothing. Then slowly something tickling at her consciousness. She had felt a connection to everything that even her deepest meditations don’t bring her to. It was the Cosmic Force. She just _knows_ it. And Ahsoka isn’t even sure she was still her anymore. Until the heat seeped back in. Warmth and Light that stitched her back together. Dragged her out of the interconnected web of life and dumped her back into her body.

Obi-Wan meets her eyes for a moment with a smile. Maybe it’s supposed to reassure her but what she really wants are answers. The Master Jedi at least answered most of her questions honestly, but he insisted Anakin could explain more. Who then simply kept saying later. When they got out of that mess. He’s always trying to protect her, to shield her. But this is one of those times she _needs_ to know. It’s later and she wants answers.

“We’re coming in now.” Anakin propels the shuttle forward.

Ahsoka turns her gaze out the viewport at the Ventor floating alone in space. For all it looks nearly identical, it’s not the Resolute. Walking the corridors feels different. It’s missing a spark of home the Resolute held. But the Resolute is gone. More of her men gone. The sanctuary that seemed like it would last the war is gone, just another reminder that nothing in war can last forever. The as of yet unnamed Ventor, the boys are still voting on their favorite names, tugs at her gut. Calling out to her. It’s less the ship and more the life aboard it. Her men, her family. Rex. Ahsoka is beyond ready to be home.

Their Eta-class shuttle touches down in the main hangar bay but neither Ahsoka nor her companions make to get up. Her limbs feel like lead weighing her down into her seat. Obi-Wan clears his throat drawing her and Anakin’s attention. “I think it would be best to confer amongst ourselves before speaking to the council about the events that just transpired.”

She shares a shocked glance with Anakin, but her master only holds it for a moment before turning back to the viewport. His guilt bleeds out of him thick and heavy, laced with his inner turmoil. It compounds her own guilt. Whatever she went through, she knows his experiences there were worse. While she was simply a pawn, he was the prize. The reason they were even there. And he remembers as much of his missing time as she does. But part of that makes it more infuriating because shouldn’t he understand the need for answers?

“If you think that’s best.” Anakin’s voice is low and measured. It’s not necessarily like Obi-Wan to think about withholding information from the Council though he is still far from the most conformed of the Jedi masters. Probably still one of the most unconventional of the members of the Council at least.

Obi-Wan simply hums bringing his hand to stroke through his beard. “I do.” The older master glances from Anakin, who is avoiding looking at either of them, then to Ahsoka. She nods her head. Ahsoka didn’t interact with Anakin while he was under the Son’s influence but either way, she thinks it’s better if the Council doesn’t know about it. They might not understand the influence those…Force gods had. “Anakin and I can handle this. Ahsoka get some rest and clear your mind.” He adds a harsh, pointed stare.

Ahsoka wants to protest. Demand they explain what happened but as much as she wants answers, she’d rather not report to the Council right now. She settles on another nod knowing if she opens her mouth whatever comes out probably won’t be very polite. Fatigue will do that to a person or so is her excuse.

“Come on,” Anakin jerks his head out the viewport as he stands. Striding across the hanger deck is Rex. He has that deadly ‘out of my way or I’ll shoot you’ sway in his step. The man can look downright menacing when he wants to. It’s only compounded by the lack of expression his helmeted head provides.

Ahsoka is up and out of her chair in a flash following Anakin out the back and down the ramp. It takes considerable restraint not to barrel into Rex’s broad chest for a hug. Anakin would probably laugh if he weren’t so stone-cold right now, but Obi-Wan’s cluck of disapproval that would surely follow and the lengthy lecture on how Jedi are to conduct themselves are enough to dissuade her. For now. Looking at his armor all white and pearly, probably newly scrubbed, she realizes she’s caked in dirt and grease. Her skin itches to scrub off every trace of that place.

“Generals, Commander.” Rex salutes them before falling into parade rest. “Are you all right?” There’s a loaded question.

“We’re alive…” Anakin’s attempt at sarcasm falls flat and he trails off scratching at the back of his neck. _Just barely._ The tension in the air is thick enough to cut with a vibroblade in the silence that follows. Rex’s helmet tilts in silent question as he seems to wait for orders or maybe answers. She shares the feeling.

“Perhaps some mediation will do us all some good?” As much as Obi-Wan’s intonation makes it sound like a question it’s not.

“Of course, master.” Rex’s head swivels towards Anakin at his quick response. Ahsoka can’t stop the snort because honestly when has her master ever agreed to mediation so readily. But even she has to admit it could help. Sort the jumble of her thoughts.

Obi-Wan raises a brow at his former padawan clearly expecting a larger debate but wisely refrains from making a quip. He purses his lips instead and nods to Anakin. “Very well. We can mediate and confer before speaking to the Council.” Obi-Wan in turn bows to Ahsoka with a pointed look, the “you should too” going unsaid, then bows to Rex before clasping his hands behind his back and heading towards the far lift.

“Rex.” He’s already looking at Anakin when the man speaks and jerks to attention at being addressed after so clearly gawking at him. “Make sure Ahsoka gets checked out in the med bay.”

“Yes sir.” Rex gives him a sharp salute before turning towards her.

He can worry about her health but not tell her what even happened? Ahsoka grits her teeth. “Master I don’t think-”

“Snip… Ahsoka,” Anakin sighs. “Please.” His voice croaks on the word and her resolve crumbles. She doesn’t understand it. Won’t until he tells her what it is that happened. But underneath his confusion and guilt is pain. It’s almost solid in the Force. Chocking as it settles in the back of her throat like dry, dense smoke. _How deep does it go? And how long has it been there?_ He recedes from their Bond after the unusually wide glimpse like a rushing tide. Ahsoka can only nod with the feeling of it still stuck in her throat.

She follows along beside Rex through the grey corridors towards the med bay. Her sense of time is so thrown off but as her chrono syncs back to the ship she realizes the night cycle is in full swing making their silent trek uninterrupted.

Even with the helmet on she knows he’s looking at her. Stealing glances as they make their way to the med bay. “Are you alright sir?” Rex finally breaks the deafening pad of their feet on the durasteel floor. His tone a bit more insistent probably given the result of his previous inquiry.

He’s never been one to pry or push. Always giving her a chance to think things out. Decide what she wants to share. It’s a simple question but still, she wants to snort. Laugh even though none of this funny. Against all odds she is alright. But when did being miraculously alive become the bottom line?

Rex grabs her upper arm to stop her mindless trudge when she doesn’t answer. His rough gloves bite her skin and then it’s not Rex. Ahsoka’s being dragged off the ship and plunging into the mist praying for him to let her go but desperately not wanting to fall to her death. No. This time she won’t let him. Not again.

Ahsoka jerks ripping her arm from his grasp and slams her forearm into his windpipe shoving Rex into the wall with a low growl. His hands fly to her arm but he stops before fighting back. Controlling his reflexes. “Ahsoka?” His strangled use of her name snaps her attention back.

Ahsoka blinks at his visor and the fog fades as quickly as it comes. Her hold against him goes slack and she slumps forward resting her forehead on the cool plastoid of his chest. She grips his shoulders to hold herself up, trying to draw on his own strength. She’s safe, he’s not a threat. Ahsoka plays those words over in her mind trying to calm herself down grateful no one is around to see her crumble.

They’ve been on long missions before. Trapped behind enemy lines with little more than their own grit to pull themselves through but this was different. A new kind of tension knowing the enemy could just appear out of nowhere. Their power overwhelming and she hasn’t realized how strung out and on edge she is until she feels like she doesn’t have to be. All the fight floods out of her system and her knees almost buckle but Ahsoka locks her legs to stay upright. Clinging to Rex’s shoulders to ground herself while she tries to let it all go into the Force. But she’s still too unfocused. Too rattled.

Rex lays a tentative hand on her shoulder and when her muscles relax under his touch he brings his other hand to soothe up her spine. “Come on.” He gently pushes her back and steers her down the hall. She goes willingly only to be tugged into a supply closet.

“This isn’t the med bay.” Ahsoka stares blankly at the metal racks lined with boxes, rags, and cleaner for the droids.

“No it’s not. It’s a supply closet.” Rex states and she scowls at him. He pulls off his helmet setting it on one of the racks and before she can retort he wraps her into a tight hug. The sharp corners of his arm guards dig into her skin but it’s so familiar she welcomes it.

Her quips die on her lips as Ahsoka nuzzles into the crook of his neck deeply inhaling his scent. Plastoid, blaster burn, and musk. There’s a hint of his fresh aftershave lingering on his skin. The proximity of him settling the tug that’s been growing in her gut. She lets her thoughts dissipate as her arms loop around his neck. When the soft skin of his freshly shaven cheek brushes the dip between her montrals she nearly croons. It’s a moment just to themselves. Away from prying eyes.

Ahsoka presses a light kiss to his exposed neck then up right under his chin feeling his pulse thrum against her lips. Drawn to his essence. That strong vitality that's kept him alive. His skin is salty and much warmer than her own but it’s what she’s looking for. Where the Son was cold, sharp, and dark, Rex is warm, solid, and all soft golden light. The movements jostle his cheek from the top of her head, but she doesn’t care and continues up. Kissing along the sharp corner of his jaw.

She pulls back to look him in the eye. The supply closet has only one dim white bulb that doesn’t cast the most flattering light making him look pale almost sickly. But the harsh shadows that cut his strong nose and high cheeks also make those honey-filled orbs glow and it seems to accentuate all the nice features on his face. It’s those eyes that burrow in her reflecting her hunger. When they’re this close she can see how they’re flecked with light and dark brown.

Returning to her earlier exploration Ahsoka moves to kiss the other side of his neck and sucks lightly on the underside of his chin drawing out a stifled sigh from him. It’s almost too fun trying to break down his reserved exterior. Ahsoka grins as she presses another deeper kiss into his jaw then trails little nips along the line of his chin to his lower lip. Pausing with her own mouth parted mere centimeters from his own she looks up at him through her lashes. Not moving closer or farther she releases one hand from behind his neck to trace his cheekbone and down to graze over the as of yet untouched lips. Resisting her own yearning to taste him in order to push his resolve.

He finally snaps with a strangled groan and tugs her waist so she’s flush against him as he bends down to close the gap between them. Ahsoka stops teasing him. Immediately relents into his mouth with a rush of neediness flooding into her. The rush that follows whenever she kisses him and the sparks his touch ignites along her nerves all serve to remind her she is alive. That maybe she too is more. Real.

The rhythm of their mouths comes so naturally now she doesn’t even have to think about it. Tasting every inch of him and raking her tongue across his as if she could actually devour him whole. She only has to raise up on her toes a little now with her newfound height but when his hand grips her thigh and hoists her knee up by his hip she has to stretch up on her toes. Rex’s gloved hand runs over the top of her thigh before gripping it as the other slides down her back and over the curve of her ass, grabbing it to leverage her closer and she squeaks an embarrassingly light sound.

She cracks a smile pulling back to catch her breath and taking in his rosy cheeks. “So handsy Captain.” Ahsoka teases lightly scrunching her fingers through the fuzz of hair at the base of his neck.

Rex chuckles low and rumbly like she loves to hear. “Oh, you have no idea what I can do with my hands.” Her own head flushes with heat at the thought and she grins at the bordering on cheesy line. But the memory of his hands trailing up her inner thighs and into her wet heat lights that fire low in her gut.

“Really?” Ahsoka pecks his lips again tugging lightly on his lower lip as she pulls back. “Care to enlighten me?” Thinking about his hands on her, her hands on him, the events of the last few days fizzle away like a bad dream you can’t quite remember after waking up.

For a brief moment the heat she feels in her gut flashes across those golden eyes before something worse settles in. Reality. Rex moves those hands back up to a more respectable, as can be in their current position, spot on the middle of her back. He soothes light circles across her exposed skin with his thumbs, but she can feel the tension dissipating. He’s letting the moment slip away dammit.

Ahsoka lets her leg drop back down but doesn’t relent. She cuts off whatever it is he’s about to say with another hungry kiss. It’s almost desperate which makes it worse that he isn’t returning it with the same needy urgency. Still, he doesn’t stop. His hands start to roam again sliding up her back and down her arms. But when passes over her shoulders again and settles on her hips squeezing her abdomen lightly, almost palpating, she frowns. Because he’s probing her.

She sighs into the kiss. “Rex if I wanted to make out with a med droid I would.”

The comment doesn’t garner the laugh she’s hoping for. “Ahsoka,” he croaks. When she opens her eyes, the fire is gone. Worry creasing his brow and carving lines on his forehead. “What happened?”

Just like that it all comes crashing back down. It’s not a dream that’ll fade with consciousness. It’s a whole three days of her life she’s going to remember for a long time. Slumping back against his chest she wiggles to wrap her arms around his middle. “Lots.” She mumbles into his cuirass. Ahsoka brings a finger up to trace over his chest. Over his heart where her little mark resides on the underside. She draws the same pattern, her forehead markings, over the smooth white plate with her finger. Originally, she wanted to simply give the armor something meaningful, so he’d feel connected to it. But now she thinks she likes more that perhaps a part of her is always with him. Will be, after the day she doesn’t get so lucky.

Rex doesn’t ask for more he just waits for her to elaborate and damn it works too well. “For us, it was three days Rex.” A lump grows in the back of her throat, but she ignores the pang. Ahsoka dives into a basic explanation of the place, Mortis. A conduit of the Force that was home to three beings powerful in it. Perhaps embodiments of the Force themselves. She explains their goal, to prove Anakin is the Chosen One and then how the Son wanted to exploit him to escape. Rex hums along and she can feel when he nods in acknowledgment because his chin is back on top of her head but really, she doesn’t think he cares so much about the Jedi business. He just wants to know what’s wrong. Ahsoka doesn’t blame him.

His body goes stiff when she tells him about being taken. Rex’s arms become metal rods clamped around her back but not tight just tense. The tick of his jaw working as it sits in the dip of her horns is telling and she can picture his clenched expression without looking up. “I don’t know what happened after that thing, he, bit me.” She can’t stop the shiver as that cold ice floods her veins again.

Ahsoka reaches out instead for Rex. His presence in the Force is so small but in their close confines with no one else around it fills her. Banishes the black claws of the Son in her head and replaces it with his glow. “But I know…” she swallows her mouth going dry. “I uh, died.”

If he was tense before he’s rigid now like his bones have been replaced with durasteel. But then he’s gone. His hands float off her back and his head snaps back. There’s a thump and she thinks he might’ve hit it against the rack behind him. When she turns her head, she can see his hands hovering over her shoulders. Maybe he thinks if he touches her, she’ll fade away or crumble or something. Disappear. “You…” he clears his throat. “You what?” But his voice is rough, thick with emotion as his hands settle lightly back on her shoulders.

Ahsoka clings tighter to his waist hoping her near crushing hug will get him to hold her again. “I died.” It’s easier to say it out loud again. Accept it. Fact, she died. Fact, she came back. Simple.

“But…How? You?” Rex stammers and she’s never heard him stammer like this in her life. But she’s never in her life died before either. The thought is so odd she half snorts half chuckles but mostly just sounds deranged. Rex pushes her back gripping her shoulders tight and searches her face with his eyes.

“The Daughter.” Ahsoka gathers herself back from her moment of hysteria. “She was already dying. I’m not sure what happened but apparently, she gave the last bit of her life to save mine.” It’s a debt she has no idea how to repay. Such a moment of selflessness Ahsoka will strive to continue. It's the least she can do.

Rex pulls her back into a bone-crushing hug so fast her arms end up squished between them awkwardly pressed into his chest. But just as quickly he pulls back and grabs his helmet clipping it to his belt. When he opens the door and gestures for her to leave, she shoots him a quizzical stare. “I’m taking you to the med bay.” He uses his Captain tone. No nonsense, no room for question, and Force she’d rather listen to him bark different kinds of commands to her with it in the closet. Either he can read her too well or her chevrons go as black as the heat rushing to her head tells her they are. Probably both. “Commander.” It’s a warning and plea so Ahsoka huffs and falls into step beside him trying to ignore the dampness between her thighs.

There also happen to be two Jedi on board. Where she thinks her master can be a bit oblivious, Obi-Wan never misses a beat. They were already pushing their luck in that supply closet anyway. Another thrill ripples down her stomach at the thought of ripping Rex out of his armor in a supply closet of all places though. She might have to add that to her list.

Coric is the on-duty medic tonight but the med bay is empty save for him buried in a cabinet with supplies strewn about and boxes piled around him. The ship came solely to rendezvous with them in case this whole thing turned out to be a Seppie trap, so they’ve seen no action. Rows and rows of empty cots line the clean space. Like everything else on this ship, it’s new. The burn of cleaners and antiseptic tinge the cold air. Everything is cold, hard, and sharp in here. No comfort and Ahsoka has never hated the med bay more. The stark whiteness of it aside, it’s stifling like that cell and she wants out. “I’m fine Rex. Really.” She nearly pleads hoping he’ll let her leave, but he ignores her and clears his throat.

It’s unnecessary as her voice alone was enough to announce their presence in the empty space. “Commander.” Coric gives her a lazy salute and grins as he walks over. Being one of the older clones he follows her insistence a bit more on being relaxed around her outside of formal duty. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He takes in Rex’s scowling face and her own sad attempt to smile back that she knows looks more like a grimace. “What’s wrong?” Coric is gone and the lead medic of the 501st Sergeant Coric takes his place as he steps forward to appraise her.

“I’m fine.” Ahsoka punctuates each word as she glowers at Rex. “Best shape of my life.” Probably a poor choice of words as her Captain flinches and continues to avoid looking at her.

“General Skywalker ordered me to bring the Commander here for a checkup.” He levels a stern glare at the medic. “Full workup Coric.” Rex all but growls leaving no room for objections nor questions.

Coric snaps into a salute, probably due to the tone alone, before guiding her to a cot. Rex trails behind with his arms folded over his chest. His expression is stone intensity as his jaw clenches so tight she fears he’s going to break his teeth. “What happened?” Coric is expecting an incident to localize his search for injury. But neither speak up. After glancing between the pair, he sighs and scrubs his face with his hands. “Look I need some information to go on. What am I looking for?”

“Something wrong.” Rex supplies flatly.

Ahsoka rolls her eyes as Coric mutters “gee thanks, that helps” under his breath.

“I think my Master and the Captain just want reassurances I’m fine, which I am. Basic tests will do Coric.” The medic nods still not looking happy about his being in the dark and stalks off to get his supplies. Ahsoka shoots another glower at Rex but he takes it without reciprocation. She’d tell Coric the truth but he’d want details. Answers to questions she herself doesn’t have. Because she has no idea how she died which might be the worst part. Ahsoka runs her hands down her own face. There is a slight chance she might be taking out her own frustrations of the situation on Rex. He’s worried and this is the only way he’ll get reassurance she’s alive and well. He can’t just feel her out in the Force like Anakin could or rather should.

Coric rolls an instrument tray over with a datapad. “Look Commander, since I don’t know what I’m looking for-” sets a glower on them both- “we’re going to treat this like one of your routine exams. You’re due for one soon anyway.” He picks up a scanner from the instrument tray before casting a sidelong glance at Rex. “Um, sir, I can comm you when we’re finished here if you like?”

“It’s fine Coric, let him stay.” Ahsoka sits on the exam cot with her legs dangling over the edge. The medic regards her for a moment but doesn’t question her decisions. Simply nods. It’s not so strange. Rex has sat by her bedside for hours on end when she’s been held up in here for real injures. Ahsoka has done the same.

He goes through the usual measurements and readouts. Takes note of her increased height now topping off, montrals included, at a respectable 5 foot 7 inches. Coric’s scanner still reads her temperature as being dangerously close to hypothermic because it’s calibrated for humans.

“Commander, that’s your normal temperature?” Rex peers at the readout from his post by the bed.

“Yup. Togruta run cooler than humans.” It’s fairly obvious her skin is slightly cooler and there’s no way he doesn’t know that. But she supposes he never realized how different. Ahsoka glances at Coric and then to Rex and grins. “Face it Rexter, you and the boys are hot.” Coric makes an odd spluttering snort sound that he tries to hide with a cough. She’s pleased to watch both men flush pink though Rex still manages to give her an incredulous glare.

Ahsoka eyes the way the tips of Rex’s ears burn brighter red. It might be the equivalent of her stripes deepening in color but on a much more basic level. Her chevrons can go from pale to black in all range of emotion while she’s only ever seen human ears tinge red when flushed, typically embarrassed. Ahsoka enjoys making Rex go rosy. Probably too much but how often do you see a quasi-grown man bred for war blush. Especially cool, calm, and collected Captain Rex.

“Best to keep that one under wraps sir.” Despite the blush Rex doesn’t stutter and when Coric turns to grab something he flashes her a wink. “Hate for it to go to the men’s heads.”

“Oh, I don’t know. If hanging around politicians has taught me anything, it’s flattery can get you places.” Ahsoka turns back to face Coric widening her eyes and smiling. “Say Coric your hair does look spectacular today.” She bats her lashes for effect.

The medic continues to burn bright red but manages to chuckle. “Right Commander, nice try.” He still grabs her arm to prick her with a needle drawing a vial of blood. Maybe she should’ve gone for how well organized the med bay looks given his standard cut. Not much of a compliment.

She glowers at the medic as the sharp pinch of the needle subsides and he has her hold a pad to stem the blood flow. “Woulda worked if you were Kix,” Ahsoka mutters. That at least earns her a snort of laughter from him.

“You know I don’t think that’s the takeaway from your lessons that General Skywalker had in mind.” Rex comments.

Ahsoka shrugs which garners her a glare from Coric as he has to start his scan over. He’s clearly going a little beyond the normal bounds of a checkup searching for internal damage. “If he wanted me to learn something specific maybe he should just teach me.”

Coric snorts again but immediately goes still. He glances from Rex to Ahsoka eyes wide. “No disrespect sir. He’s one of the best Generals to serve under. Maybe the best,” he stammers. “But, uh, not sure he’s the one I’d want negotiating on my behalf.”

Ahsoka lets herself laugh and watches Coric relax slightly at not having offended her. Anakin is a great Jedi. Fiercely loyal, willing to act and defend those in need, and never asking others to take a risk he himself isn’t willing to take. Which could be a slight hindrance as the man is willing to take more risks than most. But he certainly lacks the nuance, or rather the subtly it seems good politicians have. “That’s why where Anakin goes Master Kenobi is not far behind.”

The scanner in Coric’s hand beeps sending lines of aurebresh across its small screen. “Alright Commander based on all the tests you’re in…well you’re in great health sir. I’ll get the blood work back in a day or so, but I think you're in perfect health. Like... perfect.” He frowns scrolling over the information logged on his datapad. “That sprain in your knee is even healed and frankly sir I’m not sure how that happened so quickly.”

Ahsoka settles a smug look towards Rex raising her brows in silent ‘I told you so’ without uttering the words themselves. He rolls his eyes but she can see his muscles relax a fraction. She moves to slide off the table but Coric holds up a hand and Rex’s expression hardens again. “Sir, we’re not done yet.” At Rex’s sharp look of worry adds, “you’re healthy but there’s one last thing we need to go over.” Coric lowers the datapad and squares his shoulders facing Rex rather than her. He looks like he’s trying to match Rex’s imposing stance as he levels a stern look. “Captain, as the Commander’s medic I have to order you to leave so I may finish this exam.” Rex opens his mouth to protest but Coric heads him off. “You are free to wait outside but in order of patient protocols and frankly for the benefit of my patient, you sir, have to go.”

They stare at each other for a moment and Ahsoka is trying to understand why he’s making Rex leave anyway. She tries to think over her last routine checkup. Kix led that one and save for a few more extensive tests this time, they’ve covered it all. Haven’t they?

Rex finally relents but does not look happy about it as he nods and stalks out the door. Coric lets out a slow breath and turns back to her looking more at ease. “Sorry sir but I figured you’d prefer privacy for this final discussion.” He taps the datapad again and then settles on a stool by the bed and Ahsoka fidgets with the sash settling over her lap feeling more nervous than she can understand why. “As your medics, it is our duty to ensure you are healthy which entails a certain biological understanding,” he pauses letting the words sink in. _Biological understanding?_ When she doesn’t respond and instead furrows her brow markings he continues. “So, that means we have to keep track of certain elements to your growth.” Another pause. “Commander, I know you recently went through a heat cycle.”

 _Biological understanding._ Does that mean he's researched this? Ahsoka can feel the heat crawl up her cheeks and through her montrals. Previous conversations about such events have always been with Jedi healers. Very factual and all focused on letting everything go into the Force. “And here I was hoping you just thought I had a growth spurt,” she jokes. But Coric is a professional. He gives her a small smile that she finds eases some of the awkwardness.

“Sir, I just need to make sure your body is adjusting well. No prolonged muscle pains, no hearing difficulties. Headaches?”

Ahsoka shakes her head. “Maybe a few aching muscles but that might just be a lifestyle thing not so much a residual effect. But otherwise no. Nothing.” Except maybe one thing. A sort of awareness of a certain presence when near her. Not so much in the Force as in _her._ Pulsing through her blood, skimming over her skin, burrowing in the deepest pits of her core but still floating hazy and soft through her brain. But really, it’s not a side effect. Totally unrelated. Her legs absently shift against one another.

Coric looks at her like a medic. Analyzing her like her body language will tell him she’s lying. Ahsoka’s ninety percent sure Kix actually does that to win at Sabacc. “Nothing?” He probes. She just shakes her head again. “Well, the muscle aches could likely be from the physical demands of your daily life. But if they persist or get worse let me know.” He types something on the 'pad. "How about your hormone levels?"

"My huh?" She stares at him.

Coric doesn't crack. "Commander. As I understand it a Togrutan heat cycle coincides with ovulation and thus your hormonal levels rise to increase the desire to mate and procreate." She's not sure if all the biological speak somehow makes it worse or better. "I don't want to assume anything but is it safe for me to guess you are not mated nor trying to procreate?" Ahsoka nods. She's _not_ trying to get pregnant. Doesn't think too much about the first part because no she has not mated with anyone. "Sometimes in unmated females, their hormonal levels don't balance out in an attempt to prolong the cycle to achieve a mate. The blood work will reveal some but are you feeling any, er, lingering effects?"

"No," Ahsoka responds a little too quickly but she isn't lying. "Really, I feel normal."

He eyes her again before relenting. "Very well Commander." He jots down a few more things. “Then we're done with the exam." Coric looks like wants to say more so she quirks a brow to prompt him. "One last thing sir… Er, can I ask what happened?”

She slides off the exam table and smooths out her sash and the skirt of her dress. With a sigh says, “if I knew the full story, I’d tell you Coric.”

He frowns but nods. Probably imagining a concussion and loss of consciousness or something but doesn’t pry. Obviously, there’s no sign of head trauma. “Alright then. Feel better, sir.”

“You said so yourself, I’m in perfect health,” Ahsoka responds trying for a breezy tone. But he gives her that knowing look. Medics always seem to know something is off. She nods before leaving adding “Thanks, Coric.”

Rex is leaning against the wall right outside the med bay scowling at the wall. “You stare like that any longer and your face is gonna freeze that way,” she quips.

He starts. Jolting his head up like he was actually deep in thought not challenging the wall for questioning his authority. Rex just looks at her for a moment but it’s not a look she can parse out. "Everything checks out?"

"Yeah. Just uh, female stuff." It's enough to obviously quell his questioning and they fall silent as they stand there.

“You should get some sleep, sir.” Rex gestures down the corridor.

Ahsoka falls into step beside him. As silence falls between them again the memories of Mortis come back. Just thinking about lying in her bunk, alone with her thoughts sounds exhausting. Not restful. “Are you going to sleep?”

“No, got some reports to finish.” Even during breaks, downtime, or leave she doesn’t think he sleeps more than absolutely necessary. Maybe it’s habit or somehow trained into him. but sometimes she wonders if it’s not that he doesn’t sleep more he can’t sleep.

“Got a few of those myself,” Ahsoka steals a sideways glance at him.

“Sir, you should…”

“Rex,” she lays a hand on his forearm to stop him for a moment so he’ll look her in the eye, “I don’t think I can sleep right now.” Given the tilt of his head and the way his eyes soften she’s pretty sure he gets it.

“Alright, for a little while.”

His room on the new Ventor looks nearly identical to his old quarters on the Resolute. A small inset bunk in the wall, a desk and chair, locker for his gear, and a private ‘fresher. The desk’s got a pile of datapads stacked on one corner, a few datastubs strewn across it, and his rag still laid out like he recently finished cleaning or working on his blasters. The twin DC-17s are well beyond street legal with the number of modifications and tweaks he’s made to them.

Rex folds and tucks the rag away in his locker. Undoes and slips off the upper half of his armor, unclips his holsters hanging them up, and stacks his helmet on top of the neat pile of plates. Then he just stands there facing his locker and Ahsoka can practically see the gears turning in his mind. But he’s locked up tighter than a Muun bank vault.

She steps up behind him and gently rests her hands on his back. Once he relaxes under her touch, she spreads her hands over his shoulder blades and slides them under his arms to wrap around and hug his chest. Rex is still hardened with muscle but without the armor, he’s more pliable and as she stated before hot. His higher body temperature heating her skin without the impediment of plastoid. Her forehead settles against the base of his neck by his right shoulder. “Feel better now that you know I’m fine?” She puts emphasis on fine. A shiver runs up his spine as her breath tickles his neck.

“Honestly, no.” He scrubs his face then runs his hand over the top of his tight buzzed hair. It makes her want to run her hands through it again. She likes how it’s soft when brushed one way. But he tugs her arms away enough to turn and face her. His hands tentatively clasping on the small of her back while hers stay palms flush against his chest.

“No?”

“No. I don’t think I’ll ever feel better about the fact that you died.” He doesn’t snap but near enough in how he grits out the word. Rex tugs her in tight but lets her move her arms this time to hug him back and tucks his chin on her head. “And that I wasn’t there.” He whispers it like a deep dark secret. “What if they’d come back but you… didn’t.”

“I know the feeling,” she grumbles back face buried in his collarbone. Rex pulls back looking puzzled. Ahsoka pokes him in the chest right above his heart.

“I didn’t die though,” he presses grasping her shoulders like he wants to shake her. Instead, his hands slide down her arms and then away completely.

“You came damn near close,” Ahsoka argues folding her arms over her chest. “And I wasn’t there either.” She takes a slow breath. “I kept thinking what if you’d still died on the trip back from being shot in the chest.” Poignantly says the last four words because that’s not as blasé as he keeps making it out to be.

Rex huffs. A frustrated growly sound of forced air. “Well then I guess we’re both just fine.”

Ahsoka chuckles and steps back into his space to loop her arms behind his neck and Rex looks at her like maybe she’s finally lost it. “We are just fine, Rex. Okay?”

He dips his forehead to lean against hers then nods his head jostling her. “Okay,” sighs. “It’s just… we just…and…I’m supposed to die first.” Rex seems to admit it rather than just say it. Ahsoka decides to ignore it. Knows it’s a common idea among the clones that they’re supposed to die in place of other sentients. She’s too tired to rehash this argument with him about the notion of a future right now. Focuses on something else instead.

“What made you change your mind?” He didn’t outright say it, she isn’t sure he knows how yet, but they did _just_. Just start something she thinks. “About us.” She elaborates. Ahsoka didn’t think he would. Command structure, orders, the hierarchy of things are all important core beliefs to him. He’s much more rigid in his view of the world. If she’s learned anything since becoming a padawan it’s that the galaxy isn’t so black and white. There’s a lot of grey and if Anakin Skywalker does one thing best it’s flounce in the grey areas.

Rex’s hand drifts to his chest where the aforementioned blaster wound still scars his sternum. “Remember when I told you about the man who lived on that farm, on Saleucami?”

She furrows her brows trying to conjure the conversation. Mostly from that day or days, she remembers him kissing her. That would be the highlight. It was also weeks ago. “You said it was interesting?” Ahsoka hasn’t forgotten the vague and intriguing cliffhanger they’d left on. Never circled back to it because they’d become rather preoccupied when she’d returned.

He nods then moves to sit on the edge of his bunk. Seems to use the time to form his words. “The man who lives there is a clone.” Rex pauses as the words sink in. A clone. That certainly wasn’t in his report. Then she realizes why. A clone with a family. Living away from the war. It would make him a deserter. And Rex didn’t report him. Is protecting his brother and she recognizes the gravity of it. How much he’s trusting her.

Her thought process probably plays out on her face because he nods when she comes to that conclusion. “At first I thought he was a coward. Abandoning his brothers for something so selfish.” It’s obviously not what he thinks now but it stings a little that he did. Maybe they are being a little selfish she’s not sure. “But he made a convincing argument.” A rosy pink color creeps up his neck.

Ahsoka grins. “Clearly.”

Rex shoots her that dry incredulous look he’s perfected. It softens as he speaks again. “I guess before then I didn’t think I could be more than a soldier.” The flush creeps up into his cheeks. “But you’ve always made us, me, feel like more than what we’re bred to be. I wanted to make a decision for myself, I guess.” He rubs at the base of his neck. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“What made you change your mind? About your code.”

She settles down beside him on the bunk but her eyes are trained on the silver ‘sabers at her hips. It’s easy for her to forget who she is too around him. What’s expected of her. “I keep thinking back to JanFathal.” Ahsoka sighs. Her master’s words ringing through her montrals. _“Letting go of our attachments is a difficult struggle for all of us.”_ And it’s not that it’s inherently wrong, just wrong for them. But only some of them?

“Master Altis?”

Ahsoka nods. She rests her hand on his where it sits on his bunk. The act is so reminiscent of the conversation they had after that mission yet wildly different. “It’s weird when you meet people who completely challenge what you believed.”

Rex hums. She thinks it’s in agreement. This clone he met, it’s not at all dissimilar to her meeting the Altisian Jedi. “Have you been questioning it since then?”

“How could I not?” Ahsoka’s whole ideals had been thrown off their axis after that. Every improper thought and feeling she’d had suddenly didn’t seem so wrong. Thinking about it now how can it be. Ahsoka has felt Darkness. All that hate, and anger swirling in an endless void. Rex makes her feel everything that’s the opposite. Undeniably Light and airy and happy. How can this be something that could ever lead her astray?

He twines his fingers in hers. “Back then when you found me in the mess and asked me about it all… I’d wondered if you were asking because you were facing the reality of the code, firsthand.”

Ahsoka thinks he means if she’d been struggling with feelings back then. She glances at him as her nerves spike. For all he seems to think she has more experience in all this being emotionally open, it’s certainly not by much. Clones may not have been allowed to be emotional growing up, but neither were Jedi. “I think I was.” She focuses on their conjoined hands and the natural feel of his thumb soothing circles on the back of hers. He doesn’t even seem aware he’s doing it. “I think back then I was in denial about a lot of things. Didn’t fully understand it all and repressed things. But yes,” she looks up to meet his eyes, “I think I was.” It’s not as difficult as she thought it’d be to admit. Even back then she’d thought of him as more than just anybody. Rex has never been just anybody though.

“Oh.” She doesn’t like that she can’t read into that one-word answer. If he’d known back then would he have thought of it as a dumb crush? “You know I think I was too.” His voice gets quiet and slightly rough like it always does when he makes small admissions like this. Honest bouts of vulnerability she knows he struggles with but makes himself do anyway. Her heart swells.

“Oh.” Ahsoka smiles down at their joined hands knowing her head-tails are blushing furiously but not even caring.

His free hand tucks under her chin and he lifts her gaze to meet his. A hazy gloss in his golden eyes as they flick from hers then lower. Despite her reassurances, she doesn’t think he’s still fully accepted he can have what he wants. Do what he wants. Looks like he might ask so instead she leans in to brush her lips across his light and soft. It’s more tender than most moments between them. But when she pulls back, she realizes the tenderness isn’t gonna last as the heat builds again.

In a burst of movement that surprises even herself, she’s straddling Rex’s lap curling her arms around his neck. Kisses him softly again but for longer. By the third, their mouths move in rhythm opening so she can run her tongue along his. The prickle of her nerves never failing to cascade down to her toes. When Rex exhales a breathy moan into her lips it knots that heat in her core and she sinks down into his lap needing friction. Wanting to draw out more sounds. As much as she enjoys making him blush, making him moan like this is addictive. Knowing she’s making him lose that tight control just a little.

His hands slide up over her thighs and to her hips but he pushes back slightly as if to push her off despite returning the ravenous nips and sucks on her lips. She brings her hands back around to his chest pressing against him lightly and he gets the message. Lets her push him back into the bed. His hands still grip her hips but now his thumbs massage the indents where her legs end then slide back around to hook under her ass and hoist. Pulling her further up his lap so the next time she rolls her hips she’s running her hot core over the solid plastoid of his codpiece. Ahsoka really wishes he’d fully de-kitted. But the smooth but still slightly ridged plate provides delicious friction against her clothed loins. Wonders idly what the piece would look like blue.

"Ahsoka," Rex hums against her lips and she preens the way his gravelly voice says her name. Dislikes what follows though. "We should stop." She'd really rather not.

"Why?" Her voice has gone all breathy as she presses herself shamelessly against him. Holding herself up by her forearms by his head to look down at him.

"You said not do anything stupid. Can't um, the Generals like sense what we're doing or something?"

Ahsoka represses the urge to laugh. "Can they sense what we're doing?"

"Yeah?" Rex scowls lightly at her teasing tone but he clearly still thinks it.

"No Rex, they cannot simply sense if we have sex." The blush on his face at her words makes him look damn adorable. But he is on the right track. Disentangling herself she sits up still straddling his hips. "But they can sense emotions. And unless you have insane self-control, this isn't exactly something that would go unnoticed in the Force." 

"So, they can sense this," he mutters and swats her thigh so she'll get off his lap. 

Ahsoka reluctantly slides off. She settles on the bed leaning against the wall and laying her calves across his lap. But he seems to decide it's still too much and moves her legs off to go to sit at his desk. Tosses her a datapad and when she pouts he grumbles "can't focus with you right there." She can't stop the goofy grin on her face feeling a bit proud. 

Writing up reports is comparably less fun than what they were doing and just mind-numbing enough to make her feel the exhaustion aching in her body as the clench in her core at not being satisfied subsides. She slides down on his bunk to lean against the pillow and piles his blanket over her lap while she works. Can smell him on the bed. Less plastoid and blaster ion and more him. That noticeably male musk and his sweat. Like a man, _her man._ Before she can contemplate the depths of that thought her eyelids start to flutter. It's close enough to being hugged by him, so she tugs the blanket around her tighter and ignores his distant "Commander?" Let's sleep tug her into unconsciousness.

Voices murmur in the back of her mind. Male, distinct, and familiar. Rex’s rough tone is easily identifiable. She’s surrounded by him. As her awareness comes back to her she recognizes the patchy fabric tickling her nose. Ahsoka has her face buried in his blanket. She remembers drifting off to sleep but has no idea how long it's been. The other voice, a little lighter and smooth. But it’s his presence that strikes her first. _Master?_

Ahsoka doesn’t open her eyes nor make a move to show she’s waking up, just listens to their hushed voices. “She looked like she needed the rest, sir. I didn’t want to wake her so leaving her be seemed to be the best option.” That’s Rex. He sounds stressed. Ahsoka vaguely realizes it must look a little weird her being curled up and in his bed.

Anakin pokes at their Bond. He knows she’s awake. “It’s alright Rex. She needed it. I’m just glad she’s asleep.”

“Sir…”

“Yeah Rex?”

“Did the Commander really… die?”

Anakin’s pain sparks through the Force again. Sharp and hot like a flash of lightning that burns the backs of your eyes but is gone in seconds leaving you reeling. Ahsoka inhales a gasp at the feeling of it but quickly tries to bury the sound in her breathing. His resignation follows swiftly like the deluge of rain that comes after the storm. Blanketing everything in his hollow emotions. “Yes. She tell you that?”

There’s no audible response but she assumes Rex nods. “General, what happened? How?” He trails off.

The silence that follows is tense and she doesn’t dare move, barely breaths. Anakin knows she’s awake but if she makes it known the conversation will end. Of that she’s certain. As it is, she isn’t sure he’ll answer. The room is quiet enough only their breathing is heard over the hum of the ship’s systems. Anakin’s sigh just barely graces her montrals. “Did she tell you about that place? The people there?” Another pause. Probably a nod. “The Son used her as leverage against us. Against me. Infected her mind.” Anakin rasps.

A picture is starting to form in her mind. That Dark, black abyss. And mine. The hate. She knows, doesn’t remember, but she knows she was his. “I tried to save her.” A part of her breaks to hear Anakin so torn. _But I failed._ She can hear him say it even if he doesn’t. Wants to get up and hug him, reassure him. Because if the Son did have her, use her, she knows Anakin would do everything he could to get her back against even the most insurmountable odds.

Anakin shifts. She can feel him draw back in on himself. Bury away his feelings and project peace. It’s jarring how well he can mask the sheer amount of emotion behind it all. How she never noticed it before makes her feel worse. “We’re back now. Ahsoka is safe.” He sounds like he’s trying to reassure himself as much as Rex.

“Of course, sir.”

Anakin sighs then chuckles oddly enough. “I can take her back to her room if you’d like.”

“It’s fine General. Best to let her rest.”

“Very well.” Instead of pointing out she is awake, Anakin touches their Bond again lightly. Lets her feel a minuscule of his guilt, his apologies, his relief. Then a rush of calm. He’s pushing her mind back to sleep and Ahsoka can’t even find it in herself to fight him. Lets the heaviness settle over her again. “Tell her to come see me when she wakes.”

Ahsoka wakes up again in the same position. Wrapped in his blanket with it pressed to her nose so she’s only breathing in him. Tilts her head to find Rex asleep at his desk. Head dipped forward at an angle that’s sure to leave a crick in his neck. Damn, he should’ve just woken her up. Or joined her. He wouldn’t though. Too much propriety for that.

She stretches her arms and her joints pop. As Ahsoka sits up it’s apparently enough to rattle his awareness and Rex’s head snaps up. He rubs his eyes blearily. “Sleep okay sir?” He slurs. Apparently, Rex is formal upon first waking up.

“I did, but Rex if needed to sleep you should have woken me up or at least moved me.”

He yawns despite a clear attempt to stifle it. “You needed it more than me.”

“Coulda joined me,” she grins. The comment earns her another look but his ears tinge red at least.

“Think that falls under the stupidity category.” He quips. Rex’s expression sobers. “General Skywalker came looking for you.”

“I know,” Ahsoka sighs. When he looks at her like she’s sprouted a fourth head-tail she elaborates. “I woke up when you guys were talking. He knew.”

“Right. Well, you know he’s looking for you then.”

Ahsoka nods and forces herself to get out of his bed. It’s late. Her chrono telling her it's well past 2400 hours. But she knows Anakin won’t be sleeping much anyway. He rarely does after tough missions. Much like his Captain in that regard. Rex stays seated at his desk. All their earlier heat gone blanketed by fatigue and the somber air Anakin left behind. So she just says “Thanks for the company, Rex” and smiles.

“Anytime.”

She pauses at his door. “Get some sleep.” Ahsoka gives him her best ‘don’t make me order it’ look and he chuckles. “I mean it.”

“Will do sir.”

Anakin’s quarters are just down the hall. He has one of the larger rooms and upon entry Ahsoka can see he’s already amassed a collection of parts in this one. Upgrades and parts for Artoo, for his ‘saber, his mechanical hand, even some for his Delta-interceptor. The man himself is seated at his desk soldering the wires on his mech hand. It’s an odd sight with it detached and propped up in front of him as he works, the fingers twitching every now and then as he hits points on the nerve processors.

“Sleep well?” He smiles his lopsided grin.

She wills her face not to flush. “I did thank you very much. Nice to have a bed after three days of sleeping on hard floors.”

Anakin hums. “And you just happened to, fall into Rex’s bed?”

Ahsoka can’t stop the flush as her stripes darken but keeps her gaze on him steady. “He was using the desk. Needed somewhere to sit,” she grumbles.

“Of course.” He doesn't sound sarcastic but there’s still something about his questioning she dislikes. But he can’t know anything. Ahsoka is fairly certain he’d say something if he suspected anything. His expression hardens as he stops his work and reattaches the arm. It’s even more strange to watch him connect the arm to the circuit that covers the end of what’s left of his arm. Watching him flex the fingers as they recalibrate to him. “Sit.” He gestures to the padded cushions on the floor.

They’re not as soft as the ones at the Temple. For a place that is supposed to lack luxury the cushions there are surprisingly plush. Anakin unclips his ‘saber and lays it on the ground in front of him and gestures for her to do the same. “I’m sorry Ahsoka.” He finally speaks after she sits and settles her new shoto in front of her.

A few hours ago, she might’ve felt vindicated or made a smart remark about him owing her. But now she thinks she understands. He needed time to collect himself. To reconcile alone before he could with her. “Nothing to apologize for Master.” Ahsoka bows her head sending all her sincerity at him through the Bond. But thinking about it all, her emotions still waver. Flicker as if she can sense the Son in her body still all cold ice in her blood and blackness in her mind. Poison in her veins.

“What is it?”

“I don’t remember being under his control. But I think I can still feel it.” Ahsoka admits. “The Darkness.”

Anakin nods. “I do too.” She’s a bit shocked at the revelation. “Close your eyes.” Ahsoka does as he asks. Lets herself fall into the Force with his steady simmering presence to ground her. “I’ll help guide you.” They've done this before but it's been a while. After her first battle and facing so much death on Teth she needed his help to guide her in the Force and find solace. They still do it after draining missions but they've been apart for so many it hasn't come up. Ahsoka finds comfort in his gentle touch in her mind.

She focuses her own energy on the lightsaber in front of her like he’s taught her. Feeling out how each part connects and the crystal in it hums with life but only together do all the pieces make it work. Then slowly takes it apart. Impressing the importance of each piece in her mind and getting closer to the crystal. He told her that his mind struggles to quiet in meditation so Obi-Wan taught him to do something else while meditating. An outlet. So Anakin tinkers with things. When he really needs a strong connection uses his lightsaber to form a conduit with his crystal. As Ahsoka tunes in with her own, she lets Anakin guide her deeper into the trance. Lets the Light back in to wash her clean. His presence steady in her mind as everything else fades and lets him lead her into the Force. Her last coherent thought is of feeling at peace. At home.


End file.
